Désir Sanglant
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Sauras-tu traquer tes proies comme je traque les miennes ?" Un rêve, la réalité. Un cauchemar. Un délire sanglant d'un meurtrié avide de pouvoir. Pourra-t-il l'arrêter à temps ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Dir en grey, Gazette

**Paring ****; **euh.. pour l'instant un KaoruKyo et ToshiyaShinya

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** Âme sensible, s'abstenir, j'ai fais pas trop sadique le premier meurtre, le deuxième est pas pire non plus, mais la suite risque d'être des plus marrantes… Bref, à vous de voir !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 1 **

Une autre scène sanglante. Mais cette fois c'était différent. La victime était bien plus amochée que les précédentes. Que lui avait-il fait pour terminer dans un tel état ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Il devait y avoir une raison à ça. Peut-être était-ce simplement un autre tueur ? Non. Impossible. Il y a sa marque. Ça ne trompe pas. Pas une marque comme celle-là.

- Kaoru !

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Kaoru, on a retrouvé ça.

Le petit brun lui avait tendu un carnet. Il le prit et commença à le feuilleter rapidement.

- Ça semble être un journal. Le journal du tueur.

Kaoru semblait suspicieux. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là ? Voulait-il se faire retrouver ? Ou l'avait-il échappé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Il ne la sentait pas cette affaire. On lui avait donné après l'avoir retirée à une autre équipe. Apparemment, ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez compétents. Cela faisait près de deux ans que cette affaire était ouverte, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à coincer ce criminel. Il tuait toujours à des heures différentes, des personnes au hasard apparemment, puisqu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune ressemblance entre les nombreuses victimes. Au moment où ils trouvaient quelque chose, la suite leur prouvait toujours le contraire. Il ne laissait jamais d'indice quelconque pouvant aider les policiers. Non. Ce tueur était parfait. Il ne faisait jamais de faux pas. Jamais d'erreurs.

Kaoru mit le carnet dans sa poche et regarda attentivement le cadavre, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il n'eut pas de malaise en regardant la scène contrairement aux autres qui étaient pris de haut-le-cœur à la vue de ce spectacle morbide. Même Toshiya n'arrivait pas à regarder tant ça le dégoûtait. Kaoru soupira et refit le tour de la maison sans rien trouver de suspect. Aucun indice autre que le carnet, mais ce carnet pouvait lui être d'une très grande aide. Shiroyama Yuu. C'était le nom de cette pauvre personne. Il se demandait, pourquoi, pourquoi lui avait souffert plus qu'un autre ? Était-ce enfin un indice ? Allait-il enfin obtenir quelque chose, autre que des cadavres et sa signature ? Il espérait. Il l'espérait pour mettre fin à ce massacre qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Le tueur connaissait Aoi, il en était sur.

Le brun entra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller, il s'effondra dans son lit. Il était épuisé. Kyo n'était toujours pas rentré. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti. Il était plutôt indépendant. C'est ce que Kaoru aimait bien de lui, quoique parfois il aurait bien aimé que le blond soit moins direct. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, et c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. De toute façon, il savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait il allait avoir droit aux caresses dont il a été privé jusqu'à lors. Kyo ne lui avait pas donné de raison à son départ soudain, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il reviendrait bien assez tôt. Kaoru sourit en pensant au retour de son blond, il allait lui réserver un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Il se redressa et sortit le carnet de ses poches. Celui-ci l'avait hanté toute la journée. Il alluma la lumière et commença à lire.

XXXXX

_** Meurtrier. N'est-ce pas le meilleur métier ? Pouvoir décid**__**er qui mérite la vie, et condamner ceux qui défient la loi. Ma loi. **_

Il encra profondément son couteau dans l'épaule de son nouveau jouet.

_** Jours après jours je défie la mort. Combien de victimes ai-je fait ? Je ne les compte plus. La mort elle-même me suit comme mon ombre, récoltant les âmes perdues de ceux que j'ai tué. Comment s'arrêter. Depuis la première fois où j'ai tué quelqu'un… Ce fut l'extase totale. Bien au-delà d'un simple orgasme. Et depuis ce jour je suis avide de sang. Le toucher, le sentir, le goûter, ce sang chaud, qui coule entre les veines, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**_

Il déposa sa langue sur la lame et récolta le liquide rougeâtre qui s'y était installé se délectant de cette saveur unique.

_** Je tue chaque victime comme si c'était la première, et la dernière. Je parcours chaque parcelle de leur corps à la recherche d'un nouvel organe, ou d'un nouvel os, mais ça reste obstinément pareil. Rien de nouveau. Le corps humain n'a plus de secret pour moi. Je connais l'homme du plus profond de lui-même, mais je ne le comprends en rien. La physiologie étant des plus passionnante. Mais l'esprit n'en reste pas moins qu'écoeurant. Toujours pareil mais si différent. **_

Le couteau quitta sa langue pour trancher la douce peau de l'homme qui se trouvait piégé. Tout le long du bras, une longue coupure profonde, mais ne touchant aucune veine, ne laissant que la peau se détacher et la chair à l'air libre. Il prit un flacon qui se trouvait non loin de lui, et versa le contenu sur la chair ensanglantée qui commençait à bouillir au contact de ce liquide. De l'acide.

_** Les cris de douleur, **__**douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Si doux, si fort. Crier jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Crier la souffrance, la douleur. L'âme est fragile, mais le corps ne l'est que tout autant. Ces hurlements, ça leur fait du bien, ça les défoule, ça leur permet d'oublier un instant la douleur. Je fais ça pour leur bien à tous. **_

Il criait, criait comme jamais il n'avait crié. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, mais son bourreau ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter malgré ses supplications, malgré ses pleurs.

_** Lorsque l'expression de leurs visages se joignent à cette litanie, c'en est que plus jouissif. Lorsqu'ils souffrent, le désespoir, la douleur, rien n'est plus beau. Rien. Ce visage se crisper, détaillant **__**chaque trait de ces êtres. Un portrait des plus merveilleux. **_

_**Et lorsque le couteau transperce la chair, lorsqu'il découpe en lambeau ce corps ô combien parfait, cette sensation. Rien ne peut l'égaler. Ce sentiment, savoir que l'on est maître de tout, qu'on peut tout contrôler, à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher un rire euphorique. Voir la peur dans leur regard. Les tremblements, et les gestes maladroits pour se sortir vainement de ce massacre. Mais rien n'y fait. Je les ai choisit, ils devront périr. **_

L'homme se tordait de douleur, et tentait de reprendre ses esprits pour tenter de fuir, mais la douleur était trop intense. Il se faisait arracher la peau et ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il vit le sourire que son agresseur portait à ses lèvres. Il était dément. Les larmes redoublèrent. Il suppliait encore et encore, de le laisser en vie. Le sourire du châtain s'agrandit encore en entendant ces supplications.

_** Les faire souffrir. Tant qu'ils en viennent à me supplier de les tuer tellement c'est insupportable. S'amuser à leurs dépends, malgré ces supplications, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir les faire souffrir encore, plus… On me prend pour un fou, mais je ne le suis pas. Je les hais. Cette haine m'a poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Mais je ne peux que m'en réjouir, après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui a le privilège de voir une telle scène, et surtout d'y assister.**_

La peau complètement enlevée, il ne reste que la chair et les os. Puis il transperce le foie. D'ici 20 minutes il sera mort. Mort d'agonie. Il se tord de douleur, cris, pleure. Il n'y survivra pas. Il le sait. Il lui demande de l'achever maintenant arrachant un rire à son tortionnaire. Il n'attendait que ça. Il plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique de l'individu, et prit son cœur en main. Il y fit une pression, voyant la douleur infinie de celui-ci, et finit par lui broyer le cœur de ses mains, lui arrachant un dernier râle d'agonie avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

_** Alors inspecteur Kaoru, serez-vous capable de traquer votre proie comme je traque les miennes ?**_

XXXXX

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Était-ce un rêve ? Il regarda le carnet et le jeta par terre. Son réveil affichait 19 h. Il avait du s'assoupir. Kaoru décida de ne plus penser à ce carnet pour aujourd'hui, il était épuisé et avait besoin de repos. Il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se relaxer.

Quelques instants après avoir entré dans la douche, les lumières se fermèrent et un courrant d'air froid lui donna un frisson. « Sûrement une panne » conclut-il. Il allait couper l'eau lorsqu'un corps vint se coller à lui, encore torturé par son rêve, il laissa passer un hurlement de surprise et repoussa l'intrus qui alla s'effondrer dans la porte.

- Aie Kao… Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux de ta part..

- Kyo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que..

Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la noirceur et il pu distinguer le corps de son amant sur le sol. Il se précipita sur lui et le couvrit de baiser pour se faire pardonner. Kyo sourit à cette attention.

- Désolé.. Tu m'as fait peur.. Recommence plus ça tu veux…

- Ehh bah si c'est pour avoir un traitement comme t'es en train de me faire alors je crois bien que je vais recommencer…

- Idiot

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot !!

Kyo lui fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire Kaoru. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur et ne les sépara que lorsqu'un manque d'air se fit entendre. Kaoru aida Kyo à se relever et alluma la lumière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se sentit observé par son partenaire qui détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps encore mouillé. Kyo retira son chandail.

- Tu fous quoi..??

- Je prend une douche avec mon mec, faudrait quand même pas mouiller mes vêtements.

Kaoru sourit face à cette remarque et regarda Kyo finir de se déshabiller. Celui-ci le regarda.

- Bon, tu te grouilles avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude ?!

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra sous la douche accompagné de son amant qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Tu sais que t'es très excitant comme ça.. ?!

- Ah bon ? répondit Kaoru en prenant une pose plus qu'aguicheuse.

Le blond le plaqua au mur en l'embrassant sauvagement. Sa langue vint se joindre à celle de son amant et commencèrent un langoureux baiser. Les mains du brun descendirent sur les hanches du petit blond et allèrent se déposer sur son fessier lui offrant des caresses qui firent gémir le chanteur. Kaoru retourna la situation et empoigna les poignets de Kyo contre la paroi pendant que ses lèvres s'appliquèrent à cet échange de salive. Il descendit une main sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur les boutons de chair du chanteur, et continua son exploration. Son autre main vint se loger dans le cou du petit blond pendant que ses lèvres quittèrent celles du chanteur pour rejoindre son cou si bien présenté. Puis on sonna à la porte. Kaoru voulut laisser aller, et continua ses douces caresses faisant gémir le plus petit. On sonna de nouveau, puis encore.

Le brun s'énerva devant tant d'impatience et lâcha un grognement avant de s'emparer d'une serviette pendant qu'un autre coup de sonnette retentit. Il embrassa doucement Kyo et décida d'aller ouvrir à cette personne qui osait l'importuner. Sur la route, il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et finir par ouvrir la porte, sur un Toshiya presque vide de vie. Voyant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas, sa colère se dissipa peu à peu laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Les yeux du grand brun s'humidifièrent et il éclata en sanglot. Kaoru en fut déconcerté, mais le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Une fois la crise de larme passée, il ferma la porte et le conduisit dans le salon. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait s'habiller et il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Totchi ?

- …

Les yeux du brun se remplirent à nouveau de larme, mais il n'émit aucun son.

- Totchi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

- …

- Répond moi… S'il te plait..

- Il… Il…

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Kaoru le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, tentant de faire cesser ses sanglots. Kyo arriva dans la pièce habillé, et donna un baiser furtif à son amant.

- Je.. Je vais…

Kaoru acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête faisant comprendre à Kyo qu'il pouvait partir. Il n'aimait pas réellement ce genre de situation, cela se comprenait, il préféra donc partir et laisser Toshiya dans les bras de Kaoru. Lorsque la porte se fit entendre, le brun releva la tête de son protégé et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toshiya ?

- Shinya.. Il… Il a été.. T…

Le reste de la phrase se fit étouffer par un sanglot. Kaoru le prit par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

- Il a quoi Toshiya, il a quoi ? Réponds !!

Le brun releva les yeux ruisselant de larme, et fit un grand effort pour finalement murmurer en un souffle à peine audible ;

- Il a été tué…

Aussitôt il fondit en larme, incapable de contrôler les spasmes dont il était victime. Kaoru se figea face à cette révélation.

- Par…

Toshiya fit un oui de la tête et les larmes redoublèrent. L'aîné ferma douloureusement les yeux et resserra l'étreinte autour de Toshiya.

- J'ai… J'ai peur Kao..

- Shhhht. Je suis là ça va maintenant, je laisserai personne te faire de mal, Totchi.

Il s'accrochait à Kaoru comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il avait tellement besoin de lui. Peu à peu ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et il s'endormit dans les bras du brun qui l'étendit sur le divan et le couvrit d'une couverture. Il le regarda dormir un instant, puis une larme vint le trahir, dessinant une traînée humide sur sa joue. _Shinya. _Il tenta d'étouffer un sanglot, c'était de sa faute. S'il l'avait arrêté avant. S'il avait pu l'arrêter, Shinya serait toujours en vie. S'il avait.. Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant. Le mal était fait. Il s'effondra à genou, ses jambes n'étant plus capable de supporter son poids. Deux larmes roulèrent encore le long de ses joues. Il entendit une porte ouvrir. Puis une voix l'appeler. Cette voix semblait si lointaine. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer, et le bercer, le sortant de son mutisme. Kaoru regarda son blond les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est…C'est de ma faute… C'est de ma faute s'il est mort… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû…

- Tu n'aurais dû rien Kaoru, c'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas deviner.

- Mais si je l'aurais trouvé, si j'avais travaillé plus dur encore, peut-être que j'aurais…

- Non, écoute, regarde moi !! Kyo lui prit le visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. Tu n'y es pour rien d'accord, tu n'aurais rien pu faire même en travaillant plus, maintenant cesse de pleurnicher, et occupes-toi plutôt de le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Ne t'attarde pas sur un mort.

- C'est… Shinya…

Le visage de Kyo s'assombrit en entendant ces paroles.

- Trouves qui c'est ce connard et envoies-le sur la chaise électrique.

XXXXX

_** Cette odeur, je peux la sentir. Celle de la mort. C'est un parfum ô combien exquis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'humer cette bonne odeur. Elle approche… **_

Il s'approcha doucement du peintre et le fit prisonnier de ses bras. Une main l'empêchait de crier à l'aide.

_** Oui, un tableau. On va peindre un tableau. Toi et moi, on va s'aventurer dans cet univers sanglant. Je ferai le plus beau tableau ; ton visage marqué par la peur, par la douleur. Oui je le ferai, et avec ton sang. Je tracerai tous les moindres détails de ce visage si adorable. Shinya, désormais ton âme m'appartient. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Je vais te faire goûter, aux plaisirs de la douleur… **_

Shinya lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et se libéra de cette étreinte forcée. Il prit la fuite, voyant la lame affilée de l'homme dont le visage était caché d'un léger masque. Il arqua un sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_** Courrez, courrez petits lapins. Je vous attraperai. Ce n'est que plus merveilleux de les voir se sauver dans l'espoir de rester en vie. Pourtant, ils devraient le savoir qu'on ne m'échappe pas. Mais il y en a toujours qui tentent de se sauver, ne faisant qu'accroître mon plaisir. **_

Il se rapprochait dangereusement du blond et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lui prit le poignet et le poussa violemment au sol. Il s'assit à califourchon sur celui-ci, et déposa une main dans le cou du jeune homme. Pendant que cette main l'étranglait, il laissa passer son autre main sur le visage du peintre, poussant les quelques mèches qui s'y trouvaient.

_** Ces yeux, ce regard. Ce sont ceux que je veux. Ceux qui me font frissonner. Ceux pleins de haine, de mépris. Il est tellement magnifique. Voir un homme suffoquer. Le voir chercher son air, les yeux grands ouverts, presque sortant de leurs orbites. Voir leurs douces mains tenter de se défaire de cette main ravageuse. **_

Il le regarda, attendrit par la scène. Il était si beau. Puis, lentement, il retira sa main de sa gorge, et le traîna dans l'atelier de peinture. Le blond fut traîné de force, il n'était pas capable de s'enfuir, il cherchait toujours son air. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il se fit projeter violement sur le sol. L'homme avança vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- N'aies pas peur Shin-chan.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et devint plus sadique encore que précédemment. Shinya ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette voix.

- Non… Je… Tu… C'est impossible… Ça peut pas être toi… Non pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague.. Je…

_** La confusion sur ce visage. J'en peux plus. J'en ai envie. Je dois le tuer. J'ai besoin… Besoin de ses cris, de ses pleurs, de ce sang chaud coulant entre mes doigts, de la chair se défaisant au contact de la lame. J'ai besoin.. De ce désespoir. De cette tristesse infinie qui marque leurs visages. De le sentir soumis. Qu'il est à moi et à moi seul. **_

Doucement, il s'approcha, et enleva son masque. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du blond.

- Non… C'est faux… Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… Ça peut pas être toi…

- Si, c'est moi. Ça ne peut qu'être moi, non ?!

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, le rendant plus diabolique qu'il ne l'était. Il prit deux bouts de tissus, et le noua solidement sur les poignets de l'homme afin qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang immédiatement, et il coupa alors un doigt au blond qui cria de douleur. Et il commença à dessiner des formes sur une toile vierge, avec le doigt ensanglanté qu'il venait de couper. Lorsque l'expression de douleur de Shinya se fit moins visible, il coupa un deuxième doigt, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une forme de visage soit apparente sur le tableau. Son pied retenait le blond au sol. Il regarda le tableau, et le peintre. Ce devait être le plus beau tableau de tout l'atelier. Il reflétait ce désir sanglant, la peine infligée à cette victime. Il inspirait l'amertume, démontrait le supplice, cette torture qui rageait toujours.

_** Douces plaintes étouffées par le bruit de la lame s'enfonçant doucement sur ce corps si frêle. **__**Ce calvaire ne fait qu'augmenter encore plus ma convoitise de ce corps sanguinolent. La soif de pouvoir s'accroît de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je les tue. Cette tentation. Son destin est maintenant scellé. Je ne peux qu'assouvir ces pulsions criminelles**__._

Une fois son œuvre terminé, il se retourna vers Shinya, et le regarda fixement. Le blond n'aimait pas ce regard. Il ne voulait que fuir. Il réussit à se lever, et se précipita vers la porte. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, et de ses trois seuls doigts tenta d'aller ouvrir la porte, essayant de se sortir de cet enfer, mais à peine eut-il le bras tendu qu'il sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Puis il s'arrêta net, les yeux figés par l'horreur. Sa main tomba au sol, ne laissant qu'un poignet ensanglanté. Le couteau avait atterrit un peu plus loin après avoir tranché la main du blond. Il aurait eu le temps de fuir, il en aurait été capable, mais il était resté pétrifié devant ce spectacle des plus effroyable.

Son bourreau s'avança vers lui, et l'empoigna par les cheveux pour le laisser s'affaisser sur le sol en un coup de poing violent.

- _Shinya… Te laisses pas faire… Shinya, défends-toi !! Arrêtes-le, pitié, arrêtes-le !!_

Le peintre resta immuable, perdu dans son mutisme. Il ne sentit pas les mains de son agresseur lui retirer son chandail. Il ne sentit pas la lame froide se frotter au contact de sa peau. Il ne la sentit pas non plus s'enfoncer sous sa peau. Mais il sentit une douleur sourde lui entaillant une côte. Il sentit son pantalon le quitter. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ni crier, ce qui frustrait l'homme qui en avait besoin.

Son corps se crispa, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la douleur, et un hurlement de douleur vint emplir la pièce. Il hurlait, gémissait, tant ça lui faisait mal. Il lui avait enfoncé le couteau dans son intimité, et tournait doucement l'objet qui faisait crier le peintre. C'était intenable. Il se tordait, et s'époumonait dans son martyr. Il sentait le mal profondément en lui, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une telle douleur était possible.

_- Arrêtes… Shinya non… Je peux pas…Je peux pas t'aider… Shinya… _

_- Kaoru ?_

_- Kyo !! Aides-le Kyo, aides-le, aides-moi.. _

_Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'inspecteur. _

_- Kaoru !!_

_- Sors-le de cet enfer, S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus. Je veux plus voir ça, je veux plus y assister… _

_Kaoru voyait encore le blond ravagé par l'agonie. Il voulait partir de cet endroit. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en sortir. _

Il enfonça encore le couteau plus profondément et le dressa de manière vive, arrachant un autre gémissement au blond dont les larmes avaient envahies le visage.

_- Kyo !!_

_- KAORUU !!_

Le brun se réveilla près d'un Kyo qui le regardait inquiet.

- Kao !! Kao ça va ?

- Kyo… C'est horrible…

Il regarda le chanteur, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait pas voulu assister à ce drame, il n'aurait pas voulu voir une telle violence.

- Shhhht, c'est passé, c'était qu'un rêve Kao..

- C'était si réaliste.. C'était Shinya.. Il se faisait tuer.. Et je pouvais pas l'aider…

- Rendors-toi

Le brun se lova contre le torse du plus petit, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se contenta de se laisser bercer par la respiration du blond qui s'était rendormit. Kaoru sourit et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et se leva sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas déranger l'être qui sommeillait dans son lit.

Il alla dans la cuisine et se prit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il repensa alors au carnet. Avait-il seulement lu une ligne de celui-ci où n'avait-il fait que divaguer ? Peut-être que le sommeil l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il n'ait pu lire quoique ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kaoru ne voulait pas l'ouvrir de nouveau ce soir. Peut-être avait-il peur ?

Il entendit alors de grands coups cogner à sa porte, plus brutaux les uns des autres. À ce rythme la porte allait céder. Mais qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ?! Il se dirigea alors tranquillement vers la porte, et prit un parapluie au passage. Celle-ci se défonça sous les violents coups et une masse humaine vint apparaître au travers les débris de la porte. Il avait le visage caché d'un léger masque.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ton pire cauchemar.

L'homme brandit son couteau qu'il avait jusqu'à lors caché et attaqua Kaoru qui para le coup de son parapluie. Il ne s'en décontenança pas et attrapa l'objet pour frapper le brun au visage. Kaoru perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers sa chambre, où reposait Kyo. Il reprit ses esprits un peu plus tard en entendant un cri et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit, celui-ci était vide, du moins il n'y avait qu'une main ensanglantée. Il regarda au sol, et son estomac se noua. Kyo s'y trouvait, le ventre ouvert, quelques organes ressortant de son intérieur. Ses deux mains étaient toujours accrochées à leurs poignets respectifs, mais on pouvait voir du sang s'échapper de son poumon noircit par la fumée des cigarettes qu'il fumait. Il suffoquait, avait du mal à respirer. Le sang lui montait à la gorge. Kaoru vit une ombre près du corps de son amant. C'était lui, le tueur. Il était à la fenêtre. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, un sourire cruel.

- J'ai cru bon de vous emmener un souvenir de votre défunt ami.

- Vous…

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du brun, ne faisant qu'élargir le sourire carnassier de l'homme.

- Soyez patient inspecteur, votre tour viendra bien assez vite.

Puis il sauta par la fenêtre. Kaoru se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Mais l'homme avait disparu. Il posa son regard sur le corps de son amant, et vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

- Kyo non.. Tu peux pas me laisser.. Kyo accroches-toi, s'il te plait, me laisses pas seul Kyo..

- Ka..o…

- Kyo !! Ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie

Il serra la tête du blond entre ses bras et laissa ses larmes atterrir sur son visage. Le blond n'arriva pas à prononcer d'autres mots, son visage se ferma, et il ne resta qu'un corps se vidant de sa chaleur vitale.

- Non…non…NOOOOOONN !!

Kaoru se réveilla en sueur dans un lit vide de vie. Il était toujours habillé, et avait un carnet qui reposait sur lui. Il le regarda, et le jeta violement au sol avant de se lever et de faire le tour de son appartement. Rien. Personne. Il était seul. Il regarda l'heure ; 19h. Kaoru soupira. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi intense. À ce stade on pouvait surtout appeler ça cauchemar. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se déshabilla avant de rentrer sous la douche, laissant l'eau lui brûler la peau pour se montrer que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. La lumière se ferma. L'homme se figea en sentant un corps se glisser contre lui, et comme dans son rêve, il propulsa l'être contre la porte.

- Aie Kao… Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux de ta part..

Le brun se figea.

- Kao ?

- K.. Kyo ?!

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'en fais une tête !! T'es pas content de me voir ?!

- Je…

Kaoru lui sauta au cou et le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je… Je t'aime Kyo.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'aîné. Kyo le prit par les épaules et le recula un peu afin de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'est rien.. Je… Je voulais que tu saches.. Que je t'aime Kyo, plus que tout, et je veux pas te perdre.

- Mais ça va, je partirai pas non plus !! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- … J'ai juste besoin, que tu me serres dans tes bras…

Kyo le prit en une étreinte réconfortante et le serra fort tout en le berçant et en lui susurrant à l'oreille un « je t'aime moi aussi ». Ils restèrent là, collés l'un à l'autre étendu sur le sol. Puis la sonnette retentit. Le cœur du brun fit un bond hors de sa poitrine. _Toshiya.. _Il se décolla contre son gré du torse de son amant et se dirigea vers la porte tout en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille. _Ça n'était qu'un rêve Kaoru.. Un rêve, c'était pas réel. C'est peut-être ressemblant, mais tout se passe pas exactement comme ce que tu as vu.. Aller, ressaisies-toi… Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un qui vient te faire une petite visite de courtoisie. Oui, ce doit être ça, pourvu que ça soit ça… _

Le brun tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte. Kyo arriva derrière lui.

- Bah vas-y ouvres !! Elle te mangera pas la porte !!

Kaoru sursauta légèrement. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, ses jambes manquèrent le lâcher en voyant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté. Toshiya, en pleur.

- Nonn… C'est pas possible.. C'est pas vrai…

- Kao, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- T.. Totchi, qu.. qu'est-ce qui c'passe ?

Le grand brun fondit en larmes dans les bras de Kaoru. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et traîna son ami dans le salon. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller il alla le rejoindre et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il respira profondément et demanda ;

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Toshiya ?

- Shinya.. Il… Il a été.. T…

Le reste de la phrase se fit étouffer par un sanglot. Kaoru le prit par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

- Il a quoi Toshiya, il a quoi ? Réponds !!

Il le savait. Il savait la raison de l'état de son ami, mais il voulait l'entendre le dire. Le brun releva les yeux ruisselants de larmes, et murmura d'un son à peine audible ;

- Il a été tué…

Toshiya fondit en larme pendant que Kaoru tentait de prendre le dessus de ses émotions, il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant, il pouvait peut-être changer quelque chose à cette tragique destinée qui s'annonçait, après tout, il avait tout de même fait quelques modifications… Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question suivante. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il referma douloureusement les yeux et resserra l'étreinte autour de Toshiya.

- J'ai… J'ai peur Kao..

- Shhhht. Je suis là ça va maintenant, je laisserai personne te faire de mal, Totchi.

Kyo arriva aux cotés de Kaoru.

- Je… Je vais…

Le brun l'empoigna par la manche de son chandail.

- Non, reste.

Il y avait une teinte de désespoir dans sa voix. Cette fois il ne dit pas que c'était de sa faute. Non, il savait ce que Kyo lui dirait. Il le regarda, et déclara d'une voix morne ;

- Shinya est mort… Je.. Je vais tuer ce salaud, je vais le retrouver et le tuer de mes mains…

Kyo resta sans voix. Un long silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, seuls les sanglots retenus de Toshiya résonnaient dans l'appartement. Puis le téléphone se mit à sonner. Kaoru coucha Toshiya sur le divan mais lui tenait toujours la main, et décrocha le téléphone. Une courte discussion s'en suivit puis il raccrocha. Il regarda le brun et lui dit doucement ;

- Il faut y aller…

Le brun acquiesça en tentant de faire arrêter les larmes qui coulaient et se leva tranquillement. Kyo regarda Kaoru perdu. La mort de son ami le peinait-il si peu ? L'inspecteur fit un sourire triste au blond et déclara ;

- Je dois le trouver le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes… Je ne veux pas… Qu'il vous tue, qu'il te tue.

Toshiya avait cessé de pleurer, il y arrivait avec un effort surhumain, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de voir le corps de son amant une seconde fois. Après avoir vu le corps, il avait appelé la police, mais n'étant pas capable de parler, il avait laissé la ligne décrochée et était allé voir Kaoru. Mais il devait le faire, même si c'était difficile, parce que c'était son travail.

Kaoru emprisonna les lèvres de Kyo et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il dû à contrecœur quitter ces lèvres et partit en compagnie de Toshiya. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent d'un palier pour se rendre au parking où reposait la voiture de Kaoru. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et l'aîné démarra. Le trajet se fit se fit non sans un silence des plus pesant. Seul la radio venait apaiser la lourde atmosphère qui y régnait. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Toshiya se prépara à descendre mais Kaoru lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Restes ici, tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui je crois.

Le brun acquiesça et s'accota dans son siège, laissant échapper deux larmes qui vinrent reposer sur son menton. Kaoru lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- Je fais vite.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. L'inspecteur sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'atelier du défunt peintre. Lorsqu'il y entra, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce tableau. Il l'avait déjà vu. C'était celui de son rêve. Tout était pareil. Tout, le moindre décor, la moindre tâche de sang. Il pensa alors à la douleur que le blond avait dû endurer. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge et son estomac se noua. Ça n'était pas tant le fait de voir un cadavre qui le dégoûtait, non, il en était habitué, mais c'était d'avoir pu voir comment il s'y était prit. D'avoir pu voir la douleur de son ami sans rien avoir pu faire. Il regarda partout. Tout était exactement pareil. À un détail près, la main du peintre avait disparue. Pourtant il l'avait vu tomber, le couteau l'avait entraîné avec lui près des pots de peintures. Pourtant elle n'y était pas. Il chercha partout. Nul part. Une pensée le fit paniquer. La fin de son rêve… _Kyo_… Il sortit de l'endroit à une vitesse folle, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il démarra prestement et se rendit chez lui brûlant les feux de circulations, et dépassant largement la vitesse permise. Par chance aucun policier ne traînait dans le coin.

Toshiya n'avait rien compris à cette panique soudaine. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de l'aîné, Kaoru se dépêcha de monter au premier étage pour se rendre chez lui et s'assurer la sécurité de son blond, s'il n'était déjà pas trop tard. Il employa les marches qu'il gravit à une allure fulgurante. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, son visage de décomposa. Celle-ci était défoncée, et des traces de sang ornaient les murs.

**XXXXX**

xD J'vous laisse deviner mon personnage préféré… Quoi ?! Non non, ça n'est pas le tueur voyons.. ok ça l'est..

..ê.e…Ah là.. Mais c'est que j'ai fait un Kaoru bien braillard… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais remédier à cette situation… sourire sadique

Bon, j'ose dire que je n'ai jamais tué de ma vie, du moins pas encore, donc je peux pas réellement dire si tout ce que j'ai décrit est vrai, mais si vous y tenez –et seulement si vous y tenez hein..- Ehh bah je peux vérifier le tout pour vous, question de savoir.. Mais pas question de me couper les doigts par contre !! J'en ai besoin pour écrire, mais pour ce qui est d'enlever la peau à mon joli bras et d'y mettre de l'acide je veux bien tenter… Alors vous y tenez hein ?? Dites que vous voulez savoir, allé !! sort un bazooka de nulle part et le pointe sur le pauvre lecteur qui n'a rien demandé è.é Allez !! Osez dire que vous voulez que je vérifie tous les dire de ce si joli tueur – ah bah oui, parce que moi je connais son identité !! –

Bon d'accord… Je vous laisse… Laissez une review en passant, question de savoir si c'est bien . - oui, bien sûr que c'est bien, mais tout commentaire est accepté –

Ah oui au fait, je les adore ces pauvres victimes, alors ce n'est pas de la rancœur, seulement de l'amour, mais démontré à ma manière… xD

Et je tiens à préciser, après un commentaire de cette chère Miles-Teme –Parce que non, tu ne m'es toujours pas supérieure xD - , que mes persos n'ont aucune MTS, alors non, le tueur sait choisir ses victimes en conséquence !! Donc personne n'a le Sida ou truc du genre, alors mon.. – J'allais dire le nom – tueur, ne risque rien !!

De toute façon ce serait pas marrant de le tuer maintenant !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Dir en grey, Gazette, Hyde, Yoshiki

**Paring ****; **euh.. pour l'instant un Kaoru X Kyo, Toshiya X Shinya –quoique lui on pourrait l'enlever..-, Toshiya X Hyde, et Toshiya X Uruha

Euh.. J'ai de drôles de couples vous trouvez pas ?!

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** Au départ ce devait être seulement un one shoot d'une dizaine de pages tiré d'un délire obsessionnel sombrant dans une démence sanglante d'un tueur psychopathe… Au final me voilà déjà sur le chapitre 3, ne voyant toujours pas la fin de cette fic. D'un autre coté, je l'aime bien alors je m'en plaindrai pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 2**

_Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, son visage de décomposa. __Celle-ci était défoncée, et des traces de sang ornaient les murs._

Son ventre se noua en entrant dans l'appartement. Il avait tellement peur. Pas pour lui, pour Kyo. Il se dirigea instantanément dans sa chambre, mais ne vit personne. La tension baissa d'un cran mais il continua de chercher dans le moindre recoin un quelconque signe de son blond. L'endroit était saccagé, les meubles étaient retournés, les murs griffés, et du sang à divers endroits. Il arriva dans la cuisine, mais ne vit personne.

Toshiya était rentré quelques instants plus tôt, le visage pâle.

- Totchi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ??

Le grand brun avait l'air angoissé. Il prit Kaoru par la main, et le traîna vers la salle de bain qui était fermée. Sur la porte était dessiné une étoile d'où quelques gouttes de sang venaient troubler la forme qui se voulait parfaite. L'aîné se ressaisit et avança d'un pas ferme vers la porte qu'il ouvrit prudemment. Il n'y avait personne. Qu'une main d'où il manquait deux doigts, et le miroir taché de lettres rouges. "**Trahison négligée n'est que tromperie aux yeux de tous.**"

- Kao… Tu trompes Kyo ?

- Quoi ?! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?! Jamais j'oserais lui faire une telle chose !!

- …

Les yeux de l'aîné firent le tour de la salle cherchant à trouver un quelconque objet pouvant l'éclairer sur la chose. Son regard s'attarda sous la main qui se tenait sur le comptoir. Des photos. Il dû soulever le membre mutilé afin de les récupérer et les essuya avant de les regarder. Le sang brouillait quelque peu l'image empêchant l'inspecteur de la voir comme il se fallait. Il pu reconnaître Aoi, une des victimes de celui-ci. Il était en plein acte, avec Uruha. Puis il regarda la deuxième photo, tout aussi floue, et pu y discerner le même brun, avec un tout autre homme. Il était blond. En fait il ressemblait vraiment à Kyo de dos. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas lui. Non, il ne pourrait pas le tromper, c'était inconcevable. Il déposa les photos sur le comptoir pendant que Toshiya appelait la police. Il entendit alors un bruit venant de l'entrée. Ça n'était sûrement pas déjà l'équipe qui était déjà arrivée puisque son équipier venait tout juste d'appeler. Il fit signe au brun de se taire, et avança prudemment vers la source du bruit. Il sortit son arme à feu qu'il prépara, prêt à une éventuelle attaque. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il jeta un œil derrière le mur qui le cachait. Un soupir de soulagement vint s'échapper de ses lèvres en voyant l'être qui venait de débarquer. Il rangea son arme et se dirigea vers le chanteur qui s'interrogeait sur l'état des lieux. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître le brun il sursauta légèrement, et ses lèvres se firent prisonnières de celles de Kaoru. Une fois le baiser rompu, le blond s'écria ;

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Je dirais la visite d'un tueur…

Le blond allait répliquer mais il se fit couper par la sonnerie du portable de son amant qui décrocha.

- Hai

- _Kao, c'est Hyde. J'ai trouvé des traces de sperme par je ne sais quel miracle dans le corps d'Aoi. Emmènes-toi, j'crois qu'ça pourrait t'intéresser. _

- Ok on arrive.

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Kaoru regarda Kyo et lança ;

- Kyo, tu veux bien attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe et ensuite tu iras chez Die d'accord ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'irais chez ce bouffon ??

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais je sais très bien me défendre !!

- Kyo, s'il te plaît.

Le blond renfrogna un soupir et dû accepter. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Kaoru partit rejoindre Hyde accompagné de Toshiya. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils allèrent directement vers la salle d'autopsie et y entrèrent. Hyde ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui c'était, car de toute façon, il savait que c'était Kaoru et Toshiya. Il retira ses gants de protection et recouvrit le corps du mort. Il fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et Hyde tendit une enveloppe à Kaoru.

- Tu ne m'as sûrement pas fait venir jusqu'ici à cette heure seulement pour me donner l'enveloppe je me trompe ?

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

- Non, en effet. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai trouvé des traces de sperme sur le corps d'Aoi, mais après analyse, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait divergence d'ADN, et d'après mes recherches, deux échantillons de sperme différent. Donc deux personnes lui sont passé sur le corps avant sa mort, dont peut-être le tueur. Mais ça on peut pas en être sur, avec tous les hommes qui lui passaient sur le corps, c'est peut-être difficile de savoir à qui il appartient, ce pauvre catin se tapait tous les mecs qui passaient.. Bref, il s'est tenu tranquille un moment, puisque son cher et tendre Uruha avait l'air de le combler et qu'il en était fou amoureux. Et c'est bel et bien le sperme d'Uruha qu'il y avait, mais il y en avait un autre également...

- C'était qui ? demanda l'inspecteur qui commençait à perdre patience.

L'homme eut un rictus d'amusement.

- Kyo.

- Quoi ?!

- Il semblerait que ta créature manque de docilité mon pauvre Kaoru.

- Pourquoi t'as fait un test sur Kyo hein ?!

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.. dit timidement Toshiya.

- Et pourquoi !!

Kaoru se retourna sur Toshiya, fulminant de rage.

- Écoutes, tu savais très bien qu'il t'était infidèle, mais tu refusais de le voir. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, tu te détruis à petit feu à te mentir comme ça. Tu le sais Kao que j'ai raison.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ..

- De vouloir aider un ami ? Ouvres-toi les yeux !! Il se fout de ta gueule !!

C'en fut trop pour le brun, il partit rageant et maudissant tout ce qui lui en était possible. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, c'était de devoir compter celui qu'il aimait dans les potentiels suspects. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le mettre en prison s'il était le tueur. Mais il avait confiance en lui, et il savait que ça n'était pas le tueur. Mais comment peut-on garder confiance lorsqu'on sait que celui qu'on aime nous a mentit pendant si longtemps ?

Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il allait voir ailleurs. Mais à chaque fois il s'inventait des histoires qu'il se forçait à croire, et parfois même il y parvenait. Il avait fermé tellement de fois les yeux devant ses infidélités, tant de fois il avait nié la vérité pour ne croire que ce qu'il voulait bien croire. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. On avait exposé les faits, et ça le rendait malade de voir tout ses efforts pour se le cacher réduit à néant.

- Je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir un moment…

- Je suppose…

Hyde s'approcha du plus jeune et caressa ses hanches cherchant ses lèvres que le brun lui offrit. Il défit la chemise du cadet et y laissa passer sa main qui le caressait avec envie. Son autre main descendit sur l'ouverture du pantalon de Toshiya qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir mais une main l'y retint. Hyde quitta les lèvres de son amant et vit des larmes couler le long des joues du plus jeune.

- Toshiya..

- Hyde.. Je m'en veux tellement… De l'avoir trompé… Il m'aimait… Sincèrement..

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et détourna le visage, honteux.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non.. Non je ne regrette rien ! Mais il ne méritait pas ça..

- C'est lui qui ne te méritait pas.

Sa voix avait été tranchante, tant qu'elle en donna des frisons au brun.

- Je.. Je vais y aller…

Il referma sa chemise et sortit de la salle. Hyde voulut le rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard. Shinya, cet homme restera toujours un obstacle pour lui et Toshiya. Il poussa un long soupir et retourna rejoindre son patient qui l'attendait, toujours couvert, sur sa table.

Kaoru était dans sa voiture à attendre que le brun daigne se montrer. Il n'appréciait certes pas cette mutinerie, mais il ne pouvait le laisser en plan simplement parce qu'il était en rogne. Et de plus, ils travaillaient ensemble. Sa fureur s'estompa peu à peu ne laissant place qu'à un sentiment d'amer trahison l'envahir. Il le vit sortir enfin de l'hôpital. Le brun parut surprit de voir que Kaoru l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers la voiture et y prit place. L'aîné démarra sans dire un mot et alla porter le brun chez lui. Encore une fois le silence pesait dans la voiture. Nul n'osait parler, de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé et de le regretter plus tard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le brun ne descendit pas tout de suite.

- Comment t'as su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ton appartement ?

Kaoru fut embêté de la question. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de son rêve, cela lui paraîtrait peu probable, voir insensé !

- Je… Je sais pas… Une intuition peut-être.

- T'es bizarre ce soir…

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Kaoru ?

- Rien… Il n'y a rien..

Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Kaoru sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Toshiya le rejoignit tranquillement dans ce désespoir.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures hein ? Si y'a rien… Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire… Pourquoi tu veux jamais rien me dire !!

- Totchi…

Le plus jeune pleurait à chaudes larmes. Toute l'émotion qu'il s'était forcé de retenir jusque là explosa. Les souvenirs étaient encore frais, de quelques heures seulement. Kaoru le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- Désolé

Le brun s'accrochait à lui et laissa aller son désespoir. L'aîné le serra dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, ne cherchant ni plus ni moins que du réconfort. Cette soirée avait été dure. Kaoru raccompagna Toshiya chez lui, et lorsqu'il allait repartir le plus jeune le retint.

- Restes.. S'il te plaît…

L'aîné fit un non de la tête, et repartit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son appartement, il étouffa un sanglot. Il se dirigea alors vers son bar, et prit une bouteille de whisky, qu'il bu sans même chercher à prendre un verre, cul sec.

Kaoru était sur la route. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment aller chez Die. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir le blond tout de suite. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette fois. Il avait une photo, et on avait retrouvé son sperme sur un cadavre !! Et pour ça, il allait devoir l'interroger le lendemain. Kaoru soupira au moment où il arriva chez son ami. Il sortit de la voiture et se rendit à l'appartement d'une lenteur incroyable. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il fut surpris de le trouver vide. Ses yeux firent le tour de l'endroit mais rien ne semblait bouger. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva un mot ; _« On est partis au resto, on voulait t'attendre mais on savait pas quand t'allais revenir alors on t'a laissé de quoi manger, on reviens plus tard. Die » _Le brun sourit pour la première fois de la soirée. Ça n'était sûrement pas Kyo qui lui aurait laissé un message, mais ça lui était égal. Du moment que le blond était heureux. Il avait surtout peur de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse.

Kaoru soupira et se pencha au dessus de l'évier, les mains accotées au comptoir. Il n'avait pas faim. Pas après tout ça. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Un corps vint se coller contre lui.

- K.. Kyo ?

Il perçu un léger rire, et une main vint prendre possession de son arme. Le brun fit un geste vif, tentant d'attraper le poignet de l'inconnu mais celui-ci avait déjà braqué son arme sur la tête de l'inspecteur.

- Tu te retournes et pouf ! Ta petite cervelle se retrouvera éparpillée en morceau aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Kaoru ne bougea pas. Il ne pu reconnaître la voix car celui-ci avait parlé en un soufflement rauque laissant à peine entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Vous baissez votre garde trop rapidement, inspecteur Kaoru. Alors, vous aimez le spectacle ?

- De.. Quel spectacle ?

- Mais celui que vous avez vu ce soir. Vous avez assisté à la rediffusion du meurtre de votre ami !!

- Comment.. ?!

- Shhhht. C'est un secret. Qui sera ma prochaine victime vous croyez ?

- Personne. Car je vous en empêcherai.

- Ça j'en doute fort mon pauvre Kaoru. Je pourrais vous exterminer maintenant si je le voudrais.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

- Ohh ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ça vous amuse de me torturer et que vous voulez que ça soit moi qui vous mettre derrière les barreaux.

- Excellente réponse.

L'homme passa sensuellement sa langue derrière l'oreille du brun, lequel eut un frisson à ce contact. Il passa sa main sur le ventre plat et ferme de l'inspecteur et murmura à son oreille ;

- L'âme de la musique se trouve emprisonnée dans un corps qui hurle au désespoir. Abrégeons ses souffrances, aidons le à rejoindre son âme sœur perdu dans les abîmes.

Kaoru voulu répliquer, mais il sentit alors sa tête exploser. Les murs tournaient, ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de supporter son poids. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Sayonara, Kaoru-chan

**XXXXX**

C'est sombre. Très sombre. On a fermé les lumières. Mais la personne qui joue du piano ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter pour autant. Il a entendu les pas s'approcher de lui. Mais il continuait toujours de jouer. Il sentit la lame parcourir son torse et s'arrêter sous sa gorge. Mais encore, ses doigts continuaient de danser au rythme de la musique qui émanait du piano. Une mélodie douce et parfaite, à la fois dramatique et mélancolique. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Comme s'il l'avait déjà prévu. L'homme se pencha à l'oreille du pianiste.

- Yoshiki, il est temps d'arrêter maintenant.

Mais il continuait. La mélodie devenait plus lourde encore, mais tout aussi belle. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos.

- Yoshiki, tu ne voudrais pas que je ne m'énerve non ?

Il continua encore, ignorant les menaces débitées par son bourreau. Il voulait terminer cette chanson, la jouer au moins une fois, une dernière fois, avant de mourir. L'homme perdit patience et coupa une main au pianiste. Yoshiki n'avait toujours pas arrêté, au contraire, il redoublait d'ardeur, serrant les dents et se perdant dans la musique pour oublier la douleur. Aucun gémissement, aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres, ce qui énerva au plus haut point son agresseur. Le sang commençait à s'infiltrer dans son piano, donnant une mélodie encore plus sombre à cause de la résonance qui commençait à fausser les notes. Et en un dernier accord, il faisait ses adieux à ce monde. À sa musique. À ses amis. À sa famille. À ses fans. Et à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il l'avait toujours su, que c'était cet homme qui allait venir le faucher. Il ne bougea pas. Attendant qu'il ne le tue.

- Mais voyons Yoshiki, ne sais-tu pas que je préfère vous faire mourir dans l'agonie ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas. L'homme s'énerva face à si peu de réaction. Il l'empoigna par le cou, et le renversa au sol. Yoshiki s'écroula, se heurtant la tête au sol, mais ne laissait pas entendre le moindre son, ce qui énervait au plus haut point le tueur qui avait réellement besoin de l'entendre.

_**De la rage. Je ne peux le décrire autrement. Ce silence, c'est insupportable. Il faut… Le pousser à bout de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse qu'hurler tant c'est douloureux. Il faut, le faire souffrir. Entendre sa si jolie voix crier. Une victime immobile. Ça n'est pas aussi excitant. Il veut mourir. C'est dommage. Tentons de rendre le jeu plus amusant. Kaoru, ton idole, je la tuerai. **_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il coupa sur la longueur le mollet du blond, et y inséra quelque chose. Doucement, il recula un peu, et dit à voix haute ;

- Boom

La jambe éclata, éclaboussant de sang et de chair le meurtrier qui éclata d'un rire en entendant le pianiste hurler. Il avait réussi, à entendre sa voix. Il l'avait enfin entendue.

_**Plus qu'en un murmure, plus qu'en un souffle. Plus que de douleur, moins que d'agonie. Hurlement criant à la liberté. Là voilà, l'âme de la musique. **_

Il recommença la manœuvre avec son bras. Et regarda le visage horrifié de sa proie, et le membre explosa, arrachant un nouveau hurlement. L'homme applaudit tout en riant d'amusement.

- N'aimes-tu pas ce jeu ? Moi, je le trouve très amusant !!

Yoshiki lui lança un regard de mépris qui accentua le rire de son agresseur. Il prit son bras mutilé, y laissa passer sa langue sur la chair sanglante. Le visage du batteur se crispa légèrement, mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, et mordit le morceau de viande qui s'offrait à lui, en lui en arrachant un bout qu'il voulut bien manger. Le blond ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche qu'il tentait en vain de laisser fermée.

_**Ne te retiens pas. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux Yoshiki-san. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Laisses ta dignité de coté, là où tu iras tu n'en auras pas besoin. Laisses moi seulement voir, ce que ça fait, je veux seulement voir, la douleur émaner de toi. Tu es différent des autres. Bien plus jouissif. À te voir comme ça.. Je me sens tel un enfant ayant reçu un nouveau jouet. Pourquoi ?**_

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant du sang qui y était resté.

- Oishii ne..

Sa langue recommença son exploration sur le bras endoloris, du pianiste, et y prit une seconde bouchée. Il mâcha, mais n'avala pas le bout de chair. Il se rendit jusqu'à la bouche du blond, et y demandait accès. Yoshiki refusait obstinément de l'ouvrir. Ennuyé de ce refus, il pinça le nez du batteur, s'attendant à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Mais il n'en fit rien. De peur de le tuer maintenant, il lâcha prise. Incommodé de cette réaction, il dû se résoudre à couper les joues de sa victimes, laissant la mâchoire s'ouvrir et rester en place grâce aux muscles qui la retenaient. Une douleur sourde se faisait sentir, et il sentait l'air lui picoter la mâchoire. L'homme déposa le morceau de chair mâché dans sa bouche, et lui fit refermer, tenant solidement la mandibule (1) en place. Yoshiki grimaça et voulut rejeter la substance, mais il lui était impossible d'ouvrir la bouche, il dut donc avaler. Une fois fait, l'homme lui fit un sourire satisfait et lâcha sa mâchoire. Yoshiki sentit un haut le cœur s'emparer de lui. Il réprima son envie de vomir en voyant la mine réjouie de son vis-à-vis. Non, il n'allait pas lui laisser ce mérite.

_**Tant d'obstination dans ce regard. Pourquoi tient-il tant à sa dignité ? **__**Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à ce point à ne pas se laisser aller ? Un homme têtu, du début à la fin. Ça n'est pas grave, si je dois le faire souffrir pour entendre sa voix je le ferai, c'est ce que je fais toujours. Un dernier hurlement, et ce sera terminé. **_

Il enfonça légèrement son couteau sous le sternum (2) afin de déposer le petit explosif entre les poumons et le cœur de l'artiste. Il se recula lentement, et regarda la fin du spectacle. La cage thoracique éclata, emportant plusieurs organes dans sa perte. Yoshiki hurla une dernière fois, d'un cri puissant, qui fit frissonner de plaisir l'homme qui regardait la scène.

Il mit quelques gouttes d'acide sur le bras du pianiste et dans sa gorge, afin de détruire les preuves pouvant mener à son emprisonnement, et se dirigea vers le piano, pour enlever l'enregistreuse que le batteur avait dissimulé. Il n'était pas dupe, il le savait.

_**On ne me la fait pas à moi, Yoshiki-san. Pas à moi.**_

Il tira l'objet au sol, et l'écrasa de ses pieds. Puis il partit, laissant le corps mutilé de l'homme reposant à coté de son piano qu'il aimait tant.

**XXXXX**

Toshiya était affalé sur son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague, et la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Il entendit cogner à sa porte, mais ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que l'inconnu parte. Les coups cessèrent.

- Totchi, c'est moi, Uruha, je sais qu't'es là !

- C'est ouvert, répondit Toshiya en soupirant.

Uruha entra et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'attendait à trouver son ami en train de picoler, ce qui ne fut pas faux.

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta porte ouverte comme ça, c'est dangereux avec ce malade qui cours..

- M'en fou…

- Non ! Moi je ne m'en fou pas ! Je viens de perdre Aoi, et Shinya, je veux pas te perdre toi non plus !

Le châtain avait commencé à pleurer en disant ces mots. Le brun sourit, on ne pouvait définir si c'était un sourire heureux ou triste, ni ce qu'il reflétait, mais il tendit la bouteille de whisky à son ami.

- T'en veux ?

Uruha lui arracha la bouteille des mains et en avala une grande quantité. Toshiya pouffa de rire devant la réaction de son ami. Il tenta de se lever pour reprendre son dû, mais il fut pris d'étourdissement et décida qu'il valait mieux rester assis.

- T'es complètement bourré.

- C'est possible. Et tu tarderas pas à m'y rejoindre.

Le châtain laissa échapper un rire à son tour tout en reprenant quelques gorgées.

- Au fait, tu voulais quoi ?

- Purger ma peine avec mon meilleur ami qui va pas mieux que moi..

- C'était pas Aoi ton meilleur ami ?!

- .. Bah d'abord c'était mon amant, et puis il est mort alors maintenant c'est toi…

- Alors sa mort aura au moins servit à quelque chose

Le brun s'étira et vola la bouteille des mains du plus jeune.

- C'est pas sympa…

- Je sais

Pour prouver son mécontentement, Uruha vint saisir la bouteille tout en la vidant encore un peu plus, et alla s'asseoir sur le divan accompagné de celle-ci.

- C'est pas sympa !!

- Je sais

Toshiya lui fit une grimace.

- Rends la moi !

- Viens la chercher !!

Le brun fit un effort surhumain et se leva de son fauteuil. Une fois debout, il attendit que le tour de manège cesse, et avança d'un pas chancelant vers son ami qui tenait fermement la bouteille, et au dernier moment, il trébucha et s'effondra dans les bras du châtain qui le retint de justesse.

- Tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues de boire.

- J'm'en fou, donnes moi cette foutue bouteille !!

Uruha soupira et en prit une dernière gorgée avant de la tendre à son ami qui la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Une goutte s'échappa de ses lèvres et glissa lentement du coin de sa bouche. Le châtain s'approcha lentement de son ami, et vint la ramasser de sa langue frétillante. Toshiya se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Puis lorsque le châtain se rendit compte de son geste, il vit la proximité de leurs visages, ainsi que les lèvres invitantes du brun. Contre toute attente, il scella ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis. Toshiya y répondit tout en déposant sa main contre la nuque du cadet afin d'approfondir le baiser. Doucement, sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres invitant celle de son ami à le rejoindre et commencèrent une danse envoûtante qui ne les excitait que davantage, aidé par les effets de l'alcool. Le baiser prit fin dû à un manque d'air et Toshiya regarda le châtain, amusé.

- Je crois qu't'es bourré…

- J'le crois aussi

Il reprit les lèvres du brun et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en l'allongeant sur le dos. Toshiya se laissa faire et glissa ses mains sous le chandail du cadet lui offrant maintes caresses. Il effleura ses boutons de chair de telle sorte qu'Uruha ne put retenir un gémissement en lui retirant complètement sa chemise. Il se mit à califourchon sur le brun et rompit le baiser en descendant ses lèvres sous le menton, trouvant le chemin de la carotide (3), détournant le passage pour lui mordiller le cou, ce qui arracha un léger gémissement à l'aîné qui enleva à son tour le chandail noir de son vis-à-vis. Il déposa ses mains sur les fines hanches du plus jeune et le renversa maladroitement sur le dos, manquant tomber au passage.

Uruha émit un léger rire en le voyant perdre l'équilibre, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, allant derrière la tête et le conduit à ses lèvres d'où il voulut bien en prendre possession. Pendant cet échange de salive, le brun alla ouvrir le pantalon bien moulant du châtain qui avait une érection plutôt impressionnante, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il eut retiré le bas du plus jeune, il se déshabilla à son tour. Il ondula son bassin contre celui du châtain, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre provoquant un gémissement de la part du cadet. Il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour aller vers les boutons de chairs de celui-ci, jouant de sa langue et les mordillant doucement lui arrachant une légère plainte. Il continua sa descente, explorant ce corps angélique, taquinant son nombril au passage. Toshiya descendit vers son bas-ventre, et contourna le membre dressé du châtain qui laissa passer un soupir de mécontentement. Le brun embrassa doucement les cuisses de son amant et remonta vers son membre érigé. Il glissa sa langue le long de la verge tendue d'excitation, et joua du bout de la langue sur le gland sur lequel il y déposait quelques baisers.

- Hmm.. Toshi.. yaa.. Arrêtes de… jouer..

Le brun sourit à cette demande et prit le membre en bouche, commençant de longs et lents va-et-vient faisant soupirer de bien-être le châtain. Il accéléra de plus en plus et Uruha se vida dans sa bouche en un râle de plaisir. Toshiya alla porter la semence aux lèvres de son amant et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Uruha s'empara de la main du brun, et lécha avidement ses doigts afin qu'il le prépare à se faire prendre. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifiés, l'aîné les retira de la bouche de celui-ci, et vint appuyer contre l'intimité du châtain qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il en fit entrer un pendant qu'Uruha se crispait légèrement. Il ondula légèrement, et entra un deuxième doigt. Le châtain planta ses ongles dans le dos de Toshiya qui commençait doucement à bouger ses doigts en un léger va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il fût habitué à la présence, il commença à se mouvoir afin d'inciter le brun à enfin le prendre. L'aîné remplaça délicatement ses doigts de son membre qui n'attendait que ce moment. Uruha se crispa un peu plus dû à la douleur, mais lorsque le brun commença ses va-et-vient, sa douleur se changea très vite en plaisir. Il ne retint pas ses gémissements qui se faisait de plus en plus haletant et plus fort. Il laissa passer ses jambes autour de l'aîné qui allait et venait de plus en plus vite, allant encore plus profond. Le plus vieux admirait le joli visage candide de son vis-à-vis, voyant le plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait. Il sentit alors sa fin arriver, et en un dernier coup de rein ils vinrent ensemble criant à l'unissons le nom de leurs défunts amants. Toshiya se retira quelques instants après, et s'affala sur le divan, prenant Uruha dans ses bras qui se blottit contre le torse chaud et humide de sueur du brun.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Prit d'un sursaut, le brun poussa Uruha sur le sol.

- Je… désolé..

- Hmm.. C'est rien..

Toshiya se leva avec peine, et chancela jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Reita-kun !!

Toshiya le serra dans ses bras pendant que le dit Reita laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- T'es complètement ivre.. et nu…

Le brun se regarda, déconcerté, et commença à rougir légèrement face à son ami.

- Bon tu me laisses entrer ?

- Ouais.. vas-y.. Entres..

Reita arriva dans le salon, et ne s'étonna pas de trouver Uruha habillé maladroitement, les joues teintées de rouge. Toshiya avait enfilé son boxer et le reste de ses vêtements traînaient toujours au sol, laissant deviner leur précédente activité. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis Reita prit la parole brisant ce silence quelque peu gênant.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser..

Il se releva et Toshiya le prit par le bras.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Je.. J'avais peur que tu fasses une connerie avec la mort de.. Oui enfin.. Alors je voulais te tenir compagnie mais je vois que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin..

Reita fit un sourire forcé et détourna le regard. Toshiya sourit, et alla ouvrir son système de son tout en laissant jouer blue rabbit de Sakai Noriko. Il alla vers la bouteille qu'ils avaient délaissée, et la tendit vers Reita.

- Tu te joins à nous ?

Le blond sourit et se retourna vers Toshiya.

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit la musique !!

Il prit la bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le système de son et mit fin à ce massacre. Il ne savait pas comment le brun pouvait écouter de telles choses. Il fouilla dans la pile de CD, et lança ;

- Comment tu fais pour écouter des horreurs pareilles ?!

- Comment ça des horreurs !!

- Bah admets que c'est pas génial Totchi.. dit Uruha qui parla pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du blond.

Toshiya leur fit une grimace pendant que Reita mit la radio voyant qu'il ne trouverait rien de bien intéressant. Le morceau qui passait était Mazohyst of Decadence, de Dir en Grey. Les trois jeunes hommes se laissèrent un instant hypnotisés par la chanson. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, le commentateur radio commença à parler, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

- C'était pas Kyo qui chantait ?

- Possible…

- Parlant de Kyo.. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il avait l'air nerveux, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Ce qui m'a étonné en fait, c'est qu'il venait de quitter le cartier riche… Je me demande ce qu'il foutait là bas…

À Suivre…

**XXXXX**

**(1)** ; La mandibule c'est l'os de la mâchoire qui tient en place grâce à des muscle que je ne nommerai pas parce qu'ils sont très compliqués.. Bref.. 'sais pas si vous saviez mais maintenant oui

**(2)** ; Le sternum se situe au niveau de la cage thoracique, c'est l'os qui tiens les côtes. Il protège les poumons.

**(3)** ; La carotide, ou plutôt les carotides, ce sont deux artères qui sortent de l'aorte pour aller jusqu'au cerveau afin de l'arroser, une carotide droite, et une gauche. On peut les voir entre les clavicules (au dessus du sternum), sous la gorge lorsqu'on étire le cou, c'est le truc qui forme une sorte de "V" et qu'on peut voir jusqu'à la mâchoire environ.

Je suis pas contente de mon meurtre… Il est joli et amusant certes, mais pas assez sadique.. humm.. Je me reprendrai pour le prochain. Promis !!

Mais là.. Je suis dans le regret de devoir vous annoncer que je suis pas sure qu'il y ait un meurtre au troisième chapitre tite larme aux coins des yeux

Bah ouais, si je tue tout le monde tout de suite on va aboutir trop vite au tueur et ce sera pas marrant !! D'autant plus que c'est pas tout le monde qui est entré en scène.. Faudrait pas brusquer, déjà que c'est plutôt rapide.. Trois meurtres en une journée.. ah làà.. à ce rythme y'aura plus personne.. Faudra que je calme ses envies meurtrières à lui.. Dommage… xD

J'ai faillit mettre quelque chose de vraiment con pour l'entrée des Gazette… Mais ça faisait contraste totale, trop drôle pour fiter, surtout après un meurtre !! M'enfin bref.. ê.e.. Je vous fais même des cours sur le corps humain !! Quelle auteure attentionnée je fais !!

Bon alors, une petite review, pour l'auteure attentionnée que je suis ??


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Dir en grey, The GazettE, Hyde, Yoshiki, Tsukasa

**Paring ****; **euh.. pour l'instant un Kaoru X Kyo, Toshiya X Shinya –quoique lui on pourrait l'enlever..-, Toshiya X Hyde, et Toshiya X Uruha

Euh.. J'ai de drôles de couples vous trouvez pas ?!

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** Bon, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, et y'a pas de meurtre (ouais fallait bien malheureusement.. Mais y'a quand même ma scène macabre, je pouvais pas faire sans xD) Mais on fait avancer l'enquête !! "n.n.. Oui bon on l'avait délaisser un peu l'enquête.. 'Pas ma faute moi si les meurtres sont plus drôle à écrire.. commence déjà à penser à son prochain meurtre…è-é.. Héhé..!! – arrgh. J'ai pas mon smiley.. il aurait bien fait là.. ok ok..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 3**

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Ça semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Un son strident vint lui agresser les oreilles. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour faire cesser le bruit, et tomba à genou, se fermant les yeux.  
**_Le toucher, le sentir, le goûter, ce sang chaud, qui coule entre les veines…  
_**Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé, il se trouvait en pleine ruelle, un corps inerte devant lui, le crâne ouvert, le cerveau empli de sang à moitié sorti, les os totalement retournés.  
**_Je suis avide de sang…_**  
Il se retrouva alors devant une baignoire, où reposait un homme baignant dans son sang, la tête coupée, reposant sur le rebord du bain.  
**_Ce sentiment, savoir que l'on est maître de tout…  
_**Un laboratoire saccagé. Il le frappa avec la barre de fer qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
_**Je ne peux m'empêcher un rire euphorique…**_  
Le sang giclait, le corps de Hyde se déformait au rythme des coups.  
_**Commettre l'irréparable…**_  
Il ne bougeait plus, mais il continuait de frapper en un plaisir intense.  
_**Des traces de sperme…**_  
Totalement méconnaissable, son corps n'était qu'un amas de chair sanglante  
_**Je t'aime Kyo…**_  
Un rire euphorique teinté d'un ton qui se voulait cruel sortit de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.  
_**Ton âme m'appartient…**_  
Le corps sanglant de Kyo le suppliant à l'aide  
_**Je ne veux pas te perdre…**_  
Ses mains l'étranglèrent tendrement, comme en une douce étreinte et son sourire se faisait attendrit.  
_**Il est à moi et à moi seul…**_  
Son visage se durcit, son sourire s'agrandit, le souffle du plus jeune commençait à lui manquer.  
_**Le tuer de mes mains…**_  
Il le laissa tomber sur le sol  
_**Pauvre catin…**_  
Un coup de pied l'acheva, une larme coula, mais son rire s'intensifiât.  
**Kyo…**  
Il le voyait agoniser.  
**_Plus qu'en un murmure…_**  
Il se tordait sous ce martyr  
_**Plus qu'en un souffle…**_  
Suppliant qu'il abrège ses souffrances  
_**Plus que de douleur…**_  
Tant il avait mal.  
**_Moins que d'agonie…_**  
Mais Kaoru ne fit que rire à cette demande.  
_**Il t'était infidèle…  
Ouvres-toi les yeux…  
J'ai raison…  
Du début à la fin…  
**_Un cri sortit de la bouche du brun qui ne contrôlait plus son corps  
**_Il semblerait que ta créature manque de docilité mon pauvre Kaoru…  
Traquer votre proie comme je traque les miennes…  
Ne te retiens pas…  
_**Il était seul devant ce tueur caché par le noir.  
**_N'aimes-tu pas ce jeu ?  
_**Pourquoi ?  
**_C'est un secret…  
_**Les cadavres de Kyo et Hyde apparurent devant lui.  
**_Ton pire cauchemar…  
_**C'était son œuvre, pas celle du tueur. Il murmura.  
**_Désolé…_**  
**_Tu regrettes ?_**  
Non  
**_Excellente réponse…_**

Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir. Il était étendu sur le canapé, couvert de sang. Il releva la couverture qui le couvrait, il pouvait voir qu'on lui avait ouvert le ventre. Il n'avait pas mal. Il voyait des vers et des larves lui ronger l'intérieur qui pourrissait. Le sang coulait, et devenait noir, tachant le canapé blanc immaculé de ce liquide. Il regarda sa main, et elle commença à se désagréger. Elle tombait en poussière. Il ne fit rien. Il regarda le spectacle. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Il regardait seulement. Comme témoin de sa propre mort. Des cafards par centaine gravirent le divan envahissant son corps qui continuait de se dégrader de plus en plus. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Une masse noire avait envahie le canapé. Les bestioles sortaient de partout et nulle part. La pièce en fut bientôt pleine. Le plancher, les murs, le plafond, les meubles, tout en était recouvert, son corps… Seule sa tête n'en était pas envahie. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son corps. Où était-il ? Il avait disparu. Ne restait-il que sa tête qui était en suspend ? C'était le cas. Comment elle tenait ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire, mais il resta interdit devant l'absence de son corps. Comme si ça lui était égal. Ça lui était égal.

**XXXXX**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Il était étendu sur le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture. Il la releva, et constata que son corps y était, indemne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et reposa sa tête sur un coussin. Mais il ne se souvenait pas s'y être endormi. Il se souvenait de la visite du tueur, il se souvenait de ses dernières paroles, mais après c'était le noir total. Il se redressa d'un bond. Kyo… Hyde… L'avait-il vraiment fait ? Non.. Mais peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment ? Il était vidé de toute force, dénué de tous sentiments. Comme si ça lui était égal. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il fixa longuement un point imaginaire, morne. Plus rien ne lui semblait réel. Pourtant tout lui semblait si vrai. Il regarda sa main, et la referma, serrant le poing. Deux larmes coulèrent rejoignant le tumulte de la nuit. Il ne laissa échapper aucun son. Il n'avait pas l'impression de pleurer. Il n'avait aucune peine, aucune douleur. Du moins il ne la sentait pas. Juste des larmes coulant pour leur propre plaisir, comme si elles avaient une volonté propre. Il regardait toujours son poing. Puis une voix le sortit de sa transe.

- Kao ? Ça va ?

À qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix si tentatrice ? Il aurait aimé se perdre dans ce son si captivant. Pourtant, ça n'était qu'une voix. Il tourna son visage toujours sans émotion vers la source de cette sublime voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les larmes continuaient de couler. Il le regarda longuement, se perdant dans ses cheveux roux qui reflétaient de par la clarté de la lune qui arrivait à percer difficilement les rideaux fermés. Il voyait une expression sur son visage. De l'inquiétude ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui ? Il lui sourit. Il ne savait pas si c'était sincère. Il ne ressentait aucune joie. Aucune tristesse. Juste un sourire. Tout comme les larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas. C'était peut-être encore un rêve. Il ne saurait le dire. Il le vit se lever, s'approcher. Il s'assit doucement à ses cotés, et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, pour le réconforter, pour le protéger, ou peut-être simplement pour le regarder. Kaoru sentit ses pouces effacer ses larmes qui coulaient toujours sans raison. Ils se regardèrent longuement, yeux dans yeux. Le regard vide de Kaoru inquiétait le roux qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le brun le rassura de son sourire. Die le prit dans ses bras, lui dictant de par ce geste qu'il était là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il s'en foutait. Il se contenta de déposer la tête sur l'épaule du roux, et d'humer sa bonne odeur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il sentait aussi bon. Mais cette réflexion lui était inutile de toute façon. Il se demandait..

- Où est Kyo ?

Le roux défit son étreinte ce qui attrista quelque peu le brun, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle réaction.

- Il est parti un peu après qu'on soit partis manger, il disait qu'il avait un truc à faire, et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

- Toujours pas ?

- Non, je croyais qu'il allait revenir plus tard… Mais il n'est toujours pas rentré.

- Donc… Il est parti après que vous ayez fini de manger…

Die acquiesça, et Kaoru commença à paniquer. Son souffle accéléra et il cherchait des yeux un quelconque signe du blond même s'il savait qu'il n'y trouverait rien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu.. Tu m'as quitté depuis que t'es arrivé ?

Die parut embarrassé de la question et fit un non de la tête.

- T'es arrivé quand ?

- Je sais pas.. Vers onze heure environ pourquoi ?

- J'étais où quand t'es arrivé ?

- Kao il se passe quoi ?

- J'ÉTAIS OÙ !!

Kaoru avait baissé la tête, les cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage cachant la colère qui s'emparait de lui. Le roux en fut désappointé et répondit bredouillant ;

- T'étais sur le canapé.. Mais tu bougeais beaucoup, tu criais à certains moments.. J'avais peur que tu fasses une crise de je ne sais pas quoi…

Kaoru n'en fut que plus paniqué et se leva d'un bond.

- Et Hyde ?

- Quoi Hyde ?

- Il..

Kaoru prit son portable, et appela le médecin légiste qui répondit mi-endormit, mi-agacé de s'être fait réveiller à une heure aussi tardive. La nuit était bien entamée, même s'il n'aurait sut dire l'heure exactement. Il raccrocha, soulagé, et appela Kyo, mais tomba sur son répondeur. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il rêvait à la mort de son amant, et c'était loin de le rassurer. Die qui ne comprenait pas les agissements du brun dut le prendre par les épaules et lui demanda agacé ;

- Tu joues à quoi là exactement ?

Kaoru arrêta tous gestes, et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il dût s'appuyer contre le roux pour ne pas tomber. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, tentant de se reprendre. Il regarda Die et lui murmura un léger « désolé ».

- C'est pas grave, aller couches toi maintenant, tu en as besoin..

Le brun acquiesça et se recoucha sur le canapé. Die le borda tendrement en déposant un baiser sur son front en guise de bonne nuit et alla se coucher à son tour. Kaoru ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il semblerait que le marchand de sable l'ait oublié. Il sourit à cette pensée. _Le marchand de sable._ Il se leva, et prit son manteau. De l'air frais ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il marcha. Il ne savait pas où, il n'avait aucune destination, juste comme ça, marcher, regarder le paysage.

Il arriva devant le poste de police. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, pourquoi ne pas travailler un peu ? Aujourd'hui il devait interroger Uruha, et Kyo qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Il soupira de lassitude et entra au poste. Il croisa quelques policiers qui étaient de garde pour cette nuit et les salua en un léger signe de tête. Il s'arrêta devant la machine à café qui serait sûrement sa meilleure amie en ce jour qui s'annonçait déjà très long. Son regard s'arrêta sur une horloge accrochée au mur. 4h16. Il soupira de nouveau, et partit en direction de son bureau. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, et commença à relire le dossier pour la énième fois espérant trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Kaoru pensa alors au carnet qu'il avait trouvé près du corps d'Aoi. Il l'avait laissé dans son appartement. L'inspecteur prit son manteau, et couru jusqu'à chez lui. Il couru un bon quinze minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Il monta au premier étage et passa le périmètre de sécurité qu'avait installé l'équipe qui était venue inspecter les lieux auparavant. Kaoru se dirigea vers sa chambre où il avait laissé le carnet la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu. Il regarda au sol, mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda sous son lit, derrière la commode, à tous les endroits possibles de contenir le carnet, mais il n'était nulle part. Il avait dû le prendre au passage pendant qu'il saccageait l'endroit. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était venu la première fois.

Kaoru avait l'impression que jamais il ne réussirait à mettre la main dessus. Pourtant il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Shinya. Kaoru soupira, et retourna au poste.

Qu'avaient-ils comme indice ? Le sperme retrouvé, à compter que l'un d'entre eux soit le tueur, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Le meurtre d'Aoi était encore plus macabre que les précédents. Il devait y avoir une raison. Une liaison quelconque. Ou c'était peut-être seulement pour se défouler. En gros, tout ça ne l'avançait en rien. Il fallait attendre.

Il arriva à destination seulement une heure après avoir quitter son appartement. Il avait pensé. Quel lien y avait-il ? Aoi et Shinya se connaissaient. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas les précédentes victimes. Il ne tue peut-être qu'au hasard après tout. Ça n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il y ait tant de victimes. Tant de morts avant de pouvoir trouver l'identité du criminel. Kaoru soupira pour la énième fois et entra dans son bureau. Il y avait Toshiya, et Kai, leur supérieur.

- Kaoru, je t'attendais !

Le brun fut surpris de cette visite surprise, il ne venait sûrement pas le voir seulement pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, sachant que ses journées étaient chargées. Kai le regarda un instant, et voyant la mine déplorable du brun il lança ;

- Kaoru, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu sais, si tu veux lâcher l'affaire je comprendrai. Après tout vous connaissiez les dernières victimes, vous en étiez même très proches pour certains..

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en regardant Toshiya, un sourire triste affiché sur les lèvres. Celui-ci détourna légèrement le regard, puis Kaoru prit la parole.

- Je veux continuer cette affaire. Si Toshiya veut se retirer je ne l'en empêcherai pas, mais je dois le trouver.

- Non, je veux le trouver avec toi, je veux savoir qui a fait ça à Shinya…

Kai renfrogna un sourire, il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Il aurait pu leur retirer le dossier, mais ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de choses qui traînait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il n'était pas venu les dissuader de continuer l'enquête, il savait que ça aurait l'effet contraire. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu.

- Très bien, alors on a localisé un autre meurtre il y a à peine quinze minutes. Dans le cartier riche. Reita vous y emmènera. Il vous attend à l'entrée.

- À croire que vous saviez que nous n'aurions pas lâcher l'affaire…

- C'est peut-être le cas…

Kai sourit et partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Sale manipulateur…

Kaoru émit un léger rire. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna légèrement pour s'adresser à son co-équipier.

- Tu viens ? Reita nous attend.

- Comme si j'avais le choix.

Toshiya le suivit, jurant intérieurement contre son supérieur. Il s'était fait appeler tôt ce matin pour aller au travail, lui coupant les heures de repos dont il aurait eu besoin. Il s'était levé avec un mal de crâne et une gueule de bois dont il aurait bien pu se passer. La veille avait été dure. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur en ce jour, et Kai avait le don de l'énerver. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Reita qui remarqua le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas y aller trop fort sur l'alcool…

- Oh ça va hein, lâches moi un peu…

Le blond arqua un sourire et se concentra sur la route. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il se remit à parler.

- La victime est un quadragénaire. C'était un dieu de la musique. Yoshiki Hayashi qu'il s'appelle. Vous devez le connaître.

_L'âme de la musique. _C'était de lui qu'il avait parlé. Il le connaissait, Yoshiki. Il adorait ses compositions. Surtout celles de piano. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. C'était Kyo qui lui avait présenté. Il lui jouait des morceaux de piano de temps à autre lorsque Kaoru allait le voir. Il était toujours émerveillé devant le talent de cet homme. C'était vraiment dommage. Vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant la demeure du musicien. Les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et Kaoru s'adressa au blond.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, les morts ce n'est pas mon truc, je vais vous attendre dans la voiture.

- Comme tu veux.

Les deux hommes passèrent la barrière de sécurité et entrèrent dans la demeure. Il y avait déjà plusieurs policiers qui y étaient. Ils regardèrent un peu partout cherchant un indice, la porte était ouverte et n'avait pas été forcée. Ce qui laissait croire que soit Yoshiki connaissait le tueur, soit il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce où reposait un piano au centre. Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Kaoru regarda le corps. Des morceaux de chair gisaient un peu partout. Son bras et sa jambe semblaient avoir explosés, tout comme son torse qui était totalement ouvert. Les côtes étaient éparpillées autour du cadavre, ses poumons et son cœur avaient été déchiquetés à cause de cette explosion. Le plafond était également tâché de sang. Le foie et l'estomac étaient en piteux état. Toshiya trouva une main près du piano dont les notes étaient ensanglantées. La main droite. Kaoru vit alors des traces de morsures sur le poignet de l'homme. Il lui semblait que quelque chose l'avait fait fondre également. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face-à-face avec Hyde.

- Il a dû en baver celui-là…

Kaoru acquiesça. Hyde se pencha vers le cadavre et observait attentivement. Il remarqua aussi le poignet, et lança ;

- Je crois que notre tueur est un cannibale.. Suffisamment intelligent pour effacer sa trace…

- Comment ça ?

- Il a utilisé une sorte d'acide pour faire disparaître les traces d'ADN qu'il aurait pu laisser.. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie.

- Tu peux me dire ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ?

Hyde observa plus attentivement le corps puis il déclara ;

- Le corps n'est pas frais de ce matin. Hier, sans la soirée. Je pourrai te confirmer plus en détail cet après-midi.

- Kao, regardes ça…

Toshiya lui pointa une enregistreuse au sol. Elle était amochée. Le brun réussit à sortir la cassette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Malheureusement elle ne semblait pas en état de marcher. Hyde quitta un instant son cadavre pour venir s'intéresser à cet objet.

- Je connais un mec qui pourrait vous arranger ça.. Si la bande est en bonne état vous serez peut-être en mesure de savoir ce que ça dit.

- On peut le voir maintenant ?

- Oui, à cette heure il doit déjà travailler. Il s'appelle Közi, vous le trouverez facilement, il est dur à rater…

Hyde gribouilla une adresse sur un bout de papier et le tendit à l'aîné. Kaoru prit le bout de papier en le remerciant. Toshiya prit l'enregistreuse avec lui et prit la sortie avec le brun qui s'était arrêté devant un policier qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

- Tsukasa, j'aurais besoin que tu prennes la déposition du témoin.

- Ok, je te l'apporterai à ton bureau ce midi. Vous allez où ?

- Une course à faire.

Tsukasa lui fit un bref au revoir de la tête pendant que celui-ci s'éclipsait avec le brun.

- C'est qui le témoin ?

- C'est la femme de ménage qui a trouvé le corps.

- Ah…

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Reita et Kaoru lui indiqua l'adresse où ils devaient aller. Une fois arrivés, Kaoru et Toshiya sortirent du véhicule.

- Tu peux y aller, ça risque de prendre un moment, on rentrera en taxi.

Le blond lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et partit. Toshiya et Kaoru se trouvaient devant un vieil immeuble délabré dont le lierre avait envahi une bonne partie du mur masquant certaines fenêtres. Les deux hommes entrèrent et prirent les escaliers pour se rendre au sous-sol, là où se trouvait ce Közi. Hyde lui avait gentiment conseillé d'éviter l'ascenseur au risque qu'elle tombe en panne, ce qui était assez fréquent dans cet endroit. Il regarda le numéro de porte sur le papier. Hyde était bien un médecin, et il avait l'écriture qui allait avec. Le brun hésitait, il ne savait pas si c'était 24, ou 29. Toshiya lui prit le papier des mains et l'examina tant bien que mal. Il faut dire que la lumière se faisait peu présente dans ces lieux, ce qui rendait la lecture encore plus difficile. Après un court moment d'hésitation, ils décidèrent d'essayer la porte 24. Si ce n'était pas le bon ils n'auraient qu'à s'excuser et aller voir au 29. Quoi que ils espéraient ne pas se tromper vu ce à quoi ressemblait l'immeuble, les habitants ne devaient pas être très commodes. Bref, ils cognèrent, et un mec plutôt bizarre vint leur ouvrir la porte. Dur à rater qu'il disait. Ce devait être lui. Il questionna tout de même.

- Vous êtes Közi ?

- Oui, je suis Közi, et ne me vouvoies pas. Kaoru je suppose ? Et toi tu dois être Toshiya ? dit-il en regardant le plus grand.

- Comment vous savez ?

- Je suis devin. Non c'est Hyde qui m'a appelé pour me faire part de votre visite. Bon vous entrez ou pas ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent pendant que le roux ferma la porte derrière lui. L'endroit était très sombre. L'ampoule accrochée au plafond vacillait éteignant de temps à autre le peu de lumière qu'elle projetait. Il y avait plein d'appareils empilés les uns sur les autres, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air disposé à fonctionner. Közi les emmena dans le fond de la petite pièce, où un mur de télévisions était empilé. Elles étaient toutes ouvertes à l'exception de quelques unes qui laissaient un écran noir. Elles n'affichaient aucune image, seuls quelques visages étaient visibles quelques fois à travers ce tableau d'interférence. Derrière ce mur, il y avait une grande table où il y traînait de la nourriture desséchée et plusieurs autres appareils. À certains moments des souris passaient entre les jambes des deux arrivants faisant sursauter à chaque fois le cadet.

Toshiya fut attiré par un étrange gadget qui traînait sur une pile d'objets non identifiés. Il tendit les doigts vers la chose mais le roux lui prit le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse toucher.

- À ta place je ne toucherais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il est où cet enregistrement ?

Toshiya sortit l'enregistreuse ainsi que la cassette. Közi les regarda un instant puis sortit la bande son de la cassette sous le regard déconcerté du plus grand.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Vous voulez écouter ce que ça dit oui ou non ?

- oui mais..

- Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail. Et j'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer.

Toshiya ne répliqua pas. Ça lui aurait été inutile. Le roux avait commencé à bouger dans tous les sens jouant d'une machine à l'autre sous le regard ébahi du cadet. Il ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il pouvait faire, puis au bout d'une demi-heure il s'écria ;

- Je l'ai, le son n'est pas terrible puisque la bande était salement amochée, mais j'ai réussi à en tirer quelque chose. Je vous fais entendre ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là non ?

Közi acquiesça et laissa entendre le contenu aux deux inspecteurs tout en enregistrant ce qu'il en sortait.

_"__Je suis Yoshiki Hayashi. Il est 9h58. Il va venir. Je le sais, je le sens. Ça fait longtemps que je l'attends. J'ai toujours su que j'allais mourir de ses mains. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, je ne l'ai jamais vu en fait. J'espère que cet enregistrement va vous aider Kaoru-san. En attendant qu'il arrive je vais vous jouer ma dernière composition. Je ne lui ai pas trouvé de titre, peut-être pourrez-vous le faire à ma place ?_ _" _

La voix était faussée, ils entendaient mal ce qu'il disait. L'enregistrement continuait, il y eut un silence pendant un moment, puis le son d'un piano commençait à résonner. C'était triste, c'était doux. On pouvait l'entendre son désespoir. On pouvait la sentir sa peur, mais c'était tellement beau.

_"__Yoshiki, il est temps d'arrêter maintenant"_

Le piano continuait de jouer.

L'aîné regarda le roux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir en arrière ?

Il recula l'enregistrement.

_"__Yoshiki, il est temps d'arrêter maintenant"_

- C'est possible d'éclaircir la voix ?

- Désolé, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Peut-être que si…

Közi joua un peu de ses mains sur la bande en appuyant sur quelques boutons et recommença encore l'enregistrement.

- Voilà, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

_"__Yoshiki, il est temps d'arrêter maintenant"_

La musique devenait plus lourde, plus dramatique, mais ça n'enlevait pas le charme qui l'accompagnait. Si envoûtante..

_"__Yoshiki, tu ne voudrais pas que je ne m'énerve non ? "_

La musique continuait. Ils purent entendre quelque chose tomber en un bruit sourd. Mais ils n'entendirent plus que le piano. Les notes commençaient à faussées, ça n'était pas seulement à cause de l'enregistrement. Quelque chose envahissait le piano. Un liquide, qui donnait une résonance étrange à la mélodie. C'était si beau. Cette résonance ne faisait qu'accroître la beauté de cette chanson. Le dernier accord mit fin à la mélodie qui les avait hypnotisés.

Un bref silence. Puis sa voix résonna.

_"_ _Mais voyons Yoshiki, ne sais-tu pas que je préfère vous faire mourir dans l'agonie ? "_

Un son de fracas. Aucun cri. Ils pouvaient entendre, le son de la chair, ils pouvaient l'entendre, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais ils n'entendaient pas la voix de Yoshiki.

_"__Boom"_

Un léger silence, puis le bruit d'une explosion. Ils pouvaient entendre le son du membre exploser, la chair atterrir sur le sol, le sang qui éclaboussait, ils pouvaient entendre clairement la douleur qu'éprouvait l'artiste.

Kaoru revoyait la scène. Il l'avait vu, en rêve. Mais jamais il ne se souvenait du visage, jamais il ne se souvenait de la voix du tueur.

Ils l'entendirent rire. Il riait aux éclats. Un rire dément. Ils pouvaient voir toute la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'entendre hurler. C'était horrible. Puis une nouvelle détonation. Un nouveau cri. Son rire redoubla d'intensité. Il applaudissait.

_"__N'aimes-tu pas ce jeu ? Moi, je le trouve très amusant ! "_

Un autre éclat de rire. Un autre cri.

_"__Oishii ne…"_

Des gémissements étouffés. Un long silence. Ils l'entendaient, il faisait quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais Yoshiki étouffait ses hurlements. Ils entendirent un dernier cri, plus puissant, plus sauvage, puis ce fut le silence. Des pas, puis plus rien.

Les yeux de Toshiya s'étaient agrandis, il avait la bouche ouverte, une expression d'horreur marquait son visage.

- C'était quoi ça…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Közi avait un léger sourire et Kaoru le visage fermé. Toshiya tremblait légèrement, il avait l'air plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

- Totchi ça va ?

- hm.. Je.. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air.

Közi lui remit une cassette, la copie de l'enregistrement.

- Je me garde l'originale comme paiement. Si vous avez encore besoin vous faites signe.

Kaoru la prit, et ils partirent sous le sourire du roux. Il n'était pas net ce gars, vraiment pas net. Ils arrivèrent dehors, le grand brun s'assit sur le trottoir, accoté au mur de cet immeuble qui lui donnait à présent la chair de poule. Il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air frais pendant que Kaoru appelait un taxi. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il vint s'asseoir à coté de son coéquipier.

- Le taxi va arriver d'ici dix minutes.

-…

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, ça va passer..

En plus de tout ce qu'il avait entendu, le décor plutôt lugubre de Közi n'avait pas aidé à son état, ni l'odeur désagréable qui était imprégné dans cet endroit. Au bout de quelques minutes le taxi arriva et ils retournèrent au poste où devait se trouver les deux hommes qu'ils devaient interroger. Toshiya avait peur pour son aîné. Il espérait sincèrement que le blond soit innocent, autrement les choses se compliqueraient encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Pour ce qui est d'Uruha, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il aimait bien trop Aoi pour le tuer aussi sauvagement, il était bien trop délicat, et même dans ses plus grandes colères, jamais il n'avait montré de violence, jamais il n'aurait fait mal à qui que ce soit, chose qui rassurait le brun. Ça n'allait sûrement être qu'un interrogatoire sans réel succès, mais au moins, ils allaient pouvoir rayer les deux hommes de la liste des suspects, qui était plutôt vaste.

Kaoru entra dans la salle, un café à la main. Uruha l'y attendait derrière une table. C'était une salle plutôt spacieuse, peinte de blanc, muni d'un miroir qui n'avait plus le secret de la vitre teintée. Il le savait, qu'on l'observait par delà cette glace. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il était encore trop plongé dans son chagrin pour se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Aoi, son amour, était mort. Kaoru lui jeta un regard compatissant en voyant la mine déconfite du châtain. Et lui promit que ça ne serait pas long en venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il avait les yeux encore rougis à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. La veille il avait tenté d'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, mais son souvenir le hantait toujours. Il était mort, il ne reviendra plus. Il prit un profond soupir et tenta tant bien que mal d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement.

- Bonjour, Kaoru-san.

- Bonjour Uruha, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici non ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'inspecteur continua.

- Est-ce qu'Aoi avait des ennemis, quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je.. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.. Si.. Avant d'être avec moi, beaucoup d'hommes sont passés dans son lit. Il était une sorte de prostitué si on veut.. Et il a arrêté ses activités voyant que j'avais du mal à supporter. Il a fait ça pour mon bien et pourtant..

Sa phrase fut coupée par un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres tout en baissant les yeux d'où un torrent de larme y paraissait déjà. Il se reprit quelques instants après et continua.

- Certains de ses clients n'étaient pas contents, voir furieux qu'il arrête tout. C'aurait été moi qui aurais dû mourir… Pas lui.. Il ne le méritait pas.. C'était de ma faute tout ça..

- Auraient-ils pu aller jusqu'à le tuer ?

- Certains, oui. Peut-être.. Je ne les connaissais pas. Mais Aoi les a avertis, il ne voulait pas qu'ils me fassent du mal. À l'entendre certains étaient violents. Surtout ce Zero. Au début, avant qu'il ne lâche tout, il était son principal client. Mais à chaque fois il revenait salement amoché. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faisait, il ne voulait pas me le dire, à chaque fois il me répondait que ça faisait parti du boulot. Ça lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent, il me gâtait comme jamais, on passait des moments merveilleux… Jamais je ne lui en ai demandé autant...

- Et ce Zero, il aurait pu..

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne veux pas dire que c'est lui, mais à voir comment il traitait Aoi, je suis sûr qu'il en aurait été capable. Il venait souvent taper contre la porte pour l'avoir. Parfois j'étais seul, et il venait crier d'ouvrir, il tapait si fort contre la porte que je croyais qu'elle allait défoncer. Il me faisait peur. Alors j'appelais la sécurité. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. On ne vivait que dans des grands hôtels de luxe. Mais ce Zero, il arrivait toujours à nous retrouver. Aoi et moi commencions à chercher un appartement dans lequel nous pourrions vivre. On a trouvé l'endroit parfait, pas trop cher, une belle vue du balcon.. Nous nous y sommes installés il y a moins d'une semaine. Tout était si beau.. J'aurais dû prévoir.. J'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer..

Il avait prononcé ces dernières phrases au travers de sanglots qu'il n'essayait même plus de retenir. Kaoru sentit un pincement au cœur, il n'était pas en état de parler de tout ça, pourtant il le devait.

- Tu crois que c'est ce Zero qui aurait pu vous retracer ?

- Je.. Peut-être.. Je n'en sais rien..

- Tu sais où je peux le retrouver ?

- Non.. Zero, ce n'est même pas son vrai nom. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, je ne sais rien de lui.

- Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

- Oui, je crois..

- Alors je t'enverrai voir quelqu'un et tu lui feras la description d'accord ? On va essayer d'en faire un portrait robot et de le retrouver.

Uruha acquiesça légèrement.

- Comment ça s'est passé ce matin là ?

Le châtain se mit à rougir à cette question.

- Uruha ?

- Eh bien.. J'avais une séance photo à 9 heure… Donc il m'a réveillé en m'apportant un petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé, j'aimais tellement ses petites attentions.. Enfin, nous avons mangé ensemble et puis ça a dégénéré en quelque sorte…

- Dégénéré ?

Les joues du châtain prirent une couleur plus vive encore qu'elles ne l'étaient. Puis il poursuivit ;

- Disons que nous avions des envies plutôt chaudes et que nous nous sommes prouvé notre amour..

- Oh, je vois..

Le cadet baissa les yeux et continua.

- Bon alors après ça, nous nous sommes endormis et je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, il dormait toujours et je n'osais pas le réveiller.. J'aurais dû le réveiller.. Il.. Il aurait peut-être…

- Ça va, ne te culpabilises pas, ça ne sert à rien Uruha. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer.

- hm.. Alors.. Je suis allé prendre une douche et je suis parti rapidement. J'étais en retard pour ma séance photo.. Mais par chance le photographe aussi donc j'ai réussi à m'en tirer sans trop de problèmes.. Puis plus tard.. On est venu.. On est venu me dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.. Qu'il y avait des policiers dans mon immeuble.. J'ai cru que.. J'ai cru que c'était qu'un voisin moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Aoi.. Je ne savais pas.. Puis je suis allé voir.. On m'a interdit d'accès quand je suis arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était lui. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.. Pourtant.. Quand je l'ai vu.. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai..

Il éclata en sanglot et ne pu terminer sa phrase. Il n'aurait pas dû y être, pourtant il l'avait vu, le corps meurtrit de son amant. Ce corps presque méconnaissable. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller à la morgue pour confirmer l'identité de cette victime.

- Je crois que ce sera suffisant. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre Toshiya il te mènera à Ruki, il fera le portrait robot de Zero.

Kaoru se retourna vers le miroir et fit un signe de tête. La porte s'ouvrit et Toshiya vint chercher le châtain. Avant de partir il se retourna vers Kaoru et lui dit ;

- Kao, si tu veux je peux faire l'interrogatoire de-

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Il soupira et partit laissant entrer Kyo un peu après qui vint s'asseoir où se trouvait Uruha quelques instants plus tôt. Kaoru le regarda un moment.

- Tu connaissais Aoi ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de relation entretenais-tu avec ?

- C'était ma pute.

- Tu..

- Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que je couchais un peu partout et ça ne t'as jamais posé problème, alors pourquoi ça en poserait là ?

- …

Kaoru resta un instant surpris puis reprit de la vigueur.

- Ça ne t'a pas énervé qu'il arrête ses services pour Uruha ?

- Il ne les a pas arrêtés.

- Quoi ?

- Il continuait toujours à se déhancher comme une pute en chaleur devant nous, c'était sa nature, ce n'est pas un vaurien qui allait le changer.. Il avait beau être tendre avec lui, on pouvait bien faire ce qu'on voulait de lui ! Il était seulement moins disponible. Mais j'en avais d'autre de rechange.

- Tu te payais des..

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais je ne te le cachais pas. De toute façon je savais que tu le savais, ça servait à rien de le cacher, alors ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer.

- Mais, et moi ?!

- Avec toi c'était différent, mais si tu veux bien on en reparlera plus tard, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que la caméra de l'autre coté de la vitre enregistre ce genre de chose.

Kaoru se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

- Tu faisais quoi hier matin ?

Le blond resta un moment sans répondre.

- Kyo

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus..

**XXXXX**

Ahh.. Enfin terminé. Vous savez, j'ai cru que jamais j'allais le finir ce chapitre !! Oui c'est que j'ai faillit faire exploser une télévision, une radio, oh et mettez-y les camions et voitures bruyantes qui passaient.. Bon ok, ma sœur aussi j'allais la mettre dans la pile de chose à exploser.. Sans parler que j'ai faillit tout perdre.. Non là j'aurais ajouté l'ordinateur à la liste de choses à exterminer.. Bref.. Je n'ai rien fait sauter, faute d'explosifs.. Ça cours pas les rues les bombes, grenades ou bâtons de dynamites vous savez ?! Et c'est que je préfères les grands feux d'artifices donc l'essence et une allumette.. C'est moins palpitant.. n.n.. Je sais.. Je suis une psychopathe bonne à enfermer.. Mais c'est pas nouveau.. En attendant la psychopathe elle se contente d'écrire des fics et de demander des reviews à ses lecteurs. Alors, reviews ?!

Arrff.. Faudrait que j'apprenne à laisser de moins longue notes..

Bon merci au passage à Miles qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre.. xD.. Flemme aigu de ma part.. !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **euh.. bah flemme de les écrire…

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** . .. Je sais.. Je sais.. Je suis en retard.. Mais j'ai de très bonnes raisons !! Un frère qui débarque et qui monopolise l'ordinateur, la St-jean à fêter ( bahh oui la fête des québécois !! ) et bon tout un tas de petits truc qui font que j'ai pas pu écrire.. Mais bon, ce chapitre pourra vous intéresser je crois..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 4**

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu de fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Le brun avait dangereusement haussé la voix et s'était brusquement levé balayant au passage la table qui les séparait lui et son amant.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens plus je te dis !

- Tu disparais pendant plus d'une semaine sans donner aucune nouvelle ni raison et lorsque tu reviens tu n'es même pas capable de dire ce que tu foutais ?!

- En quoi ça concerne la police ça ?

- Mais Kyo ! Tu es notre principal suspect ! Si ça se trouve.. Si ça se trouve ils vont te mettre en prison !!

Kaoru le regarda désespérément cherchant à savoir à travers son visage une once de sincérité.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas me mettre en taule juste parce que je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier !!

- On a trouvé du sperme dans le corps d'Aoi. De ton sperme Kyo.

- Ah…

- Donc tu étais avec lui hier matin.. ?!

- Probablement alors…

- Kyo, aides-moi un peu !! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oui, oui je comprend mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi ? J'y étais, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais là, mais je te jure Kao, crois moi, je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Comment je pourrais te croire ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce que tu as fait !

- Mais j'étais.. Il faut que tu me croies Kao, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué.

- Je voudrais te croire Kyo.

- Alors fais-le !

- Je ne sais pas…

Le son de la porte résonna dans la pièce ainsi que des bruits de pas. Le brun sentit une main sur son épaule le traîner hors de la salle. Il se laissa faire. La confusion l'avait de nouveau gagné. Il était impossible que ça soit Kyo. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne cherchait qu'à le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne lui avait jamais mentit. Pas dans ses paroles du moins. Kaoru se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, non, pas lui. C'était impossible. Pas Kyo. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Non, ça n'était pas lui, pas lui.

Il tentait de se convaincre, lui cherchait un alibi, quelque chose pouvant l'innocenter. Ça ne pouvait être lui, non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Kaoru sentit deux bras l'enlacer, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Toshiya.

- Rentres chez toi, laisses-moi faire le reste.

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi.

- Alors va chez Die. Ça ne le dérangera pas. Il te l'a dit non ?

- Totchi…

- Oui ?

- Ça ne peut pas être Kyo.

- Je l'espère.

Kaoru se défit de l'étreinte et partit. Toshiya se sentait désolé pour lui. Il avait jusqu'à lors toujours considéré Kyo comme un jeune enfant, arrogant et chiant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il l'estimait beaucoup malgré tout, mais il n'aimait pas comment il se jouait du brun. Kaoru ne méritait pas ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte. Il espérait qu'ils se trompent, mais pour l'instant Kyo restait leur principal suspect. Il soupira et entra dans la salle où le blond attendait toujours, puis il dit d'une voix dure et ferme ;

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier ?

- Je l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas...

- Mais tu dois bien te souvenir d'un truc !! Kyo allé merde réfléchit !!

- Désolé..

- Et hier soir, tu fuyais quoi ?

- Hi…er ?

- Reita t'a vu, il a dit que tu avais l'air nerveux. Tu partais des cartiers riches, c'est à peu près là que Yoshiki est mort. Étrange coïncidence non ?

Le blond sembla de plus en plus nerveux. Il émit un petit rire amer.

- Si tu veux savoir ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué.

- Alors ça ne te posera pas problème de me dire ce que tu y faisais.

- …

**XXXXX**

- Il a les yeux plus sombre..

- Comme ça ?

- Hm..

Ruki avait terminé le portrait robot de Zero sous la supervision d'Uruha.

- Il est.. Pareil..

- Alors je crois que nous avons terminé. Le reste, c'est la police qui s'en occupe.

- Merci.

Ruki lui fit un sourire puis sembla hésiter.

- J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer dans une situation différente mais je crois que nous n'y pouvons rien.. J'aimerais bien aller prendre un café avec vous, si ça vous dit bien sûr.

- Je suis désolé.. Je ne peux pas..

- Ça vous changera les idées..

- Je ne sais pas..

- Juste un café, sans arrières pensées..

Devant l'insistance du blond, Uruha ne pu qu'accepter.

- Très bien alors..

- Merci, pouvez-vous m'attendre dix minutes, le temps que je termine mon travail et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

Uruha acquiesça sous le sourire ravi de son vis-à-vis. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et attendit. Dix minutes plus tard le blond apparut devant lui.

- Désolé pour l'attente !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Uruha suivit Ruki jusqu'à sa voiture d'où il le fit monter.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui vous arrive…

- Hm.. Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Je vais vous emmener dans un café où il y a les meilleures pâtisseries au monde, vous verrez !

- Bien. Il serait peut-être le temps d'arrêter de se vouvoyer non ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au café vanté par le blond. Ruki sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière au châtain qui en fut quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils entrèrent dans la place et prirent une table au fond. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns vienne prendre leur commande. Uruha cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Hizumi et que Ruki venait régulièrement dans ce café. Avec l'ambiance chaleureuse que cet endroit dégageait, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi. L'homme revint un peu plus tard leur apportant chacun un café.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de gâteau ? Ils sont délicieux ici.

- Non.. Je ne peux pas tellement me le permettre et je n'ai pas faim.

- Même si c'est moi qui invite ?

- C'est gentil mais je vais me contenter d'un café.

Nouveau silence.

- Alors, tu travailles dans quel domaine ?

- Je suis mannequin.

- Je n'en suis pas surpris, avec votre beauté et ce corps si attirant cela n'est guère étonnant !

Uruha rougit face à cette remarque et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café.

- Tu es mignon

- Mer.. Merci…

Ruki sourit face à la réaction de l'aîné et déposa sa main sur celle du châtain lequel se figea un instant. Il se releva brusquement et déposa un peu d'argent sur la table pour payer sa consommation. Il balbutia ;

- Désolé.. Je.. Je dois y aller..

Puis il partit précipitamment laissant le jeune blond seul. Il ne partit pas tout de suite, et le regarda s'en aller de par la vitre qui lui donnait une vue de la rue.

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

- Hein ?

Ruki détourna son visage de la fenêtre pour voir qu'Hizumi l'avait rejoint.

- Ton ami, il n'a pas apprécié tes avances.

- Peut-être.

- C'est qui ?

- Uruha.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Je dirais deux heures.

- Et tu le laisses tomber si facilement ?

- Comment ça ?

- Connaissant tes manières, en deux heures, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'avoir son numéro de téléphone.

- Non, j'ai mieux.

Ruki laissa sa phrase en suspend provoquant un regard interrogateur de la part du brun. Il sourit.

- Il est mannequin, c'est celui de notre cher Gackt.

- Ah je vois…

**XXXXX**

Hyde se trouvait devant le cadavre de l'homme qui avait été martyrisé la veille. Il explorait le corps avec une telle fascination. Il retira l'estomac pour le déposer dans un petit bassin à coté du corps. Il avait été salement amoché avec cette explosion. Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer le cœur, et n'avait pu trouver qu'une partie des poumons, encore, ils étaient en pièces détachées. Il entendit la porte ouvrir mais ne leva pas les yeux de son travail. L'intrus se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur la table, à coté du cadavre et observa un instant Hyde qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

- Oulà, il n'est pas très bien celui-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Les flics me cherchent. Ils ne penseront jamais me trouver ici.

- Je ne veux pas d'emmerde Zero

- Je sais.

- Comment tu sais qu'ils te cherchent ?

- J'ai des contactes.

- Ils t'ont découvert ?

- Qui sait.

Hyde soupira et déposa son matériel pour enfin s'intéresser à son visiteur.

- Je te l'ai dit Zero, je ne veux pas d'emmerde.

- Je sais ce que je fais, tu peux me faire confiance.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et j'ai faillit me faire coffrer.

- Oui mais il ne s'est rien passé. Aller, cesse de t'inquiéter, je m'occupe de tout.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que quelqu'un ne te voit.

- Qui pourrait me voir ? Personne ne vient jamais ici.

- Certains policiers oui, ce serait dommage qu'ils viennent pendant que tu es là. Sors d'ici maintenant.

- Pfff !

Zero se leva et alla vers la sortie mais se retourna juste avant de passer la porte.

- Tu sais que de la drogue dans le cul ça augmente le plaisir sexuel ?

- Dégage !

Zero sortit de la pièce avec un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir encore…

Il soupira et se concentra sur l'estomac qu'il venait de retirer à son cadavre.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru arriva chez Die et remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra silencieusement et trouva le roux aux cuisines. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'approcha des fourneaux et vint regarder par-dessus l'épaule du cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut que j'expérimente de nouveaux plats pour le resto. Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

Kaoru soupira et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de lui.

- Tu vas en faire quoi de toute cette nourriture ?

- Ehh bien.. Tu n'as sûrement pas manger je me trompe ?

- …

- Bien alors tu me donneras ton avis !

Die lui donna une assiette remplie de boulettes de viande baignant dans une sauce brunâtre. Quelques morceaux de poulet y étaient présents ainsi qu'une pomme de terre ronde pelée. Le tout dégageait une odeur des plus agréable, malgré l'apparence peu ragoûtante que ça avait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du ragoût ! D'origine québécoise je crois.

- Tu vas les chercher loin tes recettes..

- Oh et encore, gardes toi de la place, j'ai aussi une lasagne à te faire goûter !

Kaoru sourit et Die se mit à table avec lui. Le brun osa une bouchée, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la substance atteignit ses papilles gustatives. Il regarda Die les yeux ronds.

- C'est.. C'est merveilleux !!

- Ah oui ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon !

- Alors fini ton assiette pendant que c'est chaud et je te ferai goûter autre chose de tout aussi exquis !

Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour terminer son assiette et regretta ne pas pouvoir en reprendre. Sa déception disparut rapidement lorsqu'il prit une bouché de la lasagne du roux.

- Tu cuisines comme un dieu !!

- C'est normal, je suis cuisinier !

- Il faudra que tu me donnes ta recette.

- Un bon cuistot ne donne jamais son secret, c'est comme si un magicien dévoilerait ses tours, il n'y aurait plus de magie !

Kaoru soupira de déception.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu en veux tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir !

L'aîné sourit et termina son repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout nettoyé, ils prirent place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et Die demanda ;

- Aller, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- C'est cette affaire de meurtre ?

Kaoru se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le coupable.

- Mais j'ai peur de le découvrir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que..

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…

- Toutes le preuves se tournent contre Kyo…

- Tu le crois coupable ?

Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre mais aucun son ne voulut se prononcer. Die se contenta d'approcher et de lui donner une étreinte réconfortante. Kaoru se laissa faire. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer aucun mot. Il ferma les yeux profitant de ce contact chaleureux. Il aimait sa présence. Il se sentait bien avec lui, dans ses bras, en toute amitié. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et le roux dû aller répondre mettant fin à cet accolade. Kaoru ne bougea pas.

- Désolé, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai du travail.

Le brun sursauta en entendant le voix de Die.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui.. De toute façon il fallait que j'aille voir Hyde…

- N'en fais pas trop.

- J'y songerai.

Die partit lançant un dernier sourire en direction de Kaoru. Il resta un moment sans bouger à regarder la porte qui s'était refermée sur le roux, un léger sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était beau cet homme. Il sortit de sa rêverie et se prépara pour aller rejoindre le médecin légiste. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans l'hôpital il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais ne vit pas l'homme en sortir, trop pris par ses pensées. Il fonça dans ce jeune homme qui tomba sur le sol sortant le brun de ses songes. Kaoru sursauta légèrement et tendit une main à l'homme au sol.

- Désolé.. Je ne vous avais pas vu !

L'homme prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva.

- Ce n'est pas grave..

- Vraiment désolé… C'est de ma faute..

- Je sais. Mais ça va il n'y a pas de mal..

Le brun baissa les yeux. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, et d'intimidant à la fois. Il lui fit un sourire, et dans ses yeux une lueur un rien psychopathe le rendait quelque peu effrayant.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Je.. Je suis policier.. et vous ?

- Criminel en fuite.

- Qu..

Le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit et il tourna le pas lentement tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Zero.

- Vous..

- Vous ne vous présentez pas ?

- K.. Kaoru…

- C'était un plaisir de vous voir mon cher Kaoru !

Il partit d'un pas nonchalant dans la direction opposée à celle de l'inspecteur. Le brun mit quelques instants avant de réagir.

- Attendez !!

Zero déposa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et remit son chapeau avant de disparaître derrière un mur et de continuer dans un long couloir. Kaoru couru pour le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparu. Il se rendit au bout du couloir mais il ne le trouva pas. Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre son cher médecin légiste.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle, il se figea. Hyde était accoté au mur les lèvres soudées à celles de Toshiya qui défaisait sa ceinture. Leur baiser avait l'air intense et sauvage, plein de désir. L'aîné caressait les cheveux du brun et son autre main dessinait les hanches de celui-ci.

- To.. Toshiya..

Il ne s'arrêta pas dans sa fougue et continua de caresser le torse de son aîné tout en enfilant une main dans son boxer provoquant un gémissement étouffé par le baiser. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

- Toshiya !!

Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix et il s'écarta aussitôt du médecin.

- Kaoru…

- Tu n'étais pas avec Kyo ?

- L… L'interrogatoire est fini depuis un moment déjà et j'ai décidé de venir voir Hyde pour..

- Pour te farcir le premier venu ?!

- Non ! Il..

- Il profite de toi !! Tu es seul et fragile et lui il veut profiter de ce fait pour t'avoir !

- Ce n'est pas ça !!

- Totchi tu ferais mieux de partir je crois..

- Mais Hyde..

- Vas, tu as du travail et moi aussi.

Le médecin referma son pantalon et fit signe au plus jeune de partir, ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur. Kaoru bouillonnait. Comment osait-il profiter ainsi de son équipier ? Il s'approcha lentement du brun, serrant les poings.

- Mais tu fous quoi Hyde ? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?

- Je ne lui fais rien. C'est lui qui est venu me voir.

Kaoru s'avança encore et lui envoya son poing au visage propulsant l'homme contre la table où reposait le cadavre non recouvert de Yoshiki. Il sourit tout en portant sa main sur sa lèvre en sang.

- Tu as une bonne droite.

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Je n'oserais pas.

Il le prit par le collet et le plaqua au mur tout en le relevant.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Écoutes, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Kaoru le lâcha, tout en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

- Combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Ça fait un moment déjà.

Il esquissa un sourire ce qui lui valut un poing dans le ventre. Il se releva au bout de quelques secondes et s'avança de manière féline vers l'inspecteur.

- Tu sais, je crois que Shinya le savait. Il avait peut-être trop peur de le perdre en lui en parlant. Tu dois bien comprendre, toi qui fais de même.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher encore de Toshiya.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Hyde défia le brun de son regard arrogant.

- Je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'en approcher.

L'aîné s'esclaffa à cette réplique et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kaoru. Il lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Pris d'une rage soudaine il l'envoya violement contre le mur et lui arracha son chandail tout en lui mordant le cou arrachant une plainte de douleur à celui-ci. Il prit le membre du plus vieux à travers son pantalon et y fit une pression qui semblait douloureuse.

- Alors, tu aimes ça hein ?

Sa seule réponse fut un gémissement de douleur. Il serra encore un peu plus sa poigne.

- Aller, dis-le ! Tu aimes ça hein ? Dis-le !

- A.. Arrêtes..

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es arrêté toi avec Toshiya alors qu'il était avec Shinya ? Ce que tu voulais c'était l'avoir pour toi seul hein ? En fait ça t'arrange qu'il soit mort.

La pression sur son membre se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Hyde tenta de se défaire du brun, mais il fut violement projeté au sol. Kaoru se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'assaillir de poing au visage. Un léger sourire arquait ses lèvres et il cessa ses coups pour lui dégrafer son pantalon et lui retirer violement le reste de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Ça suffit Kaoru.. Arrêtes..

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix froide, sans émotions, peut-être un rien d'amusement. Hyde comprit qu'il était dangereux, mais c'était peut-être trop tard…

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… C'est de ta faute… Shinya… Aoi… Yoshiki… Ce sera qui les prochains ?

- C.. Comment je pourrais le savoir ?!

- C'est de ta faute !! Je sais, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu crèves dans ta merde.

Il le regarda, méprisant chaque trait de son visage, lui crachant ces paroles au visage. Hyde le renversa et se releva rapidement mais Kaoru lui empoigna la jambe et le renversa sur le sol de nouveau.

- Tu n'oserais pas partir au moment le plus intéressant, non ?

- Lâches moi.

- Non.

Il le fit prisonnier de son corps et se délecta de ses lèvres qu'il prit de force. Sa langue vint rejoindre celle de l'aîné mais celui-ci le mordit violement rebutant Kaoru dans son élan. Il empoigna les poignets de l'homme et son autre main vint rejoindre sa gorge.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Son ton menaçant faisait comprendre clairement au médecin qu'il avait intérêt à l'obéir. Kaoru lui vola un autre baiser tout en lui mordant la lèvre déjà ensanglantée. Il tenta de le repousser, mais le brun le maintenait en place. Il se débattait, ses mains se défirent de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, il réussit donc à se redresser, mais ce fut un Kaoru au bord de la démence qui vint l'empoigner par les épaules et le secouer durement contre le plancher froid et dure. Il lui semblait qu'il perdait du sang. Sa tête, il avait tellement mal à la tête. Kaoru joignit son rire à cette tyrannie et le retourna durement, le faisant mettre à quatre pattes. Il sortit rapidement son membre gonflé d'excitation et l'empala sans préparation. Hyde hurla de douleur. Les va-et-vient du plus grand se faisaient brutaux, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur du plus vieux. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais il ne leur permettait pas de s'y échapper. Kaoru de faisait plus violent encore, et enfonça ses ongles sur les hanches du plus petit afin d'approfondir sa pénétration. Le souffle de Hyde était haletant, il retenait ses sanglots, il avait peur, il avait mal. Il tentait de retenir ses râles de douleur sans pour autant réussir.

- Aller, prends y plaisir, je suis sûr que tu aimes ça. C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début.

Il s'esclaffa et en un dernier coup de rein il se vida à l'intérieur du médecin qui se crispa encore plus. Il se retira quelques instants plus tard et se rhabilla rapidement.

- Alors, tu as aimé ?

- Vas te faire foutre Kaoru…

Un léger rire de dégoût sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu mériterais que je te tue. Mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine, et j'ai encore besoin de tes services.

Son sourire s'était effacé, qu'un regard dédaigneux, puis il prit la direction de la sortie. Hyde reposa sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était de sa faute hein ? Qui sait, c'était peut-être vrai… Il tenta de se redresser mais une douleur sourde se faisait lourdement sentir, il resta donc étendu sur le sol, tendant l'oreille. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte se fermer. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de son assaillant. Aussitôt il se recula.

- Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient marquées d'un rictus peu rassurant.

- Finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

Les yeux de Hyde s'agrandirent et son agresseur vint sortir un couteau qu'il avait habilement caché jusqu'à lors, et coupa la main du plus vieux. Il Hurla. Son cri résonna dans la pièce. Peut-être même en dehors, mais personne ne l'entendit. Personne ne l'entendait jamais.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru sortit de l'hôpital, laissant échapper un rire de contentement alors qu'il se rendait à sa voiture.

**XXXXX**

xD C'est moi ou tout le monde à un rien de psychopathe dans cette fic ?! Bref.. Il est un peu bizarre ce chapitre.. Et je crois que ça vous aura plus mêlé que d'autre chose.. xD.. Mais patience, le temps viendra où tout sera clair. Bon en attendant, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de notre tueur, alors des suggestions ??


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **Euh.. bah flemme des écrire…

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** J'avais pensé vous mettre un chapitre à l'avance vu que le dernier était en retard.. Mais, comme je me connais, ce sera pas le seul qui sera en retard, alors je vais me faire quelques chapitres d'avance, comme ça vous aurez votre chapitre toutes les semaines ! Et si vous avez de la chance j'écrirai peut-être assez pour en poster deux dans une semaine xD Mais là je garanti pas !!

**Note 2 ****; **xD apparition de Gackt !! xD il a un accent de merde en anglais, et en français.. Bah il faut vraiment abuser les accents pour son passage !! xD Vous verrez, c'est plus drôle !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5**

Il faisait noir. Très noir. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Toshiya et lui avaient décidé de faire les funérailles de leurs défunts le même jour. C'était le lendemain. Il allait voir le corps de son homme reposant dans un cercueil. Un corps remodelé et tout à fait artificiel. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il avait été totalement broyé et s'était toujours opposé à se faire incinérer.

Il s'était promené dans la ville. Il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'en avait toujours pas envie. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient présents. Mais il devait y aller. Il devait aller se reposer, c'est ce que Gackt lui avait dit. Il lui avait aussi dit que la compagnie du petit blond ne lui aurait pas fait de tord. Mais Uruha ne pouvait le supporter. Pas maintenant du moins. Après être parti du café il avait appelé son photographe. C'était en quelque sorte son confident. Il l'avait prévenu que s'il arrivait avec des cernes à sa séance photo il allait entendre de ses nouvelles. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir. L'air était frais. La nuit était belle. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'un tueur courait les rues. Il sourit. N'importe qui en le voyant pourraient se dire qu'il est fou de se promener aussi tard dans les rues avec ce psychopathe qui se promène. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Comment en avoir peur ?

Il continua sa marche, absorbé par ses pensées. Une voiture noire s'arrêta à coté de lui. Uruha s'arrêta un instant afin de regarder le véhicule aux vitres teintées. La fenêtre s'ouvrit.

- Ça n'est pas très prudent de te promener seul à une heure pareille.

Il sourit.

- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, et je crois que je me suis un peu perdu..

- Tu montes ? Je vais te porter chez toi.

Le châtain acquiesça et prit place du coté passager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard ? demanda le châtain.

- Rien de bien important.

Le silence prit place dans la voiture. Uruha fixait le paysage, sans pour autant le regarder. Il voyait les bâtiments défiler sans réellement les voir. La voiture s'arrêta. Il était arrivé. Il baissa les yeux et dit avec un sourire triste ;

- C'est demain.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu viendras ?

Kaoru sourit.

- Je viendrai.

Uruha le remercia silencieusement et sortit de la voiture.

- Uruha

Il se retourna pour faire face au brun.

- Bonne nuit.

Il sourit, et referma la portière. Kaoru ne redémarra que lorsqu'il fut entré, et se rendit chez Die, espérant y trouver Kyo.

Uruha s'était accoté contre la porte d'entrée. Les larmes coulaient.

- Aoi.. Qu'est qu'il m'a pris.. Je suis désolé.. C'est.. C'est ma faute.. Si j'avais su.. Si j'avais su j'aurais empêcher tout ça.. J'aurais dû voir venir.. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Sa voix fut étranglée par un sanglot. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. L'endroit semblait si vide. Il avait si mal. Il voulait que ce sentiment cesse. Il devait le faire partir.

**XXXXX**

L'endroit n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la cuisine. Quelqu'un faisait à manger. Lui aussi il avait faim. Faim de sang, de chair. Il approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il détaillait le corps du blond. Il était plutôt bel homme. Il s'avança encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lui saisit le bras et le tordit, puis le prit par les cheveux afin de plaquer son visage sur les ronds de poêle chauds. Reita cria de surprise et de douleur.

_**Cri, cri petit être que tu es, laisses-moi entendre cette douce mélodie. Encore, un autre. Pourquoi suis-je si avide de ces hurlement ? C'est si beau. Je ne comprends pas. Mais j'aime tellement ça. Cette sensation que ça me donne, ce désir, cette joie qui m'envahie chaque fois. Peut-on appeler ça une drogue ? **_

Son visage se déformait peu à peu sous la chaleur et ses cris devenaient plus puissants. Une odeur de charcuterie émanait dans l'air. Il pouvait voir la peau et la chair cuire sous ce traitement. Le blond se débattait, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'agiter ses membres souhaitant que son assaillant perde prise. Ce qui ne fut pas. Il releva la tête du plus jeune et l'enfonça dans un chaudron rempli d'eau bouillante. Ses yeux brûlaient, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il se débattait encore pour sortir sa tête hors de l'eau, tant qu'il en reversa le contenu qui se répandait sur le sol brûlant au passage ses pieds et ses jambes. L'homme resserra sa prise et attacha les mains de sa victime derrière son dos à l'aide d'une serviette qui traînait.

_**Tu peux bien te débattre mon ange, rien ne fera tu le sais. Je vais te faire rôtir, qu'en dis-tu ? Il aime beaucoup les plats de ce cuisinier. Moi aussi je vais lui faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, et dans la mienne. Il doit comprendre. Il doit savoir ce que ça fait. Il est comme moi, je ne dois que l'aider un peu.. Juste un tout petit peu…**_

Son visage était en sang. On pouvait voir à certains endroits la chair rongée jusqu'à l'os. Il était vif, il avait du mal à le maintenir en place. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il tenta un coup de pied que son assaillant prit de plein fouet et alla se cogner contre le comptoir. Reita couru jusqu'à la porte.

_**Fuir ? Tu veux fuir ? Mais n'est-ce pas lâche de ta part petit insouciant ?! Je t'offre la libération et tu ne peux me remercier convenablement ? Quel culot, de penser pouvoir m'échapper. On ne m'échappe pas si facilement. D'autant plus que je dois te cuisiner petit poussin. Pour lui, je dois le faire. Seulement pour lui…**_

Il lui empoigna le bras et le fit foncer dans le mur qu'il percuta de plein fouet, tombant sur le sol sous la violence du coup. L'homme lui saisit les pieds et le traîna à la cuisine pendant son moment d'inactivité. Il prit un couteau et souleva un ongle afin de le retirer entièrement sous les plaintes du policier. Il retira ainsi les ongles de ses mains et ses pieds pendant que le blond se débattait encore. Il lui retira ses vêtements à l'aide de son couteau et commença à retirer la peau de celui-ci qui bougeait un peu trop au goût du tueur, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_**Comment oses-tu ? N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Tes efforts sont vains, tu ne fais que ralentir le moment de ta mort, mais agrandir la douleur qui se fera plus féroce encore. Ne crois pas t'en sortir, ne l'espères même pas. Tu es désormais à moi comme tous les autres qui y sont passés. C'est exaspérant, cette façon de bouger. Il n'a pas peur, comment est-ce possible ? Tout le monde a peur de la mort, tout le monde, sauf moi, parce que je suis la mort. **_

Il se releva et plaqua son pied dans la gorge du cadet pendant qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs. Il devait le calmer, où il n'en viendrait pas à bout. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches infructueuses, il trouva un rouleau à pâte qu'il prit sans grande hésitation.

_**Je vais te débiter de façon à ce que personne ne puisse reconnaître ta sale gueule. Je t'abattrai comme un chien jusqu'à t'en broyer les os. Comment peux-tu tant vouloir vivre ? Pourquoi tant te battre pour une vie aussi pitoyable ? Je vais te faire ravaler cette envie, tu me supplieras pour que je te tue. Ils le font tous. **_

Il commença à marteler le corps du blond de son rouleau laissant entendre un son qui lui redonnait de la vigueur. Les plaintes du plus petit se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et lentement il se recroquevilla sur lui-même espérant mettre fin à ce martyr. Voyant qu'il avait cessé tout mouvement, l'aîné l'empoigna par la mâchoire et le fixa dans les yeux. Il le reconnu. Il n'en fut pas surpris, moins que les autres. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet homme pouvait être capable de tels actes. Il le savait violent certes, mais pas à ce point. Son tortionnaire sourit. Reita ne lui répondit que par un regard dédaigneux et lui cracha au visage. Pris d'une colère subite, il recommença ses coups de butoir sur le corps meurtrit du policier.

_**Insolent.. Je vais le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus laisser aucun cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Je broierai sa chair à lui en faire tordre de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans son propre sang. N'en a-t-il toujours pas eu assez ? Je lui arracherai ses membres un par un pour le voir souffrir, pour savourer ma victoire. **_

Les coups semblèrent arriver de partout, la douleur était plus qu'intense, il ne pouvait bouger ses bras qui étaient toujours attachés mais rampait lentement vers la sortie recevant toujours ces coups toujours plus douloureux les uns que les autres. L'homme se rendit compte de la direction qu'il prenait et vint lui bloquer le chemin sans jamais cesser ses coups. Reita utilisait le peu de force qui lui restait pour hurler, crier à l'aide, et se rouler vers la porte arrière qui menait vers le balcon.

Son corps était douloureux, et le sang s'y échappait de plus en plus. Puis il entendit des coups à la porte. Il se figea. On l'avait entendu ?

- Reita ? Ça va ?

Le blond reconnu aussitôt la voix de son ami. Des nouveaux coups résonnèrent. Reita ne bougeait plus, presque inconscient, mais il réussit à articuler tout de même ;

- Ru..ki.. RUKI !! AI..AIDES-MOI… Ruki..

Le dit Ruki tenta de défoncer la porte afin d'aider son ami. L'aîné frappa le blond au visage et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- Tu ne me dénonceras pas, ou je tue tous tes proches et je reviendrai pour te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'auras souffert. Si tu parles, je le saurai, crois-moi.

Sous les menaces du plus vieux il ne put qu'acquiescer légèrement pendant que son bourreau prenait la fuite par le balcon. Ruki réussi enfin à défoncer la porte et se précipita vers la cuisine où gisait le corps de son ami. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état de celui-ci, mais ses yeux se laissèrent emportés vers le balcon où il vit une ombre y disparaître. Il couru afin de rattraper l'intrus mais ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il arriva sur place, il avait déjà disparu. Le blond jura intérieurement et retourna voir son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps, transperçant ses os jusqu'à la moelle. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami apparaître devant lui un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il se permit le repos. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les cris de son ami.

- Reita… Reita.. REITAAAA !!

**XXXXX**

Kaoru et Toshiya marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et s'arrêtèrent devant la réception où ils demandèrent le numéro de chambre du blond. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent, ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre et y entrèrent sans cogner. Toshiya écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme dans le lit. Il était presque totalement recouvert de bandage. Ruki était à ses cotés. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il les avait appelés. Le plus grand se précipita vers le blessé qui sourit en le voyant. Il leva lourdement sa main recouverte de pansements et caressa le visage du brun.

- Totchi.. Désolé… Je crois que je ne pourrai pas venir… aux funérailles…

- Ne sois pas idiot.. Je préfère ça.. que de devoir aller aux tiennes..

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais ne s'y échappèrent pas. Le blond tentait de le réconforter d'un sourire. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, mais il était tellement content, de le voir vivant. C'était le seul, qui avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de ce tueur. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Il en aurait eu l'occasion. De lui trancher la gorge, de mettre fin à ses jours avant que Ruki ne passe le pas de la porte. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

- Reita, que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Ce ne fut qu'un long silence qui répondit à l'inspecteur qui s'était avancé près du blond.

- Reita…

- Je.. Je ne me souviens de rien…

- Tu dois parler, tu es le seul qui ait survécu parmi toutes ses victimes, tu es le seul qui peux nous aider.

- Je sais.. Je ne me souviens plus… de ce qui s'est passé…

- Il faut que tu le dises.

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu peux te souvenir…

Toshiya se releva et s'avança vers Kaoru furieusement.

- Il ne se souvient plus qu'il a dit ! Laisses-le tranquille !! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez enduré pour le moment ? Si.. S'il dit qu'il ne s'en souvient pas c'est que c'est la vérité ! S'il sait quelque chose.. Il nous le dira, pas vrai hein Reita ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Tu vois ?

- Désolé..

Un nouveau silence régna dans la pièce.

- Sinon.. Comment tu te sens ?

- Avec les calmants qu'ils m'ont administré je ne sens presque plus la douleur.

- Et.. Tu t'en remettras ? Je veux dire…

- Non ça va. J'ai été chanceux qu'ils ont dit. Un peu plus et je restais paralysé, mais je ne devrais pas avoir trop de séquelles.

- C'est bien, je suis content.

Reita prit la main du brun et la serra doucement. Ruki se leva et annonça ;

- Je vais me chercher du café, quelqu'un en veut ?

- Je viens avec toi, je t'en ramène un Totchi ?

Il acquiesça et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Les larmes du brun roulèrent le long de ses joues et il serra la main du blond qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Il fait beau dehors.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Reita

Le blond posa son regard suppliant sur le brun.

- Tu le sais non ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Tu dois me dire..

- Je ne m'en-

- souviens plus je sais.. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? On pourrait te protéger.

- Je ne m'en.. souviens… plus…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ruki et Kaoru qui revenaient de leur escapade, rapportant un verre de café pour Toshiya. Reita se crispa légèrement de peur de devoir continuer cette conversation, mais le brun le compris et le rassura d'un sourire.

- Il faudra te mettre sous surveillance.

Reita leva les yeux vers Kaoru.

- On ne peut pas te laisser seul après t'être fait agresser de la sorte.

- Je.. Je crois que ça va aller. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais me défendre.

- Ah oui on voit ça.

- Il.. Il m'a prit par surprise.

- Comment il est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, par la porte sûrement. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir verrouillée.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé elle était fermée à clé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Reita justement ?

- T'es en train de m'accuser là..

- Ce n'est pas lui. S'il n'était pas arrivé je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Ruki sourit et se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- J'allais le voir parce que j'avais fait une rencontre plutôt intéressante. Un homme. Cet homme m'hypnotisait.. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Un quelque chose de spécial… Je voulais seulement lui en parler.

- Et celui qui t'a fait ça,

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Le brun soupira et un jeune homme brun habillé d'une longue blouse blanche entra dans la chambre.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Il arqua un léger sourire en coin et lui donna quelques comprimés accompagnés d'un verre d'eau.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

Le blond avala le tout en le remerciant silencieusement.

- T'as vraiment eu de la chance que cet idiot te trouve à temps.

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot ?!

Le médecin émit un léger rire avant de continuer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici deux semaine.

- Mais vous avez vu toutes ses blessures ? En deux semaines il n'a pas le temps de guérir complètement !

- Oui, mais son corps se régénère de façon impressionnante. Le connaissant, d'ici deux semaines il sera sur pied.

Le blond se redressa difficilement dans son lit et dit ;

- Tatsurou est mon médecin depuis longtemps, et je crois qu'il n'a jamais vu aussi souvent un patient !

- Cet idiot fait toujours n'importe quoi, ça m'étonne qu'il soit toujours en un seul morceau…

- J'ai de la chance, c'est tout.

- Dit plutôt que tu as un bon médecin. Mas je dois avoué que cette fois tu as fait fort.. Bon, maintenant tu dois te reposer, ordre du médecin, foutez le camp !

Les trois amis saluèrent le blond et sortirent de la chambre.

**XXXXX**

- It's so beautifuuul !!

Gackt s'exclamait à chaque pose que prenait le châtain.

- Oui, parfait !! Ce visage si triste ! Cette mélancolie qui émane de cette expression. It's PER-FECT !!

Les flash de l'appareil fusaient à une vitesse spectaculaire emprisonnant chaque geste du mannequin dans cette petite boîte à image.

- Tu es génial mon petit Ruwa !! Maintenant vas te changer, on en fait une dernière série !

Uruha s'exécuta rapidement afin d'en finir au plus vite. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et quelques maquilleuses vinrent retoucher son maquillage pourtant déjà impeccable. Une fois prêt, il alla rejoindre le photographe. Celui-ci était en train de jouer avec l'éclairage et cela risquait de prendre un moment puisque tout devait être parfait. Uruha se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et se perdit dans ses pensées sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

- Ohh Freeze !!

Le châtain sursauta légèrement lorsque le flash de l'appareil parvint à ses pupilles. Gackt se trouvait devant lui, l'appareil en main, et son éternel sourire dessiné sur son visage. Devant l'expression ahurie de son mannequin il ne pu que s'extasier davantage et enchaîner photo sur photo tout en s'enthousiasmant.

- Wonderful !! JO-LI !! Extraordinaire !! C'est.. c'est… Kami-Sama !!

Le châtain poussa un soupir de lassitude pendant qu'il se faisait entraîner vers un décor sombre qui n'inspirait rien joyeux.

- Merveilleux !! Maintenant mon petit Ruwa-Chan je veux avoir affaire à un criminel, un sadique !! Montres-moi une expression psychopathe !!

Comme toujours, il s'exécuta sans mot dire, laissant encore son photographe s'exclamer en le voyant.

- Intense.. Ce regard, c'est tout simplement intense, encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais !! Ça semble même naturel !!

Et il continuait encore et encore à réciter ses paroles sans importance. La séance photo prit fin peu après et Uruha partit se changer de manière lasse. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se prépara à partir mais son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Il s'avança et vit Zero qui semblait échanger quelque chose avec un autre homme. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux foncés. Une allure défoncée. Un dealer. Il se souvenait même l'avoir déjà vu. C'était un des clients d'Aoi. Sugizo, c'était son nom. Lui non plus n'avait pas été tendre avec son brun. Il soupira de nouveau et huma l'odeur fraîche du vent qui venait se frotter contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne penser à rien. Mais Aoi restait dans son esprit, il y était toujours. Gackt apparu à coté de lui. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il n'y avait que le photographe pour être aussi bruyant.

- Ruwa ! Triste ? Ohh désespoir ? Non ne soit pas si désespéré ! Nous sommes là, ne nous laisses pas !! Ne pense pas ainsi à la mort !! Tu es trop jeune encore et trop beau !!

Il prit la main du mannequin et s'agenouilla de manière dramatique.

- Ne me laisses pas Ruwa-Chan !! Sans toi je ne serais qu'un pouilleux, ne laisses pas ton esprit se torturer ainsi et jouer avec les fils de la vie !! Noooonn !! Je sais ce que tu penses…

Il se remit debout et posa le revers de la main sur son front tout en s'exclamant ;

- Mais ma vie n'en vaut plus la peine maintenant !! Je n'ai plus de raison d'exister, laisses-moi mourir ohh cher ami !!

Le châtain qui regardait Gackt faire son cinéma, éclata de rire. Le brun s'arrêta dans ses grands gestes et le regarda d'une manière qui démontrait son incompréhension, et qui lui donnait un air idiot. Devant cette expression Uruha ne put que rire davantage, et se plia en deux se tenant les côtes et s'adossant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il dit au brun ;

- Tu n'aurais pas dû être photographe, mais professeur d'art dramatique !!

Gackt sourit calmement.

- Peut-être. Mais si je l'aurais été je n'aurais pas pu te rencontrer.

Le silence pesa un instant sans pour autant les rendre mal à l'aise.

- Je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, je vais marcher, ça me fera du bien.

- Ne te fais pas trop mal Ruwa, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu le sais.

Il acquiesça comme pour se convaincre lui-même et partit en lui lançant un sourire.

- Je serai là.

Il ne répondit pas, et ne fit aucun geste démontrant qu'il avait entendu. Mais le photographe savait qu'il avait compris.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Ruki adossé contre sa voiture. Il l'attendait. Il lui sourit de pleines dents en le voyant, mais le châtain fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et passa son chemin. Ruki le rattrapa et vint marcher à ses cotés, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser pour hier. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Si tu veux, laisses-moi me reprendre en acceptant une invitation à manger.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Moi je suis bien intéressé à te connaître.

- Fiches le camp.

- Je ne peux pas.

Uruha s'arrêta et le regarda enfin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec toi.

Il se remit à marcher.

- Jamais.

- Un déjeuner, seulement. Après si tu décides que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir alors je te laisserai.

- Un déjeuner. Et après tu me fous la paix ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux oui.

Uruha soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord. Mais ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous, alors retires-toi ça de la tête.

- Parfait ! Tu es libre, là, maintenant ?

- Non.

- Demain ?

Le châtain expira bruyamment démontrant son énervement.

- Oui, demain, si tu peux me foutre la paix.

- Alors je serai chez toi vers 11 heure.

- Merveilleux… Maintenant vas-t-en.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non.

- Mais c'est encore loin chez toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir, il en avait déjà assez de ce petit blond. Il accéléra le pas afin de le distancer, mais celui-ci le suivait toujours de près. Il dit d'un ton agacé ;

- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à chez toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte pour me rendre chez moi merci.

- Mais avec ce tueur qui cours je m'en voudrais de te laisser rentrer seul, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

- Ça va j'ai dit, je peux me débrouiller !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le châtain laissa tomber l'idée de l'en dissuader, de toute façon il n'arriverait à rien. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement du mannequin. Uruha se dirigea en hâte vers la porte pour enfin se débarrasser de ce pot de colle au sourire indécrochable.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Non.

Il entra et ferma la porte au nez du blond. Il sourit amusé et cria pour être sûr de se faire entendre ;

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si je rentre seul ?

- T'avais qu'à pas me suivre.

- C'est qu'il fait froid dehors.

- Pas mon problème.

- Et si je tombais malade par ta faute ? Ou si je me faisais attaquer ?

Ruki attendait derrière la porte. Il eut un moment de silence, puis Uruha lui ouvrit la porte. Il sourit de pleine dent et entra sous le regard noir du châtain qui ferma derrière lui. Il s'avança un peu pour observer les lieux et se retourna vers l'homme agacé par le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Tu m'offres un café ?!

**XXXXX**

Gackt s'approcha du cercueil et en même temps que de son mannequin qui n'en menait pas large.

- Tu es venu.

- Je te l'avais dit non ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr.. Après tout tu n'aimais pas tellement Aoi.

- C'est pour toi que je suis venu, je m'inquiète mon petit Ruwa !

Il tenta de lui sourire mais ne réussit pas. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et le brun le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Ça va aller Ruwa-chan, ça va passer avec le temps.

- Mais.. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas l'oublier..

- Je sais. Mais si tu t'accroches encore ça ne servira à rien.

Uruha ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il avait raison de toute façon.

Il était près de 18 heure lorsque Die et Kaoru arrivèrent au salon funéraire. Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens. Kaoru aperçu Toshiya qui se faisait serrer la main par un homme. Il s'approcha du brun qui était au bord des larmes.

- Tu t'en sors ?

Il hocha la tête doucement tentant de se convaincre lui-même que ça allait. Mais ça n'allait pas. Kaoru le savait. Il le prit dans ses bras et le brun laissa aller sa tristesse. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Il s'était presque convaincu que tout irait bien. Mais en voyant le cercueil, et Shinya à l'intérieur, ça lui avait fait un choc. Comme s'il découvrirait pour la première fois qu'il était réellement mort. Que plus jamais il ne le toucherait comme avant, plus jamais il ne lui murmurerait ces paroles dans le creux de l'oreille. Il ne pourrait plus le serrer dans ses bras, le sentir se blottir contre lui. Il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il a été idiot de le tromper ainsi, lui qui avait tellement confiance. Il s'accrocha désespérément au brun en laissant ses sanglots et ses larmes libres. Ce matin là, il était avec Hyde. Il était rentré tôt dans la soirée pour finalement y trouver le cadavre de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait été sous le choc. Mais il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Comme s'il allait revenir. Mais les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

Au bout de 15 minutes ils se séparèrent. Toshiya essayait de prendre le dessus. Pleurer ne le fera pas revenir. Il remercia silencieusement Kaoru et d'autres gens venaient lui donner leur sympathie. L'aîné s'éloigna donc de son ami pour aller rejoindre le châtain non loin de là. Lui aussi était effondré. Peut-être plus que Toshiya en fait. Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui serrer la main en guise de sympathie. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans une atmosphère aussi lourde. Il y avait tout ces gens qui pleuraient. Pourquoi ils pleuraient ? C'était pour eux. Aoi et Shinya. Ceux qui sont mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Il a vu le blond mourir. Il avait vu comment il s'était fait tué. Une mort cruelle et douloureuse. Le pire était de ne pouvoir empêcher que cela se produise. De devoir observer sans jamais pouvoir interférer. Lui aussi il avait mal. Il avait aimé longtemps Shinya. Il en avait été fou amoureux. Leur histoire avait duré cinq ans. Le blond l'avait finalement laissé pour trois semaines plus tard, arrivé pendu au cou d'un Toshiya. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié sur le coup, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Maintenant il avait Kyo, du moins s'il voulait encore de lui… Il resta un moment pour réconforter Uruha, mais bien vite Die vint le chercher voyant que lui non plus n'allait pas très bien.

- Tu viens ? Tu as besoin d'un remontant.. Et moi aussi.

Kaoru acquiesça et salua Toshiya et Uruha avant de partir en compagnie du roux. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmènerait, mais cela lui importait peu. Il se sentait mal de partir aussi vite, mais il ne supportait pas cette ambiance. Il entra dans la voiture du roux, et roulèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar. Il ne remarqua même pas le nom de l'endroit. Die le traîna à l'extérieur de la voiture.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'oublier, mais tu en as besoin autant que moi, sinon plus, alors allons boire un bon coup !

Kaoru lui sourit et ils entrèrent, ayant la ferme intention de n'en sortir que lorsqu'ils ne tiendraient plus sur pied. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y avait déjà une foule de monde et beaucoup étaient foulés sur la piste de danse où les corps s'entre choquaient et se mouvaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Les deux hommes vinrent s'asseoir au bar et commandèrent chacun un verre de whisky. Kaoru laissa balader son regard sur la piste de danse. Il regarda, sans s'y intéresser davantage. Die le regardait. Il parlait. La musique était forte. Trop forte, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le roux finit son verre cul sec, et en commanda deux autre pour lui et le brun et s'éloignèrent dans un coin où la musique était moins envahissante.

Le reste de la soirée avait été bien arrosée. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque les deux hommes sortirent du bar. Le roux ne tenait véritablement pas l'alcool. Il était complètement saoul et peinait à enligner deux pas. Ce fut Kaoru qui dû le traîner jusqu'au taxi qu'il avait appelé plus tôt. Ils reviendraient chercher la voiture plus tard.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, le brun paya le chauffeur en le remerciant avant de sortir le roux qui s'était endormi durant le trajet. Kaoru n'avait pu qu'admirer son visage d'ange, hypnotisé par le roux. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'appartement du cadet. Une fois rentrés, Kaoru alla déposer Die dans son lit d'une façon plus ou moins maladroite, le faisant tomber sur le roux qui émit une légère plainte.

- Désolé

- …Hmm.. Pas grave…

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres. Le roux fit basculer Kaoru sur le dos et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Le brun se laissa faire et commença à caresser les hanches du plus jeune. Leur langue vinrent s'entremêlées commençant une danse maladroite mais pleine d'envie. Kaoru le retourna et se mit à califourchon sur le roux qui avait glissé ses mains sous son chandail afin de découvrir les douces formes de son aîné. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas, ou quelques secondes à peine.

Le brun fit disparaître le chandail du roux et descendit une main vers le pantalon de celui-ci pour y jouer sur une érection emprisonnée par le bout de tissu. Die étouffa un gémissement et retira à son tour le chandail de l'aîné. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le brun vint passer sa langue sur les lèvres dévastatrices de son ami. Il se mouvait contre lui, frottant leur érection emprisonnée l'une contre l'autre éveillant davantage leurs envies. Die quitta le reste de ses vêtements pour dévoiler à son ami un désir plus que présent. Kaoru glissa ses lèvres le long de la carotide du plus jeune et continua son parcours en venant titiller les boutons de chair de celui-ci, provoquant un léger gémissement. Il continua son parcours jusqu'au nombril d'où il mordillait doucement la peau frêle de l'homme. Ses mains glissaient sur ses cuisses envoûtantes et allèrent vers l'intérieur en remontant sans jamais toucher le membre dressé du roux. Sa langue fit ensuite une descente vers bas-ventre et se retrouva face à l'érection impressionnante du cadet qui laissait aller ses mains dans la chevelure du brun. Kaoru laissa glisser sa langue le long de sa verge et joua de sa langue avec le gland du roux qui l'implorait en une plainte d'arrêter cette douce torture. Kaoru répondit en prenant le membre du roux en bouche et en commençant de longs et lents va-et-vient arrachant un soupir d'aise au cadet qui en voulait davantage. Mais le brun délaissa le membre gonflé à son maximum pour y passer sa langue sur son intimité. Il retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtements pour frotter son membre dressé contre l'intimité du roux qui se cambra légèrement. Kaoru prit possession de ses lèvres et Die s'agitait sous le membre de son ami. La chaleur était intense et un désir pressant se faisait entendre, aidé par les soins de l'alcool. Le roux s'empala lui-même sur l'éveil dur de l'aîné en se crispant quelque peu sous la douleur. Kaoru lui fit oublier de par de douces caresses et en un baiser enflammé. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Le roux passa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun afin d'approfondir la pénétration. Devant les puissants mais précis coups de butoirs, Die ne put qu'hurler son plaisir en s'agrippant sur les draps réchauffés par les deux corps qui se collaient et dansaient l'un contre l'autre.

Tous deux avaient perdu le contrôle de leur corps jouissant sous les mouvements du brun qui accélérait de plus en plus la cadence. Le roux ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se vida en un long gémissement rauque. Kaoru ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et de déversa dans le roux pour se retirer quelques instants plus tard. Il se laissa tomber contre le cadet, subjugué par l'orgasme. Die vint se blottir contre lui et s'y endormit rapidement après avoir donné un langoureux baiser au brun qui s'endormit peu après.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour, et ce fut avec un roux endormit dans ses bras. Il arqua un léger sourire et contempla l'être endormi. Il était si beau. Voyant l'heure, il dû se lever lentement, tentant de ne pas le réveiller au passage. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du cadet et alla prendre une douche pour après préparer le petit-déjeuner du roux et ensuite aller travailler.

Die ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de tête prenant et une étrange douleur au creux des reins. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé ici ni ce qu'il avait fait durant sa soirée. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était d'être allé décompresser avec Kaoru dans un bar quelconque. Il prit donc un comprimé d'aspirine souhaitant mettre fin à cette douleur qu'il avait à la tête. Lorsqu'il se rendit à la cuisine, il vit une note qui lui était adressée. Il sourit en voyant l'intention de son ami et mangea ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

_Je suis parti au travail, je t'ai préparé un _

_petit-déjeuner. J'espère que ça te plaira._

_Merci pour hier.  
_

_ Kaoru._

**XXXXX**

manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.. Àlàà… Je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire de grandes notes avec tout mon baratin habituel alors vous ferez sans xD En attendant, review !!

Ahh oui c'est vrai, lemon dédié à petite Miles plus grande que moi… xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **euh.. bah vous les savez

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** C'est nécessaire ??

**Note ****;** J'ai eu de la misère à le commencer, mais après 3 débuts différents, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il me fallait xD M'enfin, je tiens à vous dire que tout ce que je mets n'est pas mit au hasard, si c'est là, c'est qu'y a une raison, alors même si ça parait inutile, ça ne l'est pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6**

Kaoru était assis à son bureau accompagné de Toshiya qui était assis sur le coin de celui-ci.

- Ça mène à rien tout ça, aucune des victimes n'ont de point en commun, à croire qu'il les prend au hasard.

- Non il y a forcément quelque chose…

- Mais quoi ? On n'arrête pas de chercher, on a tout essayé et ça arrive à rien !

- Ce qu'il faut c'est se concentrer sur les victimes qu'il y a eu depuis que nous avons pris l'affaire. C'est là qu'il a commencé à marquer sa présence.

- Couper une main ouais tu parles, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme signature.

- Mais ça signifie peut-être quelque chose.

- Tu crois que Hyde pourrait nous aider ? Je veux dire, il sait peut-être quelque chose là-dessus qui nous aiderait.

- On peut toujours aller voir.

Kaoru se leva suivit de Toshiya et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Kao, hier, j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire..

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Kyo, il s'est enfui…

- Quand ?

- Hier, pendant l'interrogatoire.. Il voulait aller au toilettes, alors on l'a escorté, mais il a réussi à partir, je ne sais pas comment, il y avait beaucoup de surveillance pourtant, mais on ne l'a pas vu partir, et on ne sait pas où il est… On devait le garder sous surveillance en attendant d'avoir assez de preuves pour le coffrer…

- Merde.. Et toi pendant ce temps tu te tapais ce salaud..

Il ignora la remarque du brun et continua.

- Je suis désolé Kao, mais c'est notre homme.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Il nous faut des preuves.

- Mais…

- Allons voir Hyde.

L'inspecteur partit sans laisser le temps à Toshiya de continuer. Le brun dû donc se résigner à le suivre malgré tout. Ils embarquèrent en voiture où ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour voir le médecin légiste. Arrivé devant la salle d'autopsie, Kaoru poussa la porte en s'exclamant :

- On a besoin de tes services en tant que médecin légiste, alors garde bien ton membre serré pour cette fois, j'ai pas envie que-

L'aîné ne pu finir sa phrase voyant que la salle était vide. Toshiya s'approcha du brun.

- Il est où ?

Kaoru s'avança dans la pièce et regarda aux alentours.

- Il y a eu de l'action on dirait..

- Kaoru..

Le plus vieux se tourna pour faire face à une flaque de sang. Aucune trace d'un membre, seulement une simple flaque de sang. Pas d'organe, ni d'os provenant d'un corps, pas de tête. Juste du sang. Il y en avait beaucoup. Trop pour une simple blessure.

- Appelles l'équipe, je crois qu'on va devoir se trouver un autre médecin légiste.

Le plus grand s'exécuta pendant que Kaoru regardait attentivement la scène. Il fut alors prit d'un vertige et un lourd sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu sa tête allait exploser, que ses tympans se déchiraient sous ce hurlement silencieux, puis plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, mais il avait mal, il voyait des images défiler dans sa tête, des paroles, des gestes, tout défilait, désordonné, puis lentement les images virent prendre place.

_- Tu mériterais que je te tue. Mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine, et j'ai encore besoin de tes services._

_Kaoru sortit de la salle en silence. Hyde ne bougea pas. Il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit des pas. Un homme sortait de l'ombre. Il le connaissait cet homme. Il avait tout regardé. Il avait une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Hyde l'avait bien vue. Il l'avait redoutée. Il s'éloignait, on pouvait apercevoir de la peur dans son regard, plutôt une appréhension. Il devait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. _

_- Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Il souriait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à savourer le meilleur repas de sa vie. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant. _

_- Finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité._

_Il sortit un couteau. Il l'avait bien caché. Il coupa la main du médecin. Il criait. Ça faisait mal. Mais il tentait de garder le contrôle. _

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Parce que tu as fait souffrir Kaoru, mon, Kaoru. _

_- Quoi ?! Ton Kaoru ? S'il découvre qui tu es, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. _

_- Ohh mais ça changera._

_Il s'avança encore plus près du brun, et s'abaissa pour être face à lui. Il déposa sa lame dans son cou. _

_- Tu sais, il avait l'air très en colère. Je crois que je réussirai peut-être à faire quelque chose avec lui. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?_

_- Comment j'aurais pu ? Il était tellement beau, rageant contre toi, tu sais, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Il n'avait aucun regret, ni pendant, ni lorsqu'il est parti. Et je crois bien qu'il n'en aura jamais, il est comme ça, comme moi. _

_Hyde sourit, et doucement une pression se fit sur la lame qui vint scinder un morceau de peau laissant une légère goutte de sang s'échapper. _

_- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu as besoin de moi._

_- C'est ce que tu crois ?_

_- Je le sais. _

_Il sourit, et laissa son couteau tracer les formes du visage du brun. _

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir. _

- Je crois qu'il se réveille.

- Kaoru, ça va ?

Le brun ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et pu apercevoir le visage de Toshiya au dessus de lui. Il était étendu sur le sol. Tatsurou était présent. Kaoru tenta de se relever, mais le médecin l'en interdit.

- Ne bouges pas. Quel est ton nom ?

- Kaoru, mais qu'est ce qu'il-

- Tu sais où tu es ?

- À l'hôpital

- Combien tu vois de doigts ?

- Trois

Tatsurou regarda les pupilles et tâta le pouls de l'inspecteur et déclara :

- Ça a l'air d'aller. Tu peux te redresser, lentement.

Kaoru s'exécuta, et une fois assis, il alla s'accoter contre le mur à coté de lui.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu as des vertiges ?

- Non, seulement un mal de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai, je ne sais pas. Ma tête ma subitement fait mal, et… je ne sais pas trop en fait..

Le médecin soupira et partit en déclarant :

- Je te dirais bien de ne pas trop en faire, mais tu as l'air du genre de mec qui n'écoute pas son médecin alors autant ne rien dire.

Et il partit laissant entrer quelques policiers venus faire leur travail.

**XXXXX**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?

- Du ragoût de boulette !!

Ruki tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses rires devant l'expression du châtain.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ! Si je m'empoisonne avec ce truc je t'en tiendrai comme responsable !

- Ça ne doit pas être si mauvais si ça figure sur la carte des menus.

- Alors goûtes-y toi !

- Non merci, sans façon, j'ai déjà de quoi manger.

Le blond continuait de ricaner pendant que son vis-à-vis tentait une bouchée de la substance qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il s'arrêta juste avant que la nourriture n'atteigne le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Tu es sûr que c'est comestible ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Tu sais que tu es rassurant ?

- Je sais.

Uruha ferma les yeux et enfonça la chose dans sa bouche.

- Alors ?

- …

- Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? T'es toujours en vie ?

- Ça va arrêtes !

- Comment c'est ?

- C'est excellent.

- Bon alors tu vois ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter !

- Faut dire que tu ne m'aidais pas non plus..

Le blond lui répondit de par un énorme sourire et commença à manger à son tour. Le déjeuner se passa étrangement bien à la surprise du châtain qui commençait à apprécier la compagnie du policier. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, un serveur s'approcha d'eux, une boîte à la main.

- Messieurs, quelqu'un vous envoie ceci.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis Uruha prit la boîte que lui tendait l'homme. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et lorsqu'il en vit le contenu, il la jeta violement sur la table en reculant sur sa chaise.

- Merde mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Devant le comportement paniqué de son aîné, Ruki regarda à son tour. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il demanda :

- Qui a emmené ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu son visage.

- Vous savez par où il est parti ?

- Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le parc plus loin je crois.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- À peine deux minutes.

- Merde ! Uruha désolé je dois y aller. Ne touchez à rien !

Ruki couru en direction du parc mentionné par le serveur tout en appelant au poste de police pour faire part de cette surprise. Il put apercevoir un homme dont le visage était caché derrière sa capine. Il semblait seul, et pressé. Le blond couru en sa direction et ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de l'homme avant qu'il ne se mette à courir à son tour.

- Police ! Arrêtez-vous !

Mais l'homme n'en fit rien et continuait de courir. Ruki sortit rapidement son arme tout en tentant de rattraper le fugitif. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il le poussa au sol et lui retira sa capine.

- Kyo ?!

- Désolé

Le dit Kyo lui planta une aiguille dans le cou et vida le contenue de la seringue. Doucement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, sa vue s'embrouilla, et il se laissa aller dans les méandres du sommeil.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru arriva dans le restaurant et se précipita vers Tsukasa.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- À ce que j'ai pu savoir, Ruki déjeunait avec Uruha et un homme leur a fait donner cette boîte.

Tsukasa tendit l'objet à l'inspecteur qui enfila ses gants avant d'en prendre le contenu. C'était une main. Elle avait été coupé d'un coup de couteau sec, sans hésitation, c'était ce qu'il pouvait en constater.

- Faites-moi l'analyse du sang dans la salle d'autopsie et comparez avec celui de la main, j'ai l'impression que ça provient de la même personne.

Kaoru déposa la main dans un sac de plastic que lui brun lui avait tendu et continua.

- Où est Ruki ?

- Il est parti.

- Où ?

- On m'a dit qu'il poursuivait celui qui leur avait offert ce petit cadeau.

- On sait qui c'est ?

- Non, personne n'a vu son visage.

Kaoru prit la boîte et vit un bout de papier en dépasser. Il le prit délicatement et put y lire ;

_**« Pour vous, pour moi, le trophée de la victoire » **_

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Comment saurais-je…

Il déposa la boite et le bout de papier sur la table.

- On dirait, que c'est un cadeau.

- Destiné à Ruki et Uruha ?

- Peut-être pas.

Tsukasa le regarda un moment demandant silencieusement plus ample explication, mais voyant qu'il était déjà parti loin dans ses pensées il sut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponde.

- Kaoru, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !?

Le brun se retourna et aperçu une tête rouge se diriger vers lui.

- Die ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est mon restaurant non ?!

- Tu devrais améliorer la surveillance alors.

- Pourquoi on a trouvé un cadavre ?!

- Une main.

- C'est pas la mienne !

Die lui montra ses deux mains pour prouver ses dires tout en riant. Le brun sourit.

- Vous en avez pour longtemps ? Vous faites peur aux clients.

- Désolé, mais on a pas le choix.

Toshiya s'avança vers Kaoru et lui dit ;

- Il n'y a aucune empreinte sur la main, ni sur la boite ou sur le message.

- Très bien, si tout le monde a terminé je crois que nous pourrons débarrasser.

Toshiya acquiesça et disparut pendant que Die soufflait un « merci » silencieux à Kaoru. Le brun inclina la tête en signe de salutation et partit rejoindre Toshiya.

- J'ai essayé de contacter Hyde. Il ne répond ni chez lui, ni sur son portable…

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour chez lui ?

Il acquiesça et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kaoru. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant l'appartement du médecin. Kaoru cogna et attendit. Aucune réponse. Il cogna de nouveau, plus fort.

- Hyde, ouvres. C'est Kaoru.

De nouveau silence.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer.

L'aîné ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Personne ne verrouille ses portes ou quoi ?!

Il soupira et fit le tour de l'appartement sans trouver le moindre signe de Hyde.

- Il n'est pas rentré hier.

- Viens, on retourne au poste.

Toshiya le suivit sans mot dire et lorsqu'ils firent dans la voiture il demanda ;

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? Après que je sois parti.

Kaoru quitta la route des yeux pour regarder un moment son homologue.

- Je l'ai engueulé.

- Et après ?

- Et après je suis parti.

- Tu l'as juste engueulé ?

- Oui.

Le cadet le considéra un moment avant de porter son regard sur le paysage. Il ne saura jamais ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il n'aurait pas pu le tuer. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient déjà au poste. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Kaoru chercha Ruki des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il se dirigea vers Tsukasa qui était assis à son bureau.

- Tsukasa, tu as vu Ruki ?

- Pas depuis hier.

- Tu pourrais l'appeler ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Je n'ai pas son numéro.

Tsukasa haussa les épaules et fit son appel. Au bout de quelques secondes il raccrocha et regarda Kaoru.

- Je sus tombé sur la boite vocale.

- Il suivait le tueur lorsqu'il est parti ?

- Oui, celui qui lui a apporté la main. Il l'a peut-être trouvé.

- Ou c'est lui qui s'est fait trouver…

**XXXXX**

Hà là.. Désolé pour ce retard (oui encore), ça devait pas être si long avant que je poste ce chapitre mais c'est que j'ai un idiot de frère qui a bousillé l'écran en faisant je sais pas quoi, du coup impossible de poster et j'espère que j'aurai réglé ce problème pour poster le prochain chapitre à temps. Donc un merci à Miles qui a bien voulu que j'emprunte son ordinateur pour que vous ayez enfin ce chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **euh.. bah vous les savez

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant .

**Disclaimer ****;** Pourquoi je laisse ce truc ?!

**Note ****;** … rien à dire.. euh.. non non.. Je me sens bien.. J'ai juste rien à dire.. hum..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 7**

Kaoru marchait dans les rues. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Ruki, et ça l'inquiétait. On avait refusé d'envoyer des policiers à sa recherche. Après tout, il était lui-même de la police et il saurait se débrouiller si quelque chose lui arrivait, d'autant plus qu'il était en congé en ce jour donc peut-être était-il parti profiter de ce jour de repos après l'incident. Mais Kaoru en doutait. Ça n'était pas le genre du blond de disparaître ainsi, après une scène de crime. Il n'était même pas retourné voir Uruha. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était certain. Il marchait, l'œil aux aguets. Tout le monde semblait suspect. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la place, les chuchotements incompréhensibles, les regards de travers, les coups de coudes complices, des expressions inhabituelles, tout, tout semblait si vil. Comme si un masque de fer avait recouvert chaque habitant, les plongeant dans le péché. Comme si chaque personne cachait un lourd secret morbide. Le monde semblait sombrer dans le chaos, terni par le mal, prêt à exploser. Était-ce dans un tel monde qu'il vivait depuis tout ce temps ? Ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte ?

Il se fit bousculer par un passant, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Son espace de chaos avait disparu. Il ne voyait là que des gens heureux, se promenant tranquillement. L'homme qui l'avait bousculé s'excusa rapidement avant de partir. Kaoru soupira. Il était fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos. Il se trouvait dans un parc. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait marché si longtemps, ni de la direction qu'il avait prise. Il vit un petit homme blond étendu sur un banc. Il avait l'air endormi. Le brun s'approcha du petit être. Il n'était pas bon de dormir dehors en ces temps frisquets. Plus il s'approchait de l'homme, plus il lui semblait familier. Lorsqu'il vit son visage il eut un léger soulagement.

- Ruki

Il ne répondit pas. Kaoru lui tapota un peu l'épaule pour qu'il se réveille.

- Ruki réveilles-toi.

Aucune réponse. Le brun le secoua vivement mais Ruki ne répondait pas. Il tâta le pouls. Il était vivant. Inconscient, mais vivant. Il prit son portable et appela Tsukasa pour lui demander de venir les chercher. Celui-ci ne posa pas de question et raccrocha avant de se mettre en route. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme arriva et se dirigea vers Kaoru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de le trouver. Il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller...

- On va l'emmener chez moi.

L'aîné acquiesça et ils le traînèrent dans la voiture du brun. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ruki ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ils durent donc l'installer sur le sofa du brun.

- Je t'offre un café ?

- J'en prendrais bien un.

Tsukasa jeta un coup d'œil sur Ruki avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Après un court instant il s'écria ;

- Il mettra un temps à se réveiller.

Le brun vint s'accoter dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- On lui a injecté quelque chose. De la morphine je crois. J'ai pu remarquer le trou de l'aiguille.

- On a voulu le tuer ?

- Non. La dose n'était pas assez forte. Il serait déjà mort sinon. Il dort juste.

- Comment tu sais que c'est de la morphine ?

- De toutes les substances que je connais, je peux te dire que vu son état que suis quasi-sûr que c'est de la morphine.

Kaoru regarda le blond dormir. Il avait l'air tellement paisible.

- Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Nous saurons lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il s'en souvient.

Tsukasa retourna à la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café et en tendit une à son aîné.

- Merci.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de Kaoru.

- J'ai analysé la main et le sang dans la salle d'autopsie. Ça provient de la même personne. Toshiya m'a apporté un échantillon d'ADN de Hyde. Ça concordait parfaitement avec le reste. L'hôpital en a été informé. Ils ont déjà trouvé un remplaçant.

Il prit une gorgée de son café et poursuivit ;

- Ils ont fait venir Miyavi.

Kaoru laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Comme le monde est petit..

- En effet..

- Et tu crois qu'il y est pour quelque chose dans notre affaire ?

- Qui sait.. Il a peut-être changé depuis le temps.

- Miyavi ne changera jamais.

Le grand brun sourit à son tour.

- On devrait le mettre sous surveillance tu crois ? interrogea Kaoru

- Non. Il vient d'arriver. Il se tiendra tranquille un moment. Après je ne sais pas.

- Qui vivra, verra, répondit le brun l'air songeur.

- Exactement.

Le silence envahit la pièce laissant le doux murmure du vent bercer les deux hommes. Un bruit de porte brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé dans l'appartement. Kaoru haussa un sourcil en regardant Tsukasa.

- C'est Ruiza. Il vient d'emménager.

- Depuis quand vous...

- Ça fait deux moi qu'on est ensemble.

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

- Ah bon ?

Le concerné entra dans la pièce.

- On parle de moi ?

Il s'approcha de Tsukasa qui se leva pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

- Peut-être bien.

Le châtain lui sourit et se tourna vers Kaoru pour lui tendre la main.

- Ruiza.

- Kaoru, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Et celui qui dort c'est ?

- Ruki.

- Ils restent souper ?

Tsukasa regarda Kaoru l'air interrogateur. Le brun paraissait embarrassé de l'offre et celui-ci lui dit ;

- Si tu avais prévu autre chose tu n'as qu'à y aller, je t'appellerai dès que Ruki se réveillera.

- Merci.

Le brun se leva et salua les deux hommes avant de partir.

**XXXXX**

Sous la lueur des phares des voitures passantes, le jeune blond put distinguer une silhouette se déplacer dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

- Reita-chan..

Ce simple murmure suffit à donner des frissons à l'homme qui se trouvait piégé dans son lit. Il sentit un poids creuser le coin de son matelas. L'homme passa sa main sur le visage meurtrit de Reita, poussant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux. Il s'abaissa et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- Je venais vérifier que mon nouveau jouet se porte bien.

Il émit un léger gloussement avant de défaire les bandages sur le visage du blond et de regarder avec fascination son œuvre.

- Kirei.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les brûlures encore vives du jeune homme qui n'osait bouger.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Reita hocha légèrement la tête.

- Et là, c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant un ongle sur la peau endolorie du blond

Encore une fois il répondit à l'affirmative. Toujours sans prononcer un son. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit encore et il empoigna la mâchoire de celui-ci et y fit une pression. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans l'amas de chair brûlée qui laissait un doux liquide rouge lui caresser les phalanges. Un léger grognement de douleur provenant du jeune blond se fit entendre. Il approcha son visage de l'homme et lui chuchota tout doucement à l'oreille ;

- Et maintenant ?

Reita ferma les yeux laissant échapper une larme qui roula sur sa tempe. Une légère plainte laissa entendre à son vis-à-vis une autre réponse positive. Il retira sa main, et refit les bandages délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'écorcher. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et le regarda, attendrit.

- Tu es tellement beau lorsque tu as peur.

Il le recouvra de ses couvertures de façon maternelle et lui souffla ;

- Si tu continues de bien faire ça je te donnerai un cadeau. Si ça n'est pas le cas, je l'enverrai te tuer.

- Q.. Qui ?

- Shhhht. Dors maintenant. Tu ne m'as pas vu, tu m'entends ?

Reita hocha la tête.

- Bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai te voir.

- P.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

- N'es-tu pas reconnaissant ? Toi qui voulais tant vivre.

Le blond s'apprêta à répondre mais l'homme lui fit signe de se taire.

- Tu me remercieras comme il se faudra en temps voulu. Pour le moment, tu dois vite guérir mon Rei-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête avec un brin d'hésitation. L'homme lui lança un dernier sourire attendri et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte doucement. Il s'accota à celle-ci, et son sourire attendrit se transforma en un sourire sadique. Son regard vil n'inspirait rien de bon. Mais nul ne pouvait présager l'ère de chaos qui s'installait peu à peu sur la ville.

**XXXXX**

Il était déjà très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Le ciel était encore recouvert de son voile noir. Kaoru n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il avait passé la soirée avec Die. Il avait dévoré du regard chaque mouvement du roux. Il avait contemplé son visage jusqu'à se l'encrer profondément en mémoire, chaque trait, chaque mèche, chaque expression qu'il prenait. Il avait bu ses paroles comme si elles étaient la sagesse même. Il le frôlait, le touchait tout doucement. Sentir le contact de sa peau. Encore et encore, il l'avait cherché toute la soirée. Il se trouvait maintenant seul dans son lit. Il avait agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Avait-il oublié ? Cette soirée, celle où tous deux s'étaient avoués de par des gestes tendres. Celle où ils avaient pu s'unir sous un plaisir intense. Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en face de lui. Il admirait. Seuls les rayons de la lune mettaient un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Il était là. Il dormait.

Kaoru s'approcha doucement. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de l'homme. Il passa ses doigts sur le bras découvert du roux, d'une telle délicatesse. Comme s'il allait se briser au moindre choc. Il s'avança. Il s'étendit à coté du corps de l'endormit. Bientôt il sentit son souffle se mélanger à celui de Die. Chaud, invitant, tout comme ses lèvres. Il regarda son visage. Si lisse, si enfantin. Il avait l'air tellement bien. Son sommeil était profond. Il ne bougeait pas. Tel une statue de chair et d'os.

Doucement il céda à la tentation et vint prendre les lèvres du roux. Un tendre baiser, auquel lui seul participait. Si doux. Si chaud. Si fragile. Ses lèvres se séparèrent lentement de celles de Die qui était toujours inactif. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il adorait cette saveur. Elle était particulière. Tout comme son odeur. Un parfum des plus exquis. Et sa voix était telle une agréable mélodie qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Il resta ainsi, à le contempler pendant une heure, peut-être plus. Il entendit dans ce silence nocturne la sonnerie de son portable. Il aurait préféré ne pas décrocher, mais il ne devait pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

Kaoru se leva silencieusement et se rendit à sa chambre où il répondit à l'appel. Ruki s'était enfin réveillé. Le brun raccrocha après de brefs au revoirs, et s'habilla, toujours aussi silencieusement. Il entra dans la chambre du roux, et vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Je dois aller voir Ruki. Je reviendrai après. Je te préparerai un bon déjeuner. Dors bien.

Il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte, et quitta les lieux.

Il était au volant de sa voiture. Il voyait encore son visage d'ange. Pourquoi le hantait-il autant ? Il ne devait pas. Il aimait Kyo. Il était le seul et le resterait. Kyo. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Il y était habitué. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de disparaître. Die aurait affronté tout ça. Il ne se serait pas sauvé s'il se savait innocent. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à ce roux ? Il se gifla intérieurement et se concentra sur la route. Il n'y avait que Kyo qui comptait. Seulement Kyo. Il arriva enfin chez Tsukasa. Il frappa à la porte et on lui dit d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Ruki y était toujours, mais cette fois, il était éveillé. Tsukasa était à ses cotés, l'air fatigué.

- Ça va ?

- Je crois oui… répondit le blond encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ruki regarda Kaoru de façon compatissante.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- S'il te plait.. Ne m'en veux pas..

Il se leva et partit. Les deux bruns étaient restés stupéfaits devant le blond, et Kaoru mit un temps avant de sortir à sa suite. Il déambulait dans les couloirs du bâtiment cherchant Ruki des yeux. Par où était-il parti ? Il quitta rapidement l'immeuble et attendit que le blond en sorte, tout en scrutant les alentours. Il attendit. De là où il était, il verrait forcément le blond sortir. Mais les minutes passaient, et il ne réapparaissait pas. Il attendait encore. Toujours rien ni personne. Tout semblait désert et sans vie. Son portable sonna. C'était Tsukasa. Il décrocha ;

- Kaoru, laisse-le.

- Je dois savoir.

- Attends au moins jusqu'au matin. Il aura le temps de réfléchir un peu. Rentre chez toi, tu n'obtiendras rien de lui maintenant.

Kaoru regarda par la fenêtre, de dehors. Le brun y était et l'observait. Il soupira et acquiesça avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers sa voiture.

**XXXXX**

- Ruki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour venir au boulot aussi tôt ! Au fait, tu étais où hier ?

- Kai.. Il faut que je te parle.. C'est à propos de Kyo..

Le brun haussa un sourcil en prenant un air plus sérieux, et invita le blond à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner de Die.

- Bonjour.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ! Un café ?

Le roux acquiesça et s'approcha de la table.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire mon déjeuné, tu sais…

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, répondit Kaoru en lui tendant une tasse pleine, le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que j'ai un toit où loger.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux.

- Tu vas être en retard.

- Ah.. C'est vrai.. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure..

Le brun se dépêcha de prendre son manteau et d'enfiler ses chaussures avant de lancer un dernier sourire au roux et de partir. Il était étrange ces derniers temps. Il prenait tellement soin de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi. Il était peut-être vulnérable, tout simplement. La mort de Shinya l'avait beaucoup affecté. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il le voyait. Lorsqu'il dormait, il était très agité. Parfois même il hurlait. Il avait besoin de soutient. Kaoru n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de lui. Il devait l'aider, lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, que leur amitié ne s'éteindra jamais, et ce, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

**XXXXX**

- Kaoru ! Tu tombes bien ! Kai a une annonce à faire !

Le brun hocha la tête et s'approcha de Toshiya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Apparemment il a une grande nouvelle..

- Oh..

Kai apparut devant eux et demanda l'attention de tous.

- Chers amis, je déclare officiellement que nous avons enfin trouvé le tueur qui nous a tant fait baver ! Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est trouver des preuves concrètes à présenter à la cour pour permettre son emprisonnement. Mais je vous demande de rester prudent. Nous l'avons découvert certes, mais nous ne savons pas où il se cache. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour l'attraper le plus rapidement, et avec l'aide des médias, et de la population, d'ici quelques jours nous aurons la main dessus ! Je vous présente notre meurtrier ; Tooru Niimura.

- Kyo.. murmurra Kaoru, le souffle court.

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. « _Je vous présente notre meurtrier ; Tooru Niimura… »… Tooru.. Niimura.. Kyo.. Non.. C'est une erreur… Ça ne peut pas être lui… Kyo ne ferait jamais ça... C'est quelqu'un d'autre.. Sûrement.. Qu'on l'a piégé.. Le tueur.. Ne peut pas être… « Tooru Niimura » .. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête.. J'ai mal.. Me sens-je trahi ?... Non.. Kyo.. _

- Et c'est avec l'aide de Ruki que nous avons pu découvrir son identité…

_Ruki.. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Kyo ? Il y a erreur.. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.. Il n'aurait pas pu.. C'est impossible.. Tu as dû te tromper Ruki.. Vous vous trompez tous. Je vais vous le prouver, que vous vous trompez. Ça n'est pas celui que nous cherchons. _

- Kyo.. Tooru ne ferait jamais ça. Vous vous trompez de personne !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le brun. Ruki le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Kaoru.. Mets-tu en doute mon jugement ?

- Non.. Non. Je.. Je dit seulement qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

- Kaoru, je sais que c'est peut-être dur à admettre mais-

- NON ! Je connais Kyo mieux que personne et je sais qu'il est innocent !

- Bon très bien, Kaoru, allons continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, les autres, on se remet au boulot !

Kaoru le suivit, bouillonnant de rage. C'était sa parole qu'il mettait en doute et il avait raison, il en était certain. Kai ferma la porte derrière Kaoru et s'assit.

- Kaoru…

- Vous vous trompez.

- Tu crois que j'irais annoncer à la presse et aux médias l'identité du tueur si je n'en étais pas certain ?

- Mais c'est impossible que Kyo-

- As-tu seulement une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

- Je le sais ! Je sais que ce n'est pas lui !

- Ça ne prouve rien ! Tu sais, moi aussi si l'homme que j'aime se trouvait être un meurtrier, je nierais les faits. Mais il faut l'accepter.

- MERDE ! Pendant que vous vous acharnez sur Kyo l'autre fou est là bas dehors à continuer de tuer et à rire de vous !

- Kaoru..

- Kyo n'est pas le tueur, et je vous le prouverai.

Kaoru se retourna prêt à partir mais Kai le retint par le bras.

- Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Le brun lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se défit de sa prise avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'il fut hors du bureau de Kai, toutes les têtes se braquèrent sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec énervement.

Tous reprirent leurs activités ayant peur que le brun ne déverse sa colère sur eux. Il sortit, rageant. Il se rendit jusqu'au parking où il s'accota à un mur. Il soupira hargneusement. Ils avaient tord de ne pas le croire. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve à leur montrer.

- Fait chier !

Il frappa dans le mur, pestant de toute sorte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux hommes se dirigeaient vers lui, un sourire narquois affiché sur les lèvres. Le plus petit s'approcha.

- Hey Kaoru ! Ça fait quoi de savoir que ton mec, en plus de s'être tapé la plupart des mecs de cette ville, est le tueur hein ?

- La ferme Asagi.

- Non c'est toi qui va la fermer Niikura, répliqua Karyu en s'avançant, l'air menaçant.

Kaoru planta son regard dans celui du plus grand.

- Ahh.. Si tu savais comme je l'ai fait jouir ta pute.. Il était tellement bon.. Tellement soumis.. dit sensuellement Karyu, laissant tomber sa tête en derrière .

- T'as fini ? demanda-t-il rageusement.

- T'es jaloux ? s'empressa de rajouter Asagi, un sourire victorieux accroché au visage.

- Non, parce que moi je me le tape autant de fois que je veux, et que je peux l'entendre souffler mon nom lorsque je le prends et qu'il gémit comme une chienne, répliqua le brun, un air de défi dans le regard.

- T'es qu'un connard Niikura.

Asagi lui envoya un poing en pleine figure, propulsant Kaoru jusqu'au mur. Il reprit ses esprits et s'essuya la lèvre qui était en sang, puis lui cracha au visage.

- C'est toi le connard Asagi.

Il fit le tour des deux hommes, les méprisant du regard. Karyu mit sa main sur son torse et le poussa pour le faire reculer.

- Minute petit. On a pas terminé.

- Eh bien moi si.

Le grand brun l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua durement contre le mur.

- Tu vas nous dire où se cache le merdier qui te sert de petit copain.

- Tu l'as bien baisé le merdier.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule

- Je n'oserai jamais.

- Il est où ? répéta-t-il agressivement.

- Je ne connais pas tous ses déplacements, donc en ce moment même je ne sais pas.

- Tu vas me dire où il se cache sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je te fais enfermer pour complicité de meurtre.

- …

- Alors, il est où ?

- J'en sais rien.

Kaoru se dégagea de l'emprise du plus grand et se rendit à sa voiture. Asagi voulut partir à sa suite mais Karyu le retint.

- Laisses. Il dit la vérité. Il ne sait pas où il est.

Il grogna et retourna à l'intérieur suivit de près par Karyu.

- Alors ? demanda Kai.

- Soit il est excellent menteur, soit il ne sait rien.

- Surveillez-le moi, et au moindre faux pas vous me l'enfermez.

**XXXXX**

xD C'est moi ou il est vraiment intense ce chapitre ?!  
ah là.. Ça me peine presque de faire Kai comme ça.. C'est vrai que là il a l'air d'un salaud.. xD.. Pas grave, c'est marrant !!  
Alors, Kyo il est coupable ou pas ? À vos claviers, review !!  
Ah et un merci à ma Ellisine qui est désormais ma beta !! Héhé !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **euh.. bah vous les savez

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant ^.^

**Disclaimer ****;** Arghh .. Truc inutile..

**Note ****;** Bonjour ! Donc-euh.. vous avez remarqués mon joli retard très chiant.. ouais bah c'est encore mon frère qu'il faut blâmer. Ouais Monsieur s'est dit qu'il serait bien de me peter l'bras donc-euh.. (Ok c'était pas nécessairement volontaire..) Donc-euh.. Un mois dans le plâtre sur morphine et sans café (ouais bon morphine et café c'est pas un bon mélange xD) donc-euh.. Après être sortie du plâtre je me suis dit « Bah tiens, j'vais me dépêcher de faire plusieurs chapitres en avance comme ça je vais pouvoir tenter de rattraper mon retard !! » Donc-euh.. J'avais 4 jolis chapitre parfait, vraiment génial, la perfection même, vraiment.. The Best !.. mais euh.. J'ai tout perdu… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé (oui en fait j'paris que c'est encore mon frère qui a bousillé ma clé usb.. c'est toujours à cause de lui que je perd tout..) Bref, j'étais super heureuse lorsque j'ai vu que je devais tout recommencer (en tabarnak oui..) .. donc-euh.. désolée pour l'attente, je veille à ce qu'il ne me casse pas un autre bras.. et je tente de me remotiver pour écrire les prochains chapitres !! Donc-euh... C'est ça..

**Note 2 **; xD haha petit jeu.. comptez combien de fois j'ai dit « donc-euh ».. j'crois qu'y'en a pas mal..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 8**

Le nouveau jour venait à peine de commencer. La lune était seul témoin de cet homme. Il avançait, deux filles accrochées sur chaque bras. Ils riaient. Il voulait leur montrer un nouvel univers qu'il avait dit. Deux putes qu'il avait prises sur le bord de la rue. Aguicheuses et dévergondées. Ils allèrent vers un bar. Il était désert, il était fermé. Il ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

_**Suivez, suivez petites sottes, venez accomplir mon désir le plus fou, celui dont je ne sais me passer.**_

- On a le droit ? demanda la première.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de mal ? demanda l'homme, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Elle lui sourit et entra suivit de l'autre sous le regard attentif de l'homme. Il ferma la porte blindée, et la verrouilla. Il s'avança enfin vers la première qui commençait déjà à se déhancher contre lui pendant que l'autre dansait sensuellement contre une barre de fer dans une musique silencieuse. Il sourit et embrassa sauvagement la première tandis que l'autre les rejoignait, caressant la douce peau de ce nouveau client. Il se dirigea vers une table, où y étaient déposé quelques effets. Il sortit deux ensembles de cuir qu'il lança à chacune d'elles.

- Enfilez ça.

_**Obéissez, succombez à mes avances, prenez moi pour votre dieu, car je suis dieu, le dieu de la mort.**_

Les deux se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de mettre ce qu'il leur avait donné. L'une d'elle portait un corset, lui mettant la poitrine en valeur, et un mini short d'où était accroché des jarretelles reliés à de longs bas qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus du genou. Une paire de gant venait compléter le déguisement provocateur de la brune. L'autre portait un haut de cuir qui ne lui masquait qu'une légère partie de la poitrine, ainsi qu'un mini short similaire à celui de la brune et des gants. Elles s'avancèrent vers l'homme, baladant leurs mains sur son corps frêle. Il prit la brune et s'avança en l'embrassant ardemment. Il sortit une paire de menottes et attacha les deux mains de celle-ci contre la barre de métal contre laquelle elle avait dansé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle fut surprise de son geste mais il lui répondit d'un doux sourire ;

- Danses pour moi.

_**Danses pour moi, cri pour moi, meurt pour moi.**_

Elle répondit à son sourire et commença des mouvements obscènes, se déhanchant et se mouvant toujours plus sensuellement. Elle se frottait outrageusement contre l'objet auquel elle était attachée, tournant et léchant le métal froid. Le jeune homme fit asseoir la deuxième sur une chaise. Il attacha solidement son bras contre l'accoudoir à l'aide de chaînes tout en lui léchant la carotide qu'elle laissait à découvert. Lorsqu'elle fut attachée, il se dirigea vers le système de son, et déclara ;

- Vos beaux jours sont terminés mes demoiselles.

_**Les leurs sont terminés, mais pour moi c'est une renaissance. Comme à chaque fois, encore. **_

Il sourit devant l'incompréhension des jeunes femmes et mit en marche l'appareil qui laissa jouer une forte musique qui bourdonnait à leurs oreilles. Il leva le son et s'approcha de celle installée sur la chaise pour lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

- La souffrance ne sera pas longue, je te le promets.

_**Un cri déchirant la nuit, du sang se répandant dans l'obscurité. Un silence pour les sauver, une lame pour terminer. **_

À ces mots, elle se raidit. Elle tenta de se relever mais les chaînes l'en empêchaient. Elle se débattit pendant que l'homme lui mettait un ruban sur la bouche, l'empêchant de crier. La brune regardait inquiète. Elle parla, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger. Le bruit de la musique couvrait ses paroles. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire apaisant dessiné sur son visage. Il caressa sa joue du dos de sa main ce qui la calma un peu. Il colla son torse contre le corps de la jeune femme et descendit ses mains sur ses hanches en lui mordillant le cou. Il prit la ficelle du corset et le remonta au cou d'un coup vif. Prise de panique, elle tenta d'enlever la corde mais les menottes l'en empêchaient. Elle cherchait son souffle, incapable de crier, de respirer. Ses jambes fléchirent, et elle se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol dur et froid. L'homme prit son couteau, et lui trancha une main, puis le bras. Elle criait, mais aucun son ne sortait, ses yeux étaient rougis par le manque d'air et quelque peu ressortit. Son bourreau finit par lâcher la ficelle avant qu'elle ne suffoque pour de bon. Elle toussait, prenait de grandes respirations, et tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

_**Ne meurt pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Que tu vois l'horreur de tes yeux, juste avant de mourir, de le vivre. **_

Il se dirigea vers l'autre sur la chaise et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il lui retira son bandeau et le ruban sur ses lèvres et posa le bras sanglant devant sa bouche. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

- Manges.

Elle se raidit sous cette demande et commença à se débattre. Il la frappa au visage, et cria

- MANGE !

Elle pleurait. Il lui enfonça le bras dans la bouche, et elle dû prendre une bouchée malgré elle. Du coin de l'œil il réussit à percevoir la brune qui avançait vers lui, il lui lança son bras en pleine figure, ce qui la fit tomber. Elle sanglotait toujours. À genou, son bras dans sa main, tentant de le remettre en place, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, il ne tenait pas. Elle le remettait sans cesse, croyant encore plus fort que la prochaine fois il tiendrait. Mais plus jamais il ne tiendrait.

_**Pitoyables efforts en vain. Faibles femmes, pourquoi existez-vous ? Vous n'êtes que des plaies pour cette société. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je vous extermine tous ? Mais vous n'êtes même pas assez excitantes pour moi. N'est-ce pas mieux de voir un homme nous supplier que ces créatures hideuses ?**_

Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, et commença à déchirer la peau sur la nuque, et descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, déchirant les vêtements au passage. Il chantonnait. Un air que lui seul connaissait. Pendant ce temps la brune prit son bras et sa main et tenta de trouver une sortie. Il y avait une fenêtre. Peut-être trop haute. Mais elle devait l'atteindre. Elle devait sauver sa peau, et celle de son amie. Le bruit de la radio dissimulerait les bruits suspects. Elle partit, discrètement.

Lui ne voyait que son travail, que cette femme qu'il ouvrait. Il pouvait voir les ossement ressortir de la peau coupée. En un coup de couteau il cassa une côte de la jeune femme. L'os déchira l'estomac de celle-ci, lui arrachant un cri de plus.

(1)_ - I'm_ _gonna slash your wound just like mine. I can't hear the voices of society anymore. __I don't understand. You're all fine hypocrites._

Il continuait de chantonner tout en sculptant le corps de la jeune femme. Il laissa vagabonger son couteau. Le cou, la poitrine, le ventre. Il remonta alors sous le menton, et y planta la pointe du couteau, et enfonça la lame, allant chercher la langue sanglante.

_**Montres-moi, montres-moi ce que je ne sais pas. Ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Montres-moi, je veux tout savoir, tout connaitre du corps humain. Je veux tout explorer, tout vider, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. **_

Il alla chercher deux autres poignards habillements cachés dans son bas, et déposa la lame du premier sous la carotide. En un coup sec, il coupa l'oreille de la jeune femme qui poussa un hurlement. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il planta alors le deuxième poignard entre le radius et l'ulna (2) pour ensuite enfoncer le deuxième dans un trapèze (3). Elle criait, supliait, pleurait. Mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir.

_**Tu n'es ni la premiere, ni la dernière. Je continuerai jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me faucher. **_

Un sourire de contentement vint apaiser son visage. Où atterrira le prochain ? Il sortit un autre couteau et le planta dans la cuisse de celle-ci. Un cri étouffé, du sang giclait de sa bouche emprisonnée, éclaboussant l'homme. Il se dirigea vers son artillerie et y pris du fil et une aiguille. Il retourna vers elle et s'appliqua à lui coudre les lèvres. En un dernier geste, il arracha le couteau de sous son menton et lui coupa une main. C'était maintenant terminé.

Il chercha des yeux la brune, mais ne la trouva pas. Sûrement était-elle cachée ? Peu importait, il n'en avait plus envie. Qu'elle crève à bout de son sang. Il ramassa ses affaires, et avant de partir, il lança une grenade dans la pièce. Des feux d'artifices pour clore le tout.

**XXXXX**

_- Kaoru._  
_- …_  
_- Kaoru._  
_- Hmm.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kyo.._  
_- Tu sais où je peux cacher les corps ?_  
_- Les corps ?!_  
_- De ceux que j'ai tués. _

Kaoru se réveilla en sursaut. Dans la chambre tout était noir. Même la lune n'arrivait à percer ces épais nuages qui recouvraient les alentours. Kyo n'était pas là. Kyo n'était jamais là, seulement dans ses rêves. Il se leva et alla voir dans la chambre du roux. Il dormait. Le brun referma la porte de la chambre et alla se préparer un café dans la cuisine. Il n'était que 2h du matin. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes. Il soupira et alla s'assoir sur une chaise en attendant que le café soit prêt.

- Kaoru ?  
- Die ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il est encore tôt !  
- Désolé.. J'voulais pas te réveiller..  
- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

Kaoru acquiesça pendant que le roux venait s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Tu peux aller te recoucher. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
- J'arriverai plus à me rendormir de toute façon.  
- Désolé..  
- C'est pas grave.

Il regarda la cafetière et demanda ;

- T'en as fait pour deux ?

Le brun sourit et acquiesça comme signe de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaoru servit les deux tasses de café chaud et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler.

- Tu crois que c'est Kyo toi ?  
- Crois-tu vraiment que Kyo irait jusque là ?  
- Je sais pas.. Mais Aoi.. Il aurait pu le tuer parce qu'il était moins disponible.. Et Shinya.. Il a toujours été jaloux de la relation que j'entretenais avec.. Sans parler de Yoshiki qui lui volait la vedette.. et puis…  
- Kao, si tu oublies toutes les preuves, tout ce qui est possible de l'inculper, est-ce que tu crois, qu'il serait possible de simplement penser que Kyo soit un tueur ?  
- Non. Kyo… Ne ferait jamais ça.  
- Alors prouve-le.  
- Tu le crois coupable toi aussi ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le prouver, mais à ceux qui le croient coupable.

Kaoru sourit et se leva.

- Merci.

Die fit un signe de tête et Kaoru partit. Il faisait encore noir dehors. Mais il devait trouver Kyo. Il devait trouver des preuves, des témoins. Il se rendit au commissariat, où il étudia de fond en comble le dossier du blond. Après plusieurs heures de relectures, il ne voyait toujours rien. Aucunes preuves concrètes que c'était lui, mais rien pour l'innocenter. Les heures concordaient à celle des meurtres, mais sans plus. Il ne trouva là ni témoins, ni endroits. Il disparaissait seulement. Rien n'indiquait qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit à ce moment. Il connaissait toutes les victimes certes, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un coup monté ?  
Son portable sonna. Il était maintenant 7h19. Il répondit.

- Kaoru..  
- Ruwa ?  
- J'ai peur Kao..  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Il est venu..  
- Qui ?  
- Le.. Le tueur..  
- J'arrive, fais attention.

Il mit son manteau et partit chez le châtain. Sur la route il appela des renforts, avec un peu de chance, ils le coinceront, et ce ne sera pas Kyo. Il arriva quelques minutes après et entra rapidement dans l'appartement d'Uruha.

- Uruha !

Aucune réponse.

- Uruha !!

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci, et le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Ça va ?

Le châtain acquiesça légèrement en relevant la tête.

- J'ai eu tellement peur..  
- Je sais. Ça va, c'est terminé maintenant.  
- Il va revenir..  
- Mais non..  
- Si..  
- Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne revienne pas.  
- Kao.. Il.. Il m'espionne.. Il me harcèle.. Il est toujours là..  
- De quoi tu parles ?

Le châtain se leva et se dirigea vers sa table basse et en sortit quelques lettres qu'il tira sur son lit.

- Toujours, il n'arrête pas.. Et.. Il n'arrête pas d'appeler.. De laisser des messages…

Il tira son répondeur sur le lit.

- J'en ai marre… Il me dit.. Il me dit de ne pas appeler la police.. J'ai peur qu'il ne me tue..

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et il criait ces paroles d'une voix désespérée. Kaoru resta bouche bé devant cette révélation et dit d'une façon mécanique ;

- Combien de temps que ça dure ?  
- Depuis qu'Aoi est.. mort…  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant..  
- Je ne pouvais pas…

Le silence vint envahir la pièce, seuls les sanglots du châtain se faisaient entendre. Au loin on entendait les véhicules de police arriver. La maison se fit envahir par des policiers armés, mais Kaoru ne les remarqua pas.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui observait la scène avec intérêt. C'était si facile..

**XXXXX **

Il était assis à son bureau en train de lire les lettres écrites par le tueur. Ça n'était pas l'écriture de Kyo. Il savait la reconnaître, et ce n'était pas elle. Les quelques lettres qu'il y avait étaient étampées d'une tache de sang. Le sang des poignets coupés. Il demanda à faire analyser le sang sur les lettres, et de regarder si ça concordait avec le sang des victimes. Pendant ce temps, il s'appliqua à écouter les messages sur le répondeur.

_«Dring dring, on répond mon petit Ruwa. Tu sais où est Aoi ?(rire) Tu veux le rejoindre ? Je vais te montrer, je vais te faire voir… »_

La voix était modifiée électroniquement empêchant de reconnaître la personne. Puis les messages continuèrent.

_«Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu crois réussir à me fuir longtemps ? C'est impossible, tu le sais, je te trouverai, peu importe où tu es, je te trouverai »_

_« Patience Uruha, ton tour approche. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Profite bien de ces prochaines journées, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver… »_

Dans tous les messages, rien n'indiquait une réelle menace de mort, on le sentait certes, mais aucune menace n'était proférée directement. On cogna à sa porte. Kaoru leva les yeux vers l'arrivant.

- Tu devrais faire une pause.  
- J'ai pas le temps.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?  
- Pas assez longtemps.  
- Kao arrêtes, prend une pause.

Tsukasa s'approcha du brun et le fit relever la tête.

- D'accord.. Tu as raison..  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Kaoru se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il prit sa voiture et partit.

**XXXXX**

- Suis-le

La voiture démarra et ils partirent à la suite du brun.

**XXXXX**

Le blond entendit cogner à la porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il était si tôt..

- Ruki c'est moi.. s'il te plait.. répond..

Uruha. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désemparé ? Il alla ouvrir la porte, et y vit un châtain en larme.

- Ruwa.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le fit entrer. Il le dirigea vers la cuisine afin de lui donner un verre d'eau et s'assis à ses cotés.

- J'ai besoin d'aide Ruki..

Il avait besoin d'aide.. De lui, de son aide. Le blond se sentit aussitôt bien. Au fond il ne le détestait pas.

- Je vais t'aider.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, raconte moi..

- Il.. Le tueur.. Il en a après moi.. c'est de pire en pire.. Il appelle chez moi.. Me laisse des messages.. Il s'introduit chez moi pour y déposer des lettres..

- Mais.. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

- Je croyait pouvoir m'en sortir seul.. Puis.. Il m'a dit.. de n'en parler à personne.. que.. je ne devais pas appelé la police.. Mais.. J'ai peur Ruki.. Peur de ce qui va m'arrivé..

- Reste ici. Tu n'as qu'à.. vivre ici.. le temps que tu voudras.

- Je veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi aussi..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

- J'suis désolé..

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Le blond le pris dans ses bras et le serra d'une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

**XXXXX**

- Reita-chan

Son sang se glaça.

- Comment ça va ?

Le blond regarda le nouvel arrivant et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ça va..

- Tu es tout blême, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui.. C'est juste que.. Tu m'as fait peur..

- T'as peur de quoi ?! J'ai pas de couteau entre les mains !!

Le silence répondit au médecin.

- Désolé. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- C'est de moins en moins pire.

- Bien, parfait, ce qui me rassure c'est que tu n'as aucune lésion interne. Il n'a pas touché à tes organes, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant je vais regarder tes plaies, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Le blond acquiesça et se laissa faire pendant que le médecin retirait ses bandages. Son visage était marqué des brûlures encore rouges que lui avait fait son assaillant. Tatsurou y mit un ongan et dit ;

- C'est un ongan spécial, n'en parles à personne, c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de légal comme médecine, mais crois moi, après trois jours tu n'auras presque plus rien, et tu n'auras probablement pas de cicatrices.

- Merci

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Après avoir refait les bandages au visage, il se dirigea vers les doigts du blond.

- Il te les a tous arrachés mais ça devrait repousser, ils ont seulement cassés. Ça risque de faire un peu mal cependant.

- Ça peut pas être pire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Reita, tu t'en souviens parfaitement, tu n'as reçu aucun coup grave sur la tête, tu te souviens de tout.. Je sais que tu t'en souviens. Je veux bien dire à la police que tu as une amnésie passagère et que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui est arrivé, mais tu peux au moins me le dire à moi.

- Je l'ai vu.. Je l'ai vu.. Son visage.. Je le connais..

- Qui c'est Reita ?

- Je l'ai vu.. Et je ne peux rien faire..

- Qui ?

- Il était là.. Je sais qui c'est.. Je l'ai vu..

- Qui Reita, qui ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus… Je ne m'en souviens plus..

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, et il ne cessait de répété ces mots, tout doucement, en chuchotant.

**XXXXX**

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, merci ça va aller.

Kaoru sortit de la boutique avec son achat dans les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, il s'était arrêté comme ça sans raison, à cet endroit. Là où il avait trouvé cet appareil photo, et l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Pourquoi un appareil photo ?! Nul ne saurait dire.

**XXXXX**

(1) Agitated screams of maggots, j'sais pas pourquoi fallait qu'j'la mette, la traduction est sur nautiljon... Daccord ça se chantonne mal.. mais avec quelques changements.. ça peux aller.. (oui, j'arrête pas de la chantonner puisqu'elle me trotte toujours dans la tête.. )

(2) Ça c'est les deux os dans le bras... Mais je trouve ça vraiment laid comme nom ulna.. Ça fite pas avec radius.. Bref.. Je vous dirai pas le nom des nerfs qu'y'a là.. C'est vraiment bâtard.. xD... Bref..

(3) Bon, J'suis chiante avec mes parties du corps que personne connait mais c'est que sinon ça fait pas un beau meurtre si je fais toujours la même affaire... et j'me vois mal dire à la place de trapèze « Pour ensuite enfoncer le deuxième au dessus de la clavicule, tout près du cou... » M'voyez ?! Bon donc-euh.. Pour mieux situer le trapèze, si vous avez un grand frère vous allez sûrement savoir où c'est, les grand frères aiment bien gosser après les nerfs... bref, vous savez où le cou fini.. bah si vous appuyez un peu en arrière vous allez voir que ça fait mal.. bah ça c'est les nerfs du trapèze.. Achetez-vous un grand frère au pire, il va vous montrer où c'est..

Ouais… J'ai fait un meurtre de 4 pages.. 'l'est un peu long mon meurtre hein.. En plus tuer des filles c'est moins drôle.. Et le chapitre l'est pas génial.. Bref.. Désolée.. !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure ****; **Kyoko

**Titre ****; **Désir sanglant

**Personnages ****; **Beaucoup de jolis mecs

**Paring ****; **euh.. bah vous les savez

**Genre ****; **Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant ^.^

**Disclaimer ****;** Pas besoin de ce truc con.. tout le monde le sait..

**Note ****;** Arf !! J'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.. Mais je fais ce que je peux croyez moi !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9**

- Un petit sourire !!

Die se retourna et un flash vint l'aveugler.

- T'as vu la petite merveille que je me suis acheté ?!  
- Pour l'instant la petite merveille vient de m'aveuglé..  
- Bon moi il faut qu'j'y aille. Une dernière photo avant de partir ?!

Le brun prit une photo et partit. Un tapis de neige avait recouvert le sol, la ville entière était habillée de ces flocons blancs. Kaoru sourit devant ce spectacle. Il commença à marcher, peut-être cela lui changerait-il les idées. Il marcha un bon dix minutes avant d'apercevoir une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Il se mit à courir en direction de l'homme. C'était lui.

- Kyo !!

Il se figea. Kaoru arriva à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

**XXXXX**

- Je crois qu'on l'a..  
- On y va ?  
- Non, nous allons attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Appelle les autres, dis leur que nous avons peut-être un traître parmi nous, et donnes leur nos coordonnées pour être prêt à le capturer. Dis leur de ne pas se faire voir.

**XXXXX**

Une fois le baiser rompu, le brun posa son front contre celui du blond.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Kyo, viens avec moi.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Viens, ensemble on va prouver ton innocence ! Je sais que tu n'as rien fait !

Kyo s'éloigna du brun.

- Ils ne nous croiront pas !  
- Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité !  
- Je ne peux pas Kao !!  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.. Je ne peux pas.  
- S'il te plait.. Viens avec moi.. On va régler ça..  
- Non..

Le blond se mit à courir.

- Kyo, non, attends !!

Kaoru se mit à la suite du fugitif, puis il disparut. Le brun tomba à genou dans la neige fraîche. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Pourquoi..

**XXXXX**

- Je t'apporte un café comme d'habitude ?  
- Deux, je suis avec quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?!  
- Uruha  
- Celui de l'autre jour ?!  
- Exact.  
- Tu m'étonnes.. En temps normal tu serais déjà passé à un autre..  
- Oui mais lui n'est pas comme les autres..  
- T'es amoureux..  
- Dis pas n'importe quoi..  
- Ruki est amoureux..  
- Même pas vrai !!

Hizumi partit chercher le café tout en chantonnant « Ruki est amoureux ». Uruha vint prendre place en face du blond.

- Qui est amoureux ?  
- Personne..  
- C'est Ruki !!

Le brun arriva avec les deux tasses de café, un énorme sourire dessiné sur le visage. Le blond fit la moue, légèrement embarrassé.

- Tu sais que je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir ?! T'es mignon comme ça !! dit Hizumi en lui pinçant une joue.

Et il s'en retourna, tout en chantonnant comme tout à l'heure.

- Comme ça t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
- Euh.. Si on veut..  
- Je peux savoir qui c'est ?  
- Euh.. tu ne le connais pas..  
- Dis toujours..  
- Il s'appelle Uruha.. Il est beau.. Mannequin, cheveux châtain.. Un peu comme toi..

Un sourire vint atteindre les lèvres du châtain et il prit une gorgée de son café.

- Parles m'en plus..  
- Il est gentil, drôle.. Je dirais attachant.. et..  
- Bonjour !! Je viens de finir mon chiffre, ça vous gène que je prenne un café avec vous ?! Ou je vous dérange ?  
- Non, tu ne nous dérangeais pas.  
- Dommage.

Le châtain regardait le blond un rien moqueur. Hizumi vint s'asseoir aux cotés de celui-ci.

- Alors, de quoi vous parliez ?  
- Rien d'intéressant..  
- Il était en train de me décrire celui qu'il aimait..  
- Ohh !! Mais continuez !  
- …

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Uruha. Le silence de Ruki répondit à la demande du brun.

- Bon alors.. J'ai entendu dire que le tueur avait encore frappé.. Pourquoi vous ne lui trouvez pas un nom au fait ?! À voir comment il a découpé ce Aoi..

Uruha se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes en s'excusant.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
- Aoi et Uruha.. étaient ensembles.. Et.. Il a vu son corps..  
- Ohh.. J'ai gaffé je crois..  
- Ouais, je le crois aussi.

- Je reviens..

Ruki se leva et alla rejoindre Uruha.

- Hey ça va ?  
- Oui.. Ça va..  
- Désolé pour ça..  
- C'est pas grave.

Le blond se rapprocha du châtain et déposa une main sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre caressait son visage.

- Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis avec toi.

Il colla son front à celui d'Uruha qui avait fermé les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Une solitude profonde les unissait, un calme infini régnait dans la pièce, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant la complicité qui s'était imprégné. Uruha se dégagea et bredouilla ;

- Je crois que.. On devrait aller rejoindre Hizumi.

Il se sépara du blond et alla rejoindre le brun suivi de Ruki.

- Ça a été long ! Vous faisiez quoi ?! dit Hizumi en leur faisant un clin d'œil.  
- La ferme.  
- Haha !! Moi j'vais vous laisser, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire. Bye les amoureux !

Hizumi se dirigea vers la porte et partit vers sa voiture laissant les deux autres seuls. Sur le chemin, il remarqua un corps ramper sur le sol. Il s'arrêta et alla voir. Une jeune fille, trainant son bras coupé avec elle. En sang. Plusieurs ecchymoses sur son corps. Elle n'en menait pas large, elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle leva les yeux, et d'un regard suppliant elle dit :

- Aidez-moi..

Le brun la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Il prit le volant et se dirigea vers l'hôpital la plus près.

- Ne vous endormez pas..  
- Je suis.. tellement .. fatiguée..  
- Je sais.. mais vous ne devez pas dormir. Nous avons encore besoin de vous. Qui vous a fait ça ?  
- Un homme..  
- Vous le connaissez ?  
- Je… ne sais pas..  
- Dites moi..  
- Je suis fatiguée..  
- Comment avez-vous réussi à lui échapper ?  
- Il.. Me croyait morte.. Je me suis enfuie.. par une fenêtre.. Elle… elle est morte.. devant moi..  
- Qui ?  
- Elle est morte..

Elle se tut.

- Qui c'est ?  
- Arrêtez…  
- Vous devez le dire..  
- Arrêtez !!

Une voiture fonça sur le coté de celle d'Hizumi, fouettant de plein fouet la jeune femme. Une fois la voiture immobilisée, l'autre partit. Le brun se remit rapidement du choc et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Est-ce que ça va ??

Aucune réponse.

- Merde !

Il tâta son pouls. Elle était vivante. De peu certes, mais il devait essayer de la sauver. Il appela une ambulance. Ce fut une chance que l'hôpital ne soit qu'à quelques minutes de là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils emmenèrent la fille sur une civière.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru arriva dans l'hôpital, et vit Hizumi assis sur une chaise. Il s'approcha du brun et demanda ;

- Ça va ?  
- Oui. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir..  
- Tu la connaissais ?  
- Non, je l'ai vu ramper sur le bord de la route.. Elle lui a échappé.  
- Et je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit lui qui vous ait foncé dedans.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu tenais une information capitale, ce qui aurait pu mener à sa perte.

Tatsurou sortit de la chambre.

- C'est moi qui suis de garde cette nuit !  
- Comment elle va ?  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il va lui falloir une transfusion dans les plus brefs délais. Mis à part ça, je crois que nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Elle est toujours dans le coma. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Cela peut prendre une heure.. Comme jamais.  
- Y a-t-il un moyen de la réveiller ?  
- Non. Elle doit se réveiller d'elle-même.  
- Bon parfait. Je te donne mon numéro, tu m'appelles dès qu'elle se réveille.  
- D'accord.

Tatsurou partit.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?  
- Quelqu'un d'autre est mort. Elle a dit l'avoir vu mourir.  
- Elle t'a dit qui ?

Hizumi fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Une fille.  
- Où ?  
- Je ne sais pas..  
- Elle a vu le tueur ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Elle t'a dit qui c'était ?  
- Un homme. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Elle ne savait pas si elle le connaissait.  
- Et après ?  
- On s'est fait foncer dedans.  
- La voiture ressemblait à quoi ?  
- Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Désolé.. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir.  
- Même pas la couleur ? Un quelque chose de particulier ? Le conducteur même ?

Le brun répondit de nouveau à la négative.

- Bon.. C'est pas grave. Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.  
- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider plus..  
- Ça devrait aller. Tu peux y aller.  
- Ma voiture est bousillée..  
- Je vais te reconduire.

Les deux hommes partirent, laissant derrière eux le couloir vide et sombre de l'hôpital.

**XXXXX**

- Allez, fait-ci, fait-ça.. J'suis pas un homme de service moi..

Le grand brun se dirigea vers une chambre, traînant une civière derrière lui.

- Il ne pourrait pas le faire son sale boulot.. J'ai pas que ça à faire.. Il n'avait qu'à la tuer au lieu de la laisser s'échapper.. Mais non ! Miyavi va le faire ! Évidement, Miyavi fait toujours le sale boulot.

Il mit la civière à coté de la jeune femme, et la débrancha pour ensuite la mettre sur celle-ci. Il la recouvra d'un drap blanc, et quitta la chambre tout en maugréant.

- La prochaine fois il va en entendre parler.. Ouais.. Miyavi est toujours là pour réparer les pots cassés.. 'Peut même pas s'amuser un peu..

**XXXXX**

Chapitre un peu court.. Mais bon.. Il le fallait.. Bref, review ?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure **; Kyoko  
**Titre **; Désir sanglant  
**Personnages** ; Bah.. du monde tient..  
**Paring** ; Y'en a trop..  
**Genre **; Humm.. Sadique… policier, sanglant ^.^  
**Disclaimer **; Nyahh  
**Note **; Votre attente fut longue mais le temps me manque, je fais mon possible pour écrire dans mes peu de temps libres. Malheureusement je perds des lecteurs à cause de ces retards si long.. mais soyez patients, je la finirai.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 10**

- Traître, c'est un mot qui s'associe bien avec toi non ?

- Je ne suis pas un traître !

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé filer ?

- Je n'en sais rien.. J'ai voulu l'emmener, il a refuser..

- Depuis quand les tueurs veulent qu'on les arrête ?

- Il n'est pas le tueur !

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ? Parce que c'est toi le meurtrier ?

- Comment osez-vous porter jugement sur..

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi ?

- Il s'est enfui !

- Tu voulais le laisser fuir

- Non !

- Si !

- Je voulais l'emmené au poste.. et prouver son innocence !

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu s'il n'est pas celui que l'on recherche ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée..

- Tout simplement parce que c'est lui

- Non, je sais, il a dit..

- Il a dit quoi ? Que ce n'était pas lui ? Tout le monde nie leurs crimes ! Si on croirait tous ceux qui nous le disent il n'y aurait personne en prison.

- Mais il dit la vérité !

- Ça suffit !

- …

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ta voiture pour venir ?

- Je voulais prendre de l'air..

- Ce n'était pas plutôt parce que tu savais qu'il allait être là ?

- Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il était là ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire..

- J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air alors j'ai marché, et je l'ai vu. Je suis allé le voir, je l'ai embrassé.. Je lui ai demandé, de me suivre au poste. Je lui ai dit que nous allions régler ça, mais il a dit que vous ne nous croiriez pas. J'ai insisté, puis il est partit. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre.. J'était.. sous le choc peut-être.. Mais en fait il avait peut-être raison.

- Évidemment que nous ne le croyons pas.

- Mais vous n'avez aucunes preuves !!

- Et toi aucun alibi

- Mais..

- Tu vas être mis sous surveillance

- Ouais tu parles, ça fait déjà un moment que ces connards d'Asagi et Karyu suivent mes déplacements au centimètre carré.

Kaoru se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu n'es plus sur cette enquête, j'espère que tu l'avais deviné. Tu es suspendu, ne crois pas que nous allons garder un suspect dans nos..

Kaoru avait fermé la porte avant même d'avoir fini d'écouter le discourt de Kai. Tsukasa l'attendait au pas de la porte.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?!

- Je te crois moi. C'est juste Kai qui est trop borné pour admettre que tu dis la vérité.

- Content de te l'entendre dire.

Il passa à coté de son ami sans lui prêter un seul regard.

- Hey les deux clowns, j'm'en vais, vous devriez pas me surveiller ? Au cas où je tuerais quelqu'un en chemin.

Karyu et Asagi se tournèrent vers le brun qui partit en soupirant.

**XXXXX**

- Reita-Chan. Je vois que le docteur s'occupe bien de toi.

Cette voix qui s'était fait douce devint plus sèche et plus accusateur.

- Mais tu as failli tout dénoncer.

Ses doigts enlacèrent le cou du blond dans une étreinte forcée.

- Ne t'ais-je pas déjà avertis ?

Le blond commençait à manquer d'air, il avait beau se débattre l'homme ne lâchait pas prise. Il tenta d'articuler ;

- Je.. n'aurais rien dit.. Rien..

-Ne te crois pas plus malin que moi. Je vais te faire payer…

Un bruit se fit entendre l'autre coté de la porte. L'homme sursauta et alla se cacher dans les toilettes En faisant signe de silence au blond. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Reita-san ? Je suis venue changer vos pansements.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers Reita qui tremblait dans son lit, le visage apeuré.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ça va.. C'est juste.. un cauchemar.. Il avait l'air.. tellement réel..

- Vous avez rêvé.. à ce tueur ?

- Non c'est rien..

- Qui est-il ?

- Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Je ne m'en souviens plus !

- Je suis désolée..

Elle commença à défaire les pansements et laver les plaies presque refermées.

- Je crois que d'ici quelques jours vous pourrez sortir. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?!

- Oui, en effet..

Elle sourit et se leva pour aller rincer la serviette dans les toilettes. Un cri se fit entendre, puis de cris étouffés. Du sang giclait sur les murs. Mais il ne voyait rien. L'homme apparu, la tête de l'infirmière entre ses mains.

- Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Reita-Chan

Il posa la tête sur la table de chevet du blond, et partit, le sourire aux lèvres.

**XXXXX**

Kaoru était déjà chez lui, enfin, chez Die. La rage venait lui tirailler les entrailles. _Tout saccager, hurler, le faire hurler, le détruire.._

Son regard s'arrêta sur cet objet. Celui qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il s'en approcha et le pris délicatement. Il regarda les photos. Die... Die.. Die.. Die.. Que des photos du roux. Pourquoi si peu ? Il en fallait plus. Il soulageait sa haine. L'amertume qui était en lui se changeait en tendresse. Mais il avait Kyo... Pourquoi...

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, brancha son appareil et fit imprimer les photos. Une fois fait, il les prit et les regarda avec contemplation.

- Si beau...

**XXXXX**

- Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ?!

- Nous avons besoins de tes services.

- Laissez-moi deviner.. Kaoru est suspecté parce qu'il entretient une relation avec le suspect

- Coupable

- Oui si vous voulez, et donc vous l'avez relevé de ses fonctions étant donné qu'il pourrait être le complice de Kyo, et comme vous n'aviez nul part où vous tourné alors vous êtes venus chercher le légendaire Közi

- C'est à peu près ça. Voilà le dossier, tu le liras plus tard, on nous a signalé un meurtre dans l'hôpital. Ça semble être notre tueur.

- Quoi ? Il vous court entre les pattes depuis si longtemps et vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé ?!

- Toshiya te fera un bilan général de l'enquête en route.

Cette dernière remarque et l'attitude narquoise du roux avaient légèrement énervé le supérieur. Le détective le remarqua et rappliqua sans rien ajouter de plus, toujours son sourire cynique accroché aux lèvres.

- On dirait que Kai ne t'aime pas beaucoup

- Il a tout de même besoin de moi

- J'savais pas que t'étais flic

- Détective serait plus approprié

- C'est du pareil au même, peu importe, le cadavre ne nous attendra pas éternellement.

- Mais je doute qu'il s'enfuit.

Les deux hommes partirent en route vers l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Toshiya fit un bref résumé de l'enquête. Arrivé à l'hôpital ils se firent reconduire dans la chambre de Reita. Toshiya se précipita vers le blond.

- Ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Il faisait noir.. puis il est arrivé.. il a murmuré mon nom..

- Qui ?

- Lui..

- Tu as vu son visage ?

- Non.. Il faisait trop noir..

- Pourquoi venait-il te voir ?

- Je n'en sais rien.. Je veux juste partir d'ici..

- On te fera changer de chambre.

- Non.. Il va revenir..

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Il revient toujours..

- Nous allons faire surveiller ta chambre

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant !!

Le blond avait élevé la voix et s'était redressé.

- Vous devez l'arrêter..

- Reita.. Les morts ne parlent pas.. Ils ne peuvent nous dire qui les a tués. Par contre, toi, tu es toujours vivant.. Toi tu peux nous aider à le coincer..

- Comment ?

- Dis nous simplement à quoi il ressemble.. Nous ferons un portrait robot.. On va le trouver..

- Je peux pas..

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.. Je ne m'en souviens plus.. Il.. Je ne voyais rien.. Il faisait trop noir..

- Réfléchit.. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'a frappé ? Un détail.. quelque chose..

- Je ne sais pas.. Il est arrivé.. Il a murmuré mon nom.. Et au même moment une infirmière est arrivée.. il est allé se cacher dans les toilettes.. Puis..

Elle y est allée.. Et.. Je l'ai entendu crier.. Puis plus rien.. Il a apporter sa tête ici.. Puis il est partit.. en me disant.. que ce n'était qu'un avertissement..

- Un avertissement pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je sais pas..

Les larmes coulaient des yeux du blond sans s'arrêter.

_**Ne t'ais-je pas déjà avertis ?**_

_**Mais tu as failli tout dénoncer.**_

_**Ne te crois pas plus malin que moi.**_

**XXXXX**

- T'es prêt ?

- On ne peut plus prêt

- On va les massacrer..

- Les abattre comme des chiens..

Une sirène retentit du haut d'une tour.

- C'est partit.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et mirent leur casque. Les fusils étaient chargés, la guerre venait de commencer.

- Tu vas chercher le drapeau, et moi, je te couvre.

- On y va !

Uruha se dirigea vers un mur et commença à tirer.

- Touché !

Il se cacha derrière des buissons et commença à ramper vers la prochaine personne. Il ne l'avait pas vu, et il valait mieux se faire discret. Ruki lui, courrait dans le champ de bataille dégommant toutes personnes ayant le malheur de se mettre sur son passage. Le châtain vit une belle talle d'ennemis, et en dégomma quelques-uns avant d'entendre ;

- Il est là !!

Il sortit de sa cachette et alla se réfugier derrière un mur en tirant de temps à autre. Ruki arriva à ses cotés.

- J'ai plus de balles.. Je me recharge et tu fonces.

- Parfait. Le drapeau n'est plus très loin.

- Maintenant !!

Uruha traversa la bande d'ennemis sans se faire toucher pendant que Ruki s'amusait à tirer sur ceux-ci.

- Il va avoir notre drapeau !! Vite, tuez-le !!

- RUKI MERDE !!!

- Défends-toi un peu, j'arrive bientôt.

Le châtain se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires et tira. Il évita toutes les balles de façon spectaculaire et se dirigea vers le drapeau. À l'instant où il allait le prendre il se fit tirer dessus.

- URUHA !!

- RUKI ABRUTI !!

Le blond se précipita vers lui tout en tirant les dernières personnes présentes à cet endroit. Il s'agenouilla près du châtain.

- Je suis désolé..

- Ta gueule et prends le drapeau !! La partie n'est pas encore terminée !!

- Oui..

Ruki pris le drapeau et partit en courant.

- JE T'AIME RUWA !!

- LA FERME !! TU M'AS TUÉ !!

Le jeu pris fin suite à la prise du drapeau des ennemis. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent où ils étaient partis.

- Non mais quel policier, commença Uruha avec un regard accusateur, Il tire sur sa propre équipe !

- Ehhh bien c'est pas toi que je visais... Termina Ruki

- Ehh bien tu vises très mal. Je l'avais presque !!

- On a tout de même gagné !

- Oui, encore une chance que tu ne t'ais pas tué toi-même !!

- Rahh la ferme..

- Alors cette partie de paint-ball ?

- C'était génial

- Vous nous avez massacré !

- C'était ce qu'on voulait

- Vous reviendrez, vous n'êtes pas mauvais. La prochaines fois rejoignez nos rangs

- On va y penser.

- Je l'espère.

L'homme partit laissant de nouveau seul les deux autres.

- Tu as faim ?

- De toi ? oui.

**XXXXX**

- Tu sais que je risque beaucoup en faisant ça..

- Oui, merci. Je trouverai le tueur, crois moi.

- J'te crois

- Alors comme ça c'est Közi qui a pris ma place ?

- Oui et je ne suis pas sur d'endurer son cynisme longtemps

- Il ne doit pas être si pire que ça..

- Oh que oui.. Il est tellement narcissique..

- Tu t'y fera

- J'en doute

- Merci encore

**XXXXX**

- Hito wa miru, baka wa miru, shisha wa miru (1)

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèves de l'agresseur qui chantonnait malicieusement. Le brun se retourna brutalement, personne. Il regarda l'œil aux aguets. La porte du congélateur se referma en un bruit sourd. Il faisait noir. Il n'y voyait rien. Un rire se fit entendre, suivit d'un silence. L'homme était toujours aux aguets.

- Dare wa shisha nee ?

Hiroki se retourna vivement, mais l'homme n'était plus derrière lui.

- Doko wa shisha ?

Il se retourna de nouveau, mais encore là il avait disparu.

- Kochi kochi, Hiroki-san

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Shhhhht.. Approche, et tu le sauras.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

Hiroki tendit l'oreille, des pas venait vers lui, il sentis le souffle chaud de l'homme au niveau de son visage.

- Ta vie, murmura-t-il

Surpris de la réponse, le brun recula de quelques pas et se cogna le pied contre une boite au sol. Il perdit l'équilibre quelques secondes avant de se remettre droit. Le brun tenta de discerner l'intrus dans la pénombre mais ne le trouva pas, il lui répondit en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

- Je doute pouvoir vous la donner..

- Alors je vais me la prendre

_**Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre ? M'éliminer ? Tu ne devrais même pas y penser pauvre âme perdue. Donne moi ton sang, donne moi ta chair, **_

_**ou j'irai la chercher…**_

Le jeune cessa de faire du bruit et se concentra sur la respiration de l'homme. Quand il l'eut bien localisé, il tenta une attaque. Chose vaine, puisqu'il se fit rapidement neutralisé. L'homme le serra contre lui et eut un grand sourire avant de faire remonter sa main le long du ventre d'Hiroki avant d'empoigner son cou et de murmurer à son oreille ;

- Savais-tu, qu'un tel congélateur est insonorisé ?

La respiration du brun s'accéléra.

- Partez.. Articula-t-il difficilement

- Pas avant de n'avoir eu ta tête.

Le jeune brun tenta un coup de poing mais son assaillant s'empara de son bras et le mit au sol. Il était désormais soumis, le jeune homme tourna son visage vers ce qui dans le noir, semblait être celui de l'homme.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'il le faut.

- Pourquoi tuez-vous tous ces gens ?

- Parce qu'il le faut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Assez posé de questions.

Il lui coupa la main et un puissant cri retentis dans la pièce.

_**Ce n'est que le début mon pauvre enfant. Tu hurleras comme jamais tu n'as hurlé. Laisses-toi faire, laisses la t'envahir, la douleur. Ressens ce que je ressens, donne moi ta vie.**_

Il lui sectionna la carotide, et accrocha les pieds de l'homme sur les vis rouillées, le pendant la tête en bas.

- Je dois malheureusement faire vite.. Ne m'en veut pas, mais on pourrait me surprendre. C'est un risque que je prends, spécialement pour toi, spécialement pour lui..

-.. Qui.. lui ?

Un sourire de compassion atteint ses lèvres.

- Pour mon amour, pour mon futur, mon apprentis.

Il encra son couteau dans le cœur de la victime, et partit.

_**Pour cet homme que j'aime tant, celui qui prendra la relève. Je lui donne la chance.. De me trouver, de me tuer et de poursuivre mon œuvre. Seul lui saura comprendre.. Ce jour approche, encore un peu, et ce sera fait. **_

**XXXXX**

- Kaoru…

_- Die ?_

- Je crois que tu devrais venir voir ça avant que j'appelle la police..

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Viens vite.. Au resto.. Il y a un de mes employés dans le congélateur..

_- J'arrive.. _

_**Seul lui saura comprendre**_

**XXXXX**

(1) Shisha : victime.. Hito : Personne.. Baka : Idiot.. Miru : verbe voir (Vous le saviez peut-être – du moins sûrement pour baka.. – mais jle dis au cas ou =) )

Il a été long à écrire ce chapitre.. J'avais pas encore de temps pour écrire.. Mais au moins je l'ai fini =) Faudra commencer le 11ieme.. Et ya 2 meurtres dans ce chapitre.. et le dernier devait être pour plus tard un peu.. mais j'pouvais pas attendre.. alors j'ai modifié un peu mes plans.. Puis Miles a jouer dedans un peu sous ma permissions pour quelques phrases.. apparemment il manquait un peu de description.. mais jvoulais pas trop mattarder sur ce meurtre.. Sinon c'aurait été trop long…

M'enfin.. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.. xD Moi j'ai adoré la partie de paint-ball.. Bref.. Review ? Pour m'encourager.. C'est bien des review.. Ça aide à rester motivé pour faire la suite.. xD..


End file.
